Solo un mes
by Viry Natzy
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen desde que tienen memoria, todo en su vida va bien. Más Edward siente que le falta algo. ¿Qué pasaría si un día el le pregunta a su mejor amiga?: -Bella, ¿que te parecería ser mi novia por un mes?- -¡Que!
1. Prefacio

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Prefacio.

Solo hay una palabra que me describa bien en este momento: "PERVERTIDO".

Como es posible que le haya pedido eso a mi mejor amiga. Bueno que por estos momentos es mi "novia" y que dejara de serlo en diez días… le propuse esto solo para saber lo que se siente ser novios aunque, nadie mas aparte de Alice y nosotros lo sabíamos… pero todo es culpa de Jasper y Emmett.

Ellos y sus estupidos consejos...

Nada mas me faltaba que le dijera a Bella si quería tener su prime... la sola idea hizo que me diera calor y me sintiera mas pervertido aun.

Empecé a echarme aire con la mano sintiendo como si mi cara fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, mientras mi acompañante se removía incomoda a mi lado esperando el veredicto. No se como demonios me metí en esto. Inclusive aun puedo recordar claramente el día que Bella me reclamo el hecho de que le pedí que fuera mi novia frente a la escuela entera… ahora en estos momentos dudo si ese día estaba completamente cuerdo. Si, soy idiota y ahora estoy aquí enfrente del ser que en estos momentos no quiere ser mas que cruel y malvado conmigo… mi "suegro".

* * *

**Un prefacio muy pequeño mas espero que lo suficientemente interesante para captar su atencion XD. Por fis pasen a chekar la historia XD les aseguro que les gustara, es divertida y muy romantica ja XD. Bueno... segun yo Xd soy toda una romantica empedernida asi que espero que se diviertan y suspiren como las niñas enamoradas del amor que son XD. Ok las dejo nos leemos, se cuidan, CHAO!**

**P.D.: Por fas un review? POR FIS, POR FIS, POR FIS! XD.**

Nota La estoy acomodando ok ja entonces por eso sale que new chapter pero solo le estoy acomodando los horrores que tengo XD. Es que tenia un cochinero XD bueno disfruten... Dream cool girls XD.


	2. Cap 1

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Ultimo día de escuela.

-¡Bella!-grito Alice desde la puerta de salida del instituto.

-¿Que paso Alice? -pregunto algo alterada, y con los libros casi cayéndose.

-Jasper… Jasper…. -estaba eufórica, feliz, pero al correr detrás de Bella para alcanzarla perdio un poco el aliento- ¡no me lo vas a creer! -dijo gritando.

-Alice, por favor no grites -susurro algo avergonzada. Desde que su amiga le grito todos las estaban viendo- ahora dime ¿que no te voy a creer?

-¡Jasper se me declaro!

-Oh…. -se quedo pasmada- Eso es… ¡GENIAL! -grito a todo pulmón, ahora si que no le importo que la vieran estaba feliz de que al fin sus dos amigos tuvieran un noviazgo.

Desde que entraron ellos se gustaron pero, Jasper consiguió una novia al segundo semestre, y Alice hizo lo mismo, duraron con esas parejas hasta ya casi finales del cuarto semestre, y ese día fue hoy están a solo a dos semanas de tener vacaciones de verano.

-Alice no puedo creerlo -estaba ya algo calmada- ¿ya se lo dijiste a Rose?

-Si, fue la primera por que me la encontré al camino de venir a buscarte pero ya sabes se fue con Em –comento como no queriendo la cosa.

-A si… ¡QUE! ¡QUE! -shock- Emmet me dejo de nuevo ahora si lo mato Alice.

-No te preocupes Bella, te llevamos –rió.

-A ok…-suspiro aliviada- ¿Llevamos?

-Si Bella, llevamos –vio que su amiga tenia la ceja alzada… traducción: Recuerda que tienes novio- o no upss je -hizo una pausa y rió un poco- llevar mas bien dicho, como Rose se fue con tu hermano, me iré con Jasper y pues Edward te llevara.

-O entonces esta bien- dijo con una reluciente sonrisa- Pero… ¿donde esta?

-¿Donde esta quien? Bella- dijo Edward detrás de ella.

-¡Edward! Demonios, ¡ya te he dicho que no me asustes asi! –grito dandole un manotazo en el brazo.

-¡Auch! Bella…-dijo con un tono sombrío- ¡Alice aplaca a tu amiga! -rezongo utilizando el tono de voz de un niño caprichudo.

-Los siento Edward pero tú te lo buscaste -dijo riendo- Bien chicos ya me marcho, que me están esperando.

-O cierto Al ya me contó Jasper, Felicidades -le dijo con un abrazo- pero… amm… ¿llevas la pimienta en aerosol?

-¡EDWARD! –gritaron las dos chicas indignadas.

-Como si me fuera a hacer algo -Alice frunció el entrecejo algo molesta.

-No yo se que no, pero para que tentar la suerte.

-Ashh, eres imposible, ya me voy capaz que horita me da uno de esos aparatos para dar shocks eléctricos, nos vemos Bells –se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo quieres en el coche tengo uno –volvió a insistir su hermano con una falsa cara de preocupación.

-Nos vemos Al –Bella prácticamente la corrió, "si, no se va a horita en lugar de ir en coche iré caminando, por que el estará tan golpeado que no podrá ir a otro lado mas que al hospital" pensaba la morena- Edward que te pasa, ¿por que la molestas? –dijo un tanto divertida ya que se fue su amiga.

-Por que es divertido.

-Si puede ser -lo miro de reojo con una sonrisa traviesa- pero sabes que significa cuando se enoja verdad.

-O… no, dime por favor que no va a hacerlo –el chico palidecio.

-Pues hoy no, pero si sigues así te quitara toda tu música y revolverá tu perfecta organización alfabetica, así que cuidado –apenas pudo terminar de decirlo, pues ya no podía ocultar la carcajada al ver la expresión de Edward.

-Ya deja de burlarte Bella –la empujo lo suficiente para que se tambaleara- así que vámonos.

-si… Jajaj… Ya…. Aaaaa (suspiro)… ya me calme vámonos.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo por que estoy en un café si señores también me quitaron el Internet, jejej pero en fin este es un poco del principio aquí les dejo un adelantito XD:**

_-Bella, tú no has sentido que a pesar de tener todo, me refiero a amigos, familia, una buena vida, como que te falta algo._

_-Si, como si te faltara otro tipo de amor…. El de pareja ¿no?-_

_-Si…- suspiro pero luego puso su expresión de tengo una brillante idea así que te la diré- Bella ¿que te parece ser mi novia por un mes?-_

_-¡QUE!_


	3. Cap 2

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

La propuesta.

-Emmet va a estar mas que muerto- murmuro enfurruñada dentro del Volvo de su amigo.

-Jaja -se carcajeo- ¿sabes que eso lo vienes diciendo desde que empezó a salir con Rose, cierto?

-Si, lo se -dijo soltando un suspiro- es que odio que haga eso, si antes era olvidadizo, ahora que anda con Rose anda de a tiro en las nubes.

-Lo malo es que van solo a visitar la cama de tu hermano -se rió de nuevo.

-¡Ya se! Demonios argh (gruñido) ¿por que Jazz tuvo que cacharlos ese día en el cuarto de Rose?

-Jaja, en serio… de milagro aun esta vivo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Como sabes?

-Pues ya vez, estuve cuando paso.

-¡QUE! No te creo -ella sabia que era lo que había pasado, Alice y Rose se lo dijeron pero nunca le dijeron los detalles.

-Pues no me creas.

-Sabes cuando digo no te creo significa, ¡CUENTA!, -dijo fingiendo estar alterada- lo sabes ¿no?-

-Aja -asintió- es que no me canso de ver tu cara cuando haces eso- rió.

-Bien… Me lo contaras o ¿no?-

-Si, mira…-

**_Flash Back (EPV)_**

_-A ver Jasper ¿para que querías hablar conmigo y con Emmet? -dije apenas entre a la casa de los Hale._

_-Es que… tengo que decirles… bueno mas bien, pedirles un consejo de algo -dijo algo nervioso- pero aun no llega aquel, ¿no venia contigo?_

_-No, dijo que iba a llevar a Bella y que luego regresaba._

_-O, ok._

_Ring… Ring…_

_Sonó el teléfono de la casa._

_-Residencia Hale…_

_-¿Que paso Jazz? -me asuste por la expresión que tenia- ¡Jazz!... ¡oye! Jazz ¿a donde vas?-dije mientras lo seguía hacia las escaleras._

_-¡MALDICION! -susurro con rabia._

_Paramos ya estando en la puerta de la recamara de Rosalie._

_-Que sucedi… -no me dio tiempo de terminar mi pregunta, solo vi como se apalanco y abrió de una patada la puerta y vimos a los ahora tortolitos muy asustados tratando de taparse._

_-¡ROSALIE HALE! -grito- ¡MALDITO CABRON TE VOY A MATAR! -dijo dirigiéndose a Emmet._

_-N-no Ja-Jaa-Jazz déjame explicarlo…_

_-Explicarme que idiota como lo estaban hacien… ¡TE MATO!_

_Cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el, lo abraze por detrás y le inmovilice los brazos, fue difícil ya que el era cinta negra en karate y pues solo lo estaba deteniendo por que no quería que hiciera algo de lo que luego se pudiera arrepentir._

_-Ya Jasper, ¡auch!, no me pegues._

_-¡Déjame! ¡Voy a matarlo te juro que lo voy a hacer!_

_-Jasper, ¡vámonos!, ¡Ya vámonos! -dije arrastrándolo (literalmente) por el pasillo para dar a su cuarto._

_-Ya respira -dije ya estando en su cuarto- tranquilízate._

_-Como demonios quieres ¡que me tranquilice! -me sacudió- ¡Mi hermana estaba teniendo relaciones con uno de mis mejores amigos!_

_-Jazz, ya veíamos venir que esos dos iban a quedar juntos._

_-Si, ¡pero no así como los vi! No, de haber sabido, ¡me hubiera hecho a la idea! Pero no, o no de todas formas la cosa cambia cuando escuchas ¡lo que andaban haciéndolo por teléfono!_

_Ahora era mi turno de shockearme- ¿Eso fue lo que escuchaste por el teléfono? -._

_-Si… ¿ahora ya me entiendes? -dijo un poco ya mas calmado._

_-Pues…__ si, si yo hubiera visto algo así con Al el tipo que estuviera ahí hubiera muerto y ni siquiera el intentar detenerme hubiera funcionado… Jazz… ¿ahora que te pasa? Te pusiste pálido._

_-N-Na-Nada Edward nada -suspiro y entonces se escucho como tocaron la puerta- Vete Emmet no quiero verte._

_-Soy yo Rosalie._

_-Menos -se mofo y se sentó en la esquina de su cama con la cabeza entre las manos._

_-Jazz tienes que hablar con ella._

_-No -me contesto totalmente serio._

_-Vamos es tu melliza, dale una oportunidad, si no… le diré a Alice._

_-Bien -suspiro- entra Rose…_

_-En realidad Jasper, somos yo y Emmet._

_-Mira Rose si no quieres que tu novio salga herido será mejor que solo entres tu._

_-Bien vámonos Em -dije tomándolo del brazo._

_-Pero es que Rose… -me empezó a decir._

_-Estaré bien amor –le menciono tocándole la mejilla con la mano - ve abajo._

_-Ok te espero._

_Ya estando en la planta baja le empecé a recriminar- Emmet, no puedo creer lo que has hecho-._

_-Lo se, Ed pe… espera a todo esto, ¿como se entero?_

_-Llamaron a la casa._

_-¿Quienes? -dijo algo contrariado._

_-Pues ustedes, tonto, por que no quitan los celulares de donde se esta llevando a cabo el delito._

_-O dios -abrió los ojos como platos pude ver el pánico que crecía en el- enserio iba a morir verdad._

**_Termina Flash Back_**

-Y entonces, Rose y Jazz quedaron que ese tipo de cosas no iban a hacerlas en su casa y de hay no se como le hizo Rose para que su hermano no matara a su ahora novio, pero aun así, casi puedo escuchar los pensamientos asesinos que tiene Jazz hacia Emmet.

-Woow -quedo atónita- pero… ¿por que no me quisieron decir las chicas todo eso?

-Bueno… esa es mi culpa, yo les dije que no te lo dijeran con que supieras la razón por la cual Emmet estaba paranoico y serio era suficiente -término con una sonrisa.

-Bien -suspiro y se dispuso a bajar del auto- entonces ¿nos vemos mañana no Ed?

-Si, ya vez mañana es noche de películas ok.

-Ok, adiós -le sonrió, ya estando en la puerta el chico le hablo.

-¡Bella! -ella volteo- No es adiós es un hasta luego ok -termino con una de esas sonrisas que sabe que le gustan a su amiga.

-Upss… cierto… je nos vemos -dijo nerviosamente y se sonrojo solo esa sonrisa hace que se apene.

-¿Que no te andabas hiendo? –le pregunto pues se le había quedando viendo.

-Ya voy mami -se fue carcajeando.

La chica entro en la casa vio que estaban su hermano y su cuñada, lo regaño y como le pidió casi le suplico perdón pues le hizo de comer su platillo favorito enchiladas, el después de zamparse dos platos enteros se fue a trabajar pues quería comprar un Jepp rojo, ella no sabia mucho de carros así que no le tomaba tanta importancia el modelo.

Al día siguiente Em la despertó, no fue para nada delicado, le quito las cobijas de encima y la despacho a bañarse.

Se termino de arreglar y bajo a tomar un vaso con agua, la cual no termino de tomársela pues se la escupió a Alice en la cara ya que la sorprendió, ella se enojo pero vio que tuvo culpa. Cuando termino de quitarse el agua de sus extremidades la invito a desayunar a su casa. Se hizo de noche, y los padres de Alice y Edward fueron a cenar fuera para dejarlos solos.

Ya estaban todos sentados en la sala para empezar a ver las películas.

-Bien aquí están las palomitas, ahora ¿cual vamos a ver? -dijo Alice.

-¡Mamamia! –grito.

-Emmet, supéralo ya no la vamos a poner.

-O vamos a parte mi escena favorita es esa donde cantan la de, when you change your mind I'm the first on line, whe…

-Ya, por favor, no cantes- suplico Jazz.

-Bien tenemos cuatro… -boto hacia a un lado la de Mamamia- no tres películas, Transformers, Silent Hill y La maldición de las hermanas -todos empezaron a decir al mismo tiempo cual querían- ¡Bien! Mejor por votaciones, Rose.

-La maldición.

-Em.

-Ya sabes -ella solo rodó los ojos.

-Jazz.

-Transformers.

-Edward.

-Silinet Hill, ahora todo depende de Bella –sonrió, al mismo tiempo que esperaban la respuesta.

-Silent.

Todos empezaron a ver la película, que estaba acompañada de los gritos de las chicas y las risas nerviosas de Bella, vieron las demás películas y dejaron ver a Emmet la que quería la cual vino acompañada de su desentonada voz. Todos cayeron dormidos uno por uno. Bella se levanto en la madrugada por que tenia frió, vio a su alrededor y su mirada viajo a las parejitas dormidas, pero no vio a su amigo, decidió buscarlo y empezó por lo mas cercano el porche.

Miro a Edward sentado en el barandal- ¿Que paso Ed?

-Estoy pensando…

-¿En que?

-Bella, tú no has sentido que a pesar de tener todo, me refiero a amigos, familia, una buena vida, ¿como que te falta algo?

-Si, como si te faltara otro tipo de amor… El de pareja ¿no?

-Si… -suspiro pero luego puso su expresión de tengo una brillante idea así que te la diré- Bella ¿que te parece ser mi novia por un mes?

-¡QUE!

-Si, que si…

-Si te escuche la primera vez Ed, que se te zafo un tornillo o ¿que?

-Es que me quede pensando, que… nos conocemos prácticamente desde que teníamos pañales, pues por que no tener juntos esta experiencia, ya sabes solo para saber que se siente tener pareja.

-No, no Ed.

-O vamos di que si.

-Tengo que pensarlo -dijo como si estuviera sofocándose.

-O vamos, vamos di que si -dijo poniendo su cara de puchero.

-Aaaa, bien pero después de que salgamos de clases esta bien.

-Esta bien… futura novia -vio como se puso nerviosa y se sonrojaba, si que le estaba gustando aquella situación.

-Ya… como que te gusta ponerme nerviosa-

- ¿Lo dije en voz alta? -susurro.

-¿Que cosa?

-A nada ja –_"fiu no, no lo dije" _(pensó).

-Bien vayamos a dormir.

-Ok vamos, futura novia -el se carcajeo cuando ella se volteo a otro lado rapidamente, si que estas vacaciones van a estar mas que interesantes, ¿no lo creen?...

* * *

**Bien aquí les dejo este capitulo a ver que les parece y ya leyéndolo me dicen a ver si esta bien ponerlo en "T" o si necesita otro jeje. Ok dejen reviews plis! xD me hacen feliz y me hacen teclear mas pronto XD bien también aquí les dejo una probadita del siguiente capitulo oks oks XD CHAITO!**

_Se subió al escenario, se le notaba nervioso pero debía de hacerlo en ese momento si no nunca lo iba a hacer._

_-Me prestan su atención por favor- dijo por el micrófono y carraspeo de pronto su garganta se estaba cerrando._

_-¿Que esta haciendo?_

_-¡Vamos Ed habla! -gritaba Emmet._

_-Bien, este... quisiera decirle a... -si no es ahora no es nunca (pensó), tenia la mirada en el suelo, agarro valor y cuando la levanto se le quedo viendo directamente a ella, todo sonrojado- Bella, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-_

_-Dios hizo, ¿lo que hizo?_

_-Es hombre muerto..._

**P.D.: CHICAS! XD Tambien queria avisarles que tengo una historia Emmett/Rosalie ja XD los de esta historia XD. Hay veran por que a Emmett le gusta la pelicula Mamma Mia y pues pasense no les quitara mucho tiempo se los aseguro es un short fic de cinco capitulos. Ok bueno tanks XD nos vemos.**


	4. Cap 3

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Declarándose.

Parte 1

-¿Que mi hermano te pidió que?

-Si lo que escuchaste.

-Pero ¿como?... de perdida te hubiera pedido el año... -murmuro.

-¡ALICE!

-¿Que dije?

-Ya, cálmense, pero entonces... ¿que le dijiste? -insistió Rose.

-Pues que estaba loco, que de ¿cual se había fumado? -exclamo Bella.

-No tonta que si le diste un si.

-A... pues... mas... o menos...

-¿Como?, ¿como? –pregunto de nuevo Rose mas intrigada.

-Si, acepte la idea, pero le dije que solo después de va...ca...cio...nes... -terminando de decirlo, y pudo ver como sus amigas empezaron a brincar y a gritar de la emoción.

-A que bien eso explica el por que tenia esa cara de tonto cuando estábamos solos ayer –comento Alice.

-Bien, cambiando de tema, no puedo creer que tu y Jazz se van a graduar Rose -intervino Bella.

-Ya se lo malo es que no va a ver fiesta de graduación, es nefasto -sonó decaída por la idea. Alice de pronto tomo el teléfono y empezó a llamar a casi todos los que tenía en su agenda.

-Chicas, ¿que creen? Vamos a tener una… ¡fiesta! el día de la ceremonia de la graduación -exclamo con un tono algo aniñado- ¿que? No me miren así, yo solo pondré la casa.

-A es que pensamos que ibas a ponerlo todo tu -respondió Rose.

-Pfff no loca, ya saben tengo a unos cuantos que me deben favores -rió la pelinegra.

El par de semanas siguientes que tenían por delante los muchachos se les hicieron eternas, con trabajos de fin de semestre, exámenes, a ninguno le dio el tiempo de pensar en algo mas que no fuera el estudio por excepción de Emmet el... según el tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

El día de la ceremonia de graduación fue un caos, primero cuando Bella iba llegando a la casa de los Cullen, se cayo al pasar la puerta y se torció un tobillo. Luego cuando ya iban en camino, a Edward se le poncho un neumático, mientras que a Emmet lo paraban por exceso de velocidad.

Después cuando llegaron finalmente a la Ceremonia ya era el turno de los graduados, Jasper subió y justo cuando tomo la mano de su padrino se resbalo y se cayeron los dos. Terminando la ceremonia tuvieron que esperarse unos cuantos minutos más puesto que a Emmet se le olvidaron las llaves de su camioneta dentro de ella. Llegando a casa de los ojiverdes empezaron a decorarla, cuando Bella empezó a poner unos globos sobre la pared, se cayo de la escalera en la que estaba, lo bueno es que solo fue el susto.

-Dios no puedo creer que me haya caído dos veces en menos de medio día.

-Cierto, ¡oye! Batiste tu record -bromeo Edward.

-Ja ja ja, que chistosito -respondió sarcásticamente la morena.

-Bella deja de coquetear con mi indudablemente atractivo hermano y ven a arreglarte, ya van a llegar los invitados -grito Alice desde el segundo piso de la residencia.

-Faltan cuatro horas -dijo mirando el reloj el ojiverde.

-Ya sabes que para Alice eso es poco tiempo.

-Si lo se, a y ya no coquetee conmigo, que ya sabe que soy todo suyo futura novia -comento juguetonamente en su papel de caballero.

-Alice, voy yo primero -grito subiendo las escaleras totalmente sonrojada.

Como habían pronosticado, duraron un poco mas de las cuatro horas encerradas en la recamara, ya que la pelinegra tenia una manía por dejar el conjunto perfecto.

-Enserio chicas... somos sexy -insistió Alice viendo el reflejo de ella y sus amigas.

-Demasiado diría yo -siguió Rose, se quedaron viendo Bella que no había dicho nada.

-Bien... como dice la canción let's go girls -riendo abrió la puerta y bajaron a la fiesta.

Edward estaba, algo nervioso, sabia que era su oportunidad, pero que pasaría si... no mejor no pensaba cosas así tenia que estar seguro que no le iba a salir mal lo que tenia planeado, termino de servirse soda y fue a buscar a sus amigos. Visualizo a Jasper que estaba platicando animadamente con una muchacha muy bella, se molesto, que tenia que hacer el con ella, si ya tenia a su hermana. Se acerco con paso decidido, cuando vio la cara de Bella, se impresiono cuan bonita estaba no sabia que se podía ver tan bien solo con su cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje.

-Hey ¿que paso? No te miraba.

-A a si es que… bueno estaba… sirviéndome una soda... -respondió atropelladamente a lo que su amiga le pregunto, se sonrojo un poco por la mirada que le estaba dando Jasper.

-Que pues Edward, para que te sonrojas, auch -se quejo pues le pego un codazo disimuladamente en las costillas.

-Oye, cuidado con lastimar a mi novio tiene quien lo defienda he.

-Si, no le haré nada que no se merezca Al, bueno horita vengo -y sin mas se fue de ahí.

-¿Que se traerá entre manos? -comento Emmet.

-Ni idea... pero bueno y que ¿les esta gustando su fiesta?

-Si Al esta genial -dijo abrazándola Rose.

-Oye, ¿ese es Edward?

El chico se estaba subiendo al escenario, se le notaba nervioso pero debía de hacerlo en ese momento, si no nunca lo iba a hacer.

-Me prestan su atención por favor -dijo por el micrófono y carraspeo de pronto su garganta se estaba cerrando.

-¿Que esta haciendo? -pregunto Alice.

-¡Vamos Ed habla! -gritaba Emmet.

-Bien, este... quisiera decirle a... -si no es ahora no es nunca (pensó), tenia la mirada en el suelo, agarro valor y cuando la levanto se le quedo viendo directamente a ella, todo sonrojado- Bella, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

-Dios hizo, ¿lo que hizo? -murmuro la implicada

-Es hombre muerto... -amenazo Emmet levantándose, hubiese ido directamente a el si no es por que Rose se lo impidió.

-Y bien ¿que respondes? -murmuro Edward de nuevo, en ese momento se le quedaron viendo todos, empezó a sentir que el calor se empezó a centrar en las mejillas- Bella es para hoy je.

-Yo...y-yo-o... -solo asintió, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Edward bajaba de un salto del escenario y corría hacia ella, cuando llego a su lado le tomo la mano y se la llevo del lugar hacia dentro de la casa.

* * *

**CHICAS! lo siento mucho je hasta aquí les dejo este cap. mañana sin falta les dejo la segunda parte jeje es que me andan apurando aquí mis primos mándenles un BU! jajaja bueno a todas las que me mandan Rewies gracias jejej y ya no pondré notas jeje ok solo subiré caps bueno nos vemos mañana para dejarles la parte que falta bien ahora no les dejare un adelanto jeje las dejare con la duda bien nos vemos mañana XD chaito! ****XD**


	5. Cap 4 Adelanto

Bueno chicas sinceramente que mal que les ande haciendo esto he, mmm pero... pero... creo que...

Que...

les...diré...que...

Que pues les pondré un adelantito, obvio jajaj que creyeron he? bien aquí les dejo un adelantito, por que dicen que namas un adelanto y por q no la historia completa pues por que no he tenido tiempo ufff un montón de cosas me pasaron, ya se ya se, han de decir:

-Hu que cosas no le pasan a esta... -jajaja que leí sus mentes bueno ya pa' no hacerla mas larga les pondré la parte que sigue donde se termino el capitulo anterior bien ja aquí se los dejo:

* * *

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Declarándose.

Parte 2

Entraron los dos buscando el aliento que habían perdido al irse corriendo de ese lugar, Bella estaba aun conmocionada por lo que había pasado y sintió hervir la sangre.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS CULLEN! -grito al chico, el cual le frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Que? como, que ¿que pensaba?, ya se acabaron las clases Bella -le recordó.

-¡A Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE NO SERIA ENTRE NOSOTROS!

-Bella... no grites

-¡¿QUIEN ESTA GRITANDO HE EDWARD!

-En serio cálmate -le susurro tomándole sus hombros y tratando de hacer que ya no se moviera.

-Bien ya, contento, ya estoy calmada -suspiro, el coraje aun lo tenia en ella pero decidió que no debía gritar mas por que si no se preocuparían afuera- ahora que no se supone te repito... ¿que esto se quedaba entre nosotros? -dijo entre dientes.

-Pues si, pero sinceramente Bella sabes bien, igual que yo, que si no lo hubiese hecho de esa manera tu no hubieses aceptado.

-Pues si tienes razón, pero demonios Edward, ¿enfrente de toda la escuela?, me hubieras hecho el gran favor de haberlo dicho enfrente de nuestros amigos y hermanos, dios. -Bella se sentía frustrada, nunca la habían puesto en esta situación. El al escuchar hermanos recordó algo no muy grato, la mirada asesina del hermano mayor de la que ahora era su novia.

-Bella...

-¿Que? -contesto con enfado.

-¿Crees que moriré mañana, a pesar de ser tan joven, atractivo y sin haber amado? -la muchacha entendió al instante.

-Bien ese es tu problema -susurro en su oído.

-¿Como que mi problema?, te recuerdo que no nada mas seré yo, también tu.

-Dios es cierto... pero... pero... ¡TU! ¡Como es posible que no vieras que iba a reaccionar así!

-¡A! ¡ahora es mi culpa!

-¡Claro que si! ¡Te lo vuelvo a repetir es tu amigo debiste saber como iba a reaccionar!

-¡Ja, mira es tu hermano lo conoces de toda tu vida tu debiste saberlo y aparte haberme A-V-I-S-A-D-O!

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, de pronto Bella se le aventó encima y cayeron los dos al suelo de la sala. Edward trato de quitársela de encima pero por alguna extraña razón, la usualmente torpeza de Bella no se hizo presente, y termino boca abajo con un brazo siendo torcido y su novia encima de el.

-¡Ya, ya, ya, ya me calmo, me rindo! -dijo derrotado- tu ganas Bells ya bájate... -apunto con un tono de voz aguda, la chica suspiro y se dejo caer al lado de su ami... quiero decir novio.

-Ahora que vamos a hacer con ese gran problema... -menciono Bella.

-Pues ni modo aunque tenga miedo de morir... -trago en seco- tengo que hablar con mi... cuñado... -dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. De pronto esto le gusto a la chica, estar tan junto de el, siempre estaba así cuando platicaban en la cama de el o viceversa pero en estos momentos ya siendo novios se sentía diferente. Ella como no queriendo se fue acercando a el poco a poco, vio que el no se separaba de ella así que siguió su trayectoria, cuando rozo su nariz con la de el...

-¡EDWARD MAS TE VALE QUE CORRAS POR QUE SI NO MAÑANA ESTAS INVITADO A TU FUNERAL!

* * *

JA QUE LES PARECIO ESTE PEQUEÑISIMO ENTRE ¿HE? ¿BUENO?, ¿MALO?, JA BIEN AQUI LAS DEJO CHICAS A VER CUANDO LES PUEDO PONER LO ULTIMO JE xp AAA POR CIERTO MMMM ME VINO UNA IDEA... QUE LES PARECE SI HACEMOS UN CONCURSO AQUI ENTRE USTEDES MIS LECTORAS Y ACA MI MENTESILLA XD.

Miren ya ven que van a durar solo un mes de novios, pues quiero me den por lo menos 3 citas que ustedes digan que son perfectas y que deben de ir en esta historia a y por lo mucho 6 ja por fa XP. Será este concurso que empieza hoy 5 de mayo y termina el 21 de mayo je lo pongo corto el plazo por esta razón pues tengo que poner la primera cita pronto XD a y pues la ganadora podrá contribuir a hacer el capitulo.

¿¡QUE LES PARECE! , BUENO ESPERARE SUS REVIWES Y APARTE SUS IDEAS JA DESDE ESTE MOMENTO SE ABRE EL CONCURSO SUERTE XD.

(los jueces seran aqui Karina, Felipe y una servidora, sin estas dos primeras personitas no hubiese habido esta historia por que por que ellos meanimaron XD weno suerte XD)


	6. Cap 4 Completo junto el adelanto

¡CHICAS! ¡Hola!, ja miren aquí les dejo todo el capitulo completo, junto con el adelanto, a otra noticia creo que no voy a borrar las especificaciones del concurso ok, para que no se preocupen, que ha los voy a borrar o algo así XD. Bien aquí les dejo el capitulo disfrútenlo.

* * *

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Declarándose.

Parte 2

Entraron los dos buscando el aliento que habían perdido al irse corriendo de ese lugar, Bella estaba aun conmocionada por lo que había pasado y sintió hervir la sangre.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS CULLEN! -grito al chico, el cual le frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Que? como, que ¿que pensaba?, ya se acabaron las clases Bella -le recordó.

-¡A Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE NO SERIA ENTRE NOSOTROS!

-Bella... no grites

-¡¿QUIEN ESTA GRITANDO HE EDWARD!

-En serio cálmate -le susurro tomándole sus hombros y tratando de hacer que ya no se moviera.

-Bien ya, contento, ya estoy calmada -suspiro, el coraje aun lo tenia en ella pero decidió que no debía gritar mas por que si no se preocuparían afuera- ahora que no se supone te repito... ¿que esto se quedaba entre nosotros? -dijo entre dientes.

-Pues si, pero sinceramente Bella sabes bien, igual que yo, que si no lo hubiese hecho de esa manera tu no hubieses aceptado.

-Pues si tienes razón, pero demonios Edward, ¿enfrente de toda la escuela?, me hubieras hecho el gran favor de haberlo dicho enfrente de nuestros amigos y hermanos, dios. -Bella se sentía frustrada, nunca la habían puesto en esta situación. El al escuchar hermanos recordó algo no muy grato, la mirada asesina del hermano mayor de la que ahora era su novia.

-Bella...

-¿Que? -contesto con enfado.

-¿Crees que moriré mañana, a pesar de ser tan joven, atractivo y sin haber amado? -la muchacha entendió al instante.

-Bien ese es tu problema -susurro en su oído.

-¿Como que mi problema?, te recuerdo que no nada mas seré yo, también tu.

-Dios es cierto... pero... pero... ¡TU! ¡Como es posible que no vieras que iba a reaccionar así!

-¡A! ¡ahora es mi culpa!

-¡Claro que si! ¡Te lo vuelvo a repetir es tu amigo debiste saber como iba a reaccionar!

-¡Ja, mira es tu hermano lo conoces de toda tu vida tu debiste saberlo y aparte haberme A-V-I-S-A-D-O!

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, de pronto Bella se le aventó encima y cayeron los dos al suelo de la sala. Edward trato de quitársela de encima pero por alguna extraña razón, la usualmente torpeza de Bella no se hizo presente, y termino boca abajo con un brazo siendo torcido y su novia encima de el.

-¡Ya, ya, ya, ya me calmo, me rindo! -dijo derrotado- tu ganas Bells ya bájate... -apunto con un tono de voz aguda, la chica suspiro y se dejo caer al lado de su ami... quiero decir novio.

-Ahora que vamos a hacer con ese gran problema... -menciono Bella.

-Pues ni modo aunque tenga miedo de morir... -trago en seco- tengo que hablar con mi... cuñado... -dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. De pronto esto le gusto a la chica, estar tan junto de el, siempre estaba así cuando platicaban en la cama de el o viceversa pero en estos momentos ya siendo novios se sentía diferente. Ella como no queriendo se fue acercando a el poco a poco, vio que el no se separaba de ella así que siguió su trayectoria, cuando rozo su nariz con la de el...

-¡EDWARD MAS TE VALE QUE CORRAS POR QUE SI NO MAÑANA ESTAS INVITADO A TU FUNERAL!

Los chicos se separaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se miraron y empezaron a hablar con la voz muy baja.

-¿Quién es? -pregunto el muchacho.

-No se -dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco.

-Se me hace conocida la voz pero no me acuerdo, ¿donde la habré escuchado?

-Cullen, ¡DEMONIOS! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS! ¡MALDITA SEA!

-A demonios ya se quién es Ed, espera aquí ¿OK? -el solo asintió. Su novia se paro se veía demasiado segura, aun así, sabiendo que este pequeño lapso de valentía siempre se iba muy rápido decidió confiar en ella y se quedo donde estaba.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Mike? -casi escupió la morena.

-¡OH! Bella, no sabía que estabas por aquí -río tontamente pero esto solo consiguió irritarle a ella.

-Pues si aquí estoy, y una pregunta, ¿Por qué estas buscando a mi novio? -pregunto con algo de ironía y con una sonrisa en los labios. Edward que estaba acostado en el suelo, aun escondido, sonrío al verle hacer eso, se sentía bien al escuchar la palabra novio de su boca.

-Pues, pues, pues… a no tiene importancia Bella, pero aprovechando que no está aquí, quisiera que me escucharas por favor -se vio algo suplicante pero ella, por alguna razón no le creyó en lo más mínimo.

-Mira Bell sabes que desde que entre yo te he gustado… y por eso te hago esta pregunta… ¿Por qué te hiciste novia de Cullen?... fue para ponerme celoso o… o... porque te sentías ignorada o… ¿Qué?... dime…

"_Esta diciendo esto… sinceramente…"_pensaba la chica tratando de no soltar una carcajada y hacer sentir mal al pobre chico.

Edward ya no pudo más y soltó una carcajada que resonó en toda la casa, y el mismo no dudaba que hasta se hubiese escuchado hasta afuera, mientras se levantaba y trataba de calmar visualizo como Mike lo miraba con odio.

-Bella… ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese aquí? -exigió.

-Disculpa… -súbitamente a Edward le cambio el ánimo- pero el único que tiene que preguntar, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, soy yo -menciono amenazante. Bella temió por la seguridad de Mike e intento tranquilizarlo, y lo hizo tomándole de la mano. El chico que tenía toda su atención en la persona que tenía enfrente, desvío su mirada a su mano entrelazada con la de ella, la miro directamente a los ojos y dejo de tensar su cuerpo.

-Mas te vale que te vayas, Mike no es que te este amenazando, pero puedes salir muy mal herido si no sales por esa puerta en este momento -. Comento con naturalidad.

-Disculpa Edward… pero mi chica y yo aun no hemos terminado.

-¿¡Tu chica!... ahora si te lo ganaste -exclamo el ojiverde.

-¡Basta! Los dos parecen niños pequeños que se andan peleando por un dulce… nunca me considere uno claro, aunque sería lindo -murmuro lo último, mas subió el tono de voz de nuevo- pero ese no es el punto, Mike -volteo a mirarlo- tu sabes perfectamente que yo no he querido nada contigo, más bien tu eres el que siempre me hostiga, así que, ya supéralo, me siento fatal al decírtelo de este modo pero por favor, ya para esto, porque ahora yo tengo novio -. Termino de decirlo subiendo a la altura de su cara, su mano todavía entrelazada.

La muchacha vio como estaba asintiendo con la mirada triste, y se volteaba para irse por la puerta de entrada. Bella se sintió mal, y trato de ir tras el pero quien la tenia de la mano no la dejo avanzar.

_**EPOV**_

-Bella… déjalo necesita estar solo…

-No Ed… es que esto no debió de haber sido así… -dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Mira -me acerque a ella y tome su cara entre mis manos- el… malamente busco que le pasara esto, tu solo te defendiste y de paso a mí- rió ante esto- el, tenía que entenderlo, siempre se lo dijiste de buena manera, pero solo a la mala entendió.

Me le quede mirando a esos ojos color chocolate que siempre me parecieron bonitos, y que ahora estaban empañados de puro sentimiento, me empecé a acercar a ella, sé que esto que estamos viviendo horita es un mero juego, y que pues somos más que nada amigos, así que, a pesar de lo que había pasado hace unos minutitos, los minutos más largos y que jamás olvidare en mi vida, en los que ella (bueno al menos eso creo) casi me besa, desvíe el camino que tenía contemplado a sus labios, y cerrando los ojos le bese su mejilla, que tenia trazada un camino húmedo de una lagrima que termino en sus labios.

Me aparte de ella y mire como tenia cerrados los ojos, con el entrecejo fruncido (pero vaya que lo frunce demasiado, le saldrán arrugas, je) que le estaba subiendo y bajando, el cual he de mencionar que es un tic que siempre sale a relucir cuando esta triste o cuando está nerviosa, seguí mi camino y encontré sus labios torcidos en una extraña mueca, que por lo visto, era el resultado de cerrar su boca en el fallido intento de que no salieran sus sollozos. Sentí que nacía en mi pecho un nuevo tipo de cariño, que ahora que recuerdo… lo sentí una vez, ya hace varios años atrás…

* * *

Ja aquí se acaba una parte, les confesare que se hizo en cuatro partes chiquillas, recalco, no lo planee pero cuando estaba escribiendo era demasiado lo que tenia y pues lo puse en cuatro partes XD. Bueno para que no digan aaaa ¡MALA! jajaj les dejo un adelantito ja XD aqui les va:

_Flash Back… Seis años atrás…_

_-Mama, ¿Qué paso?- le pregunte, cuando vi que no se dio cuenta de que paso a mi lado._

_-Oh, Edward… perdona hijo pero es que se esta haciendo tarde, en el auto te explico ve por Alice y por favor vístete con el traje negro, si por favor..._

_-Al… ¿Qué pasa?... dime…- casi suplique, ella estaba recostada en su estomago, levanto su cara y me vio con sus ojitos verdes completamente rojos, no me dijo ninguna palabra pero entendí.- ¿Bella?...- rogué que no fuera ella..._

_-Edward… ¿Por qué no estas aquí?- dijo llorando, le sonreí._

_-Aquí toy Bells..._

Ja les dejo este adelanto creo que ya saben cual fue la ocasión, ja bueno las dejo chiquillas, por fas un review ja XD saben que me inspiran mas de lo que ya estoy ja XD, y pues para inspirarlas les pondré este capitulo el domingo XD ok este si lo voy a subir... ja XD ya lo tengo XD ok.

Otra cosa plis vayan mandándome sus citas XD ya me han llegado tres XD... ósea solo una persona jajaj XD weno ahora si las dejo CHAO! las quiero, CHAO!


	7. Cap 5

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

BUENO CHICAS HOLA, HOLA, JAJA SORRY POR NO HABERLO SUBIDO AYER COMO LES HABIA DICHO JE PERO AQUI ESTOY Y AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO JA XD DISFRUTENLO OK XD.

* * *

Declarandose

Parte 3.

_**Flash Back… Seis años atrás…**_

_Acabamos de llegar de Chicago, mi mama quería que pasáramos haya unos tres años, yo no quería pero, pues que mas hacia, ella es la que me mantiene. Lo que se me hacia raro es que ella ni siquiera espero a que hiciéramos los exámenes finales que nos faltaban, a Alice y a mi, solo llego a la casa y dijo que teníamos que venirnos para Forks, todo el viaje estaba muy nerviosa pero ella solo le echaba la culpa a las alturas. Llegamos a casa, cuando entramos vi que seguía exactamente igual que hace un año solo con polvo, a mi mama jamás le gusto tener sucia su casa así que se apresuro y en menos de unas dos horas ya no tenia rastro de polvo la casa, y pues, si que parecía Flash corriendo de aquí para haya, aparte fue record, siempre tardaba mas de medio día en limpiarla._

_Se escucho como corrió hacia su cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso, y cuando yo estaba apunto de subir las escaleras ya iba bajando mi mama, pero lo que se me hizo raro es que estaba toda de negro, traía su mejor traje de falda que tenia guardada… para… funerales…_

_-Mama, ¿Qué paso? -le pregunte, cuando vi que no se dio cuenta de que paso a mi lado._

_-Oh, Edward… perdona hijo pero es que se esta haciendo tarde, en el auto te explico ve por Alice y por favor vístete con el traje negro, si por favor -dijo monótonamente y muy pronto, cuando estaba a punto de bajar todas las escaleras se volvió hacia a mi y me abrazo, me sentí extraño como si ella estuviera asustada por que temiera perderme- Bien los espero en el auto- me beso la frente y salio corriendo._

_Subí a mi cuarto y me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Alice, escuche que lloraba, y entre apresurado._

_-Al… ¿Qué pasa?... dime… -casi suplique, ella estaba recostada en su estomago y levanto su cara y me vio con sus ojitos verdes completamente rojos, no me dijo ninguna palabra pero entendí- ¿Bella?... -rogué que no fuera ella._

_-No… e-ell-ella… n-no-no -dijo entre sollozos, y me cayo el veinte, a la única persona a la que siempre le lloraba de esa manera, era a la… mama de Bella._

_-No, Alice dime por favor que ella no… ella no -sentí un gran hueco en mi estomago, vi que ella asintió- ¿Quién te dijo?_

_-Nadie… pero… recuerda que era la mejor amiga de mama… aparte… estoy completamente segura de que fue ella quien…. Quien… -volvió a llorar, yo no sabia como reaccionar, dios solo era un niño que trataba de consolar a otra niña, pero hice lo que casi no hacia, la abraze, ella me devolvió el abrazo desesperada y así estuvimos hasta que mi mama toco el claxon del auto impacientemente._

_-Vamos Al, tenemos que ir… -la aparte y le tome la mano para encaminarla._

_En el carro todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba a Alice como respiraba, como si no le llegara el aire y la canción favorita de Renné en el radio. Se empezó a escuchar otro sollozo, y solo mire de reojo por el retrovisor, la cara de mi mama estaba llena de lagrimas, creo que ha de haber sentido que la veía por que se seco rápido las lagrimas. Llegamos a la casa de Bella, se veía tan llena de personas, pero tan apagada a la vez por todo el negro que estaba en el patio y que estaba entrando a la casa. Cuando bajamos del auto vi que mi papa llegaba casi a la par que nosotros, bajo rápidamente y nos dio un abrazo igual al que mama me había dado hace rato._

_-A mis amores… los quiero… Esme -dijo viendo a mi mama- debiste de haberme esperado en el aeropuerto te dije que iba ir por ti, me tenias preocupado, no contestaste tu celular y aparte desconectaste el teléfono de la casa… sabias que estaba trabajando haya en Port Ángeles ¿por que no esperaste?_

_-Lo s-si-ento amor, pero es que no pensé… -lo miro mi mama con la mirada muy triste, el solo asintió con la cabeza y nos acompaño a la entrada de la casa._

_Cuando entre busque con la mirada a Bella, pero no estaba, no quise quitarme de enfrente de mis papas por que ellos me estaban guiando entre todas las personas, cuando mis papas pararon, me forcé a voltear hacia enfrente y vi a Charlie y a Emmet, los dos tenían los ojos muy hinchados y rojos, mis papas le dieron el pésame a Charlie pero no pudo hablar, solo vio a mi mama y la abrazo, mi mama le devolvió el abrazo y empezaron a llorar, mi papa y Alice estaban con Emmet que, por lo que estoy viendo esta muy calmado y esta platicando con ellos. Mi mirada volvió a estar entre las demás personas, buscando a Bella, sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee y vi a Em me hizo gestos de que lo siguiera, lo seguí por todo el mar de gente que estaba ahí, me encandile con la luz de afuera, era raro que en Forks estuviera soleado._

_-Em, ¿para donde vamos?_

_-¿Qué?, ¿no quieres ir con Bella?_

_-No, si solo que… ¿Por qué no esta adentro?_

_-Ed… a poco ya olvidaste que a Bells no le gusta ser el centro de atención y menos cuando esta triste…-de pronto algo raro en el, se escucho como si ya tuviera la edad de mi papa._

_-No, no lo olvide, solo que esto es diferente…_

_-Si lo se, niño… pero así es mi hermanita que puedo hacer… -seguimos caminando por todo el terreno que estaba al lado de la casa, llegamos en donde empezaba el bosque._

_-Bien chico aquí te dejo, necesito volver haya, ya viste que mi papa no anda bien… nos vemos en un rato…_

_-¡Hey! ¡Espera!... ¿¡Donde esta!... -no se paro a decirme solo siguió derecho sin voltear atrás, me asuste al escuchar que algo caía al suelo pero me di cuenta de que de seguro era Bella. Me metí al bosque, mientras mas adentro estaba, mas cercas escuchaba llorar a alguien, empecé a recordar, como era posible que olvide que por aquí llegábamos al clero que nosotros tres habíamos encontrado…que después supimos que lo habían hallado antes nuestros padres._

_Mientras estaba caminando a paso rápido, escuche ruido atrás de mi, voltee y vi que Alice me estaba siguiendo, no le dije nada, le tome la mano y la guíe, era bueno esto de ser mellizos, no teníamos que hablar mucho nos entendíamos perfectamente sin ni siquiera hablar, pronto empecé a ver una luz a lo lejos, solo quite unas ramas de en medio y hay estaba hecha una bolita en el suelo Bella, llorando en mero en medio del claro. _

_Alice y yo nos miramos, empezamos a caminar hacia ella, pero ella no nos sintió, me acosté al lado de ella quedando con mi cara enfrente de la suya, mientras que mi hermana se acostó del otro lado, Bella abrió los ojos y me miro._

_-Edward… ¿Por qué no estas aquí? -dijo llorando, le sonreí._

_-Aquí toy Bells -sus ojos se agrandaron, se levanto muy rápido y se limpio su cara, Al y yo nos quedamos sentados viéndola. Como no volteaba y todavía se escuchaba que lloraba, me pare y me puse enfrente de ella, tenia la frente fruncida y en la boca una mueca rara, pero se me hizo muy bonita, me le quede viendo toda su cara, y sentí las ganas de abrazarla, así que lo hice, sentí como si… como si… hay que cursi… como si debiera de estar ahí. Ella me volteo a ver._

_-Gracias… por venir… Ed… -se puso roja… me gusto como se puso roja…_

_-Ed… ¿por que te pusiste rojo?… -pregunto mi hermana._

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Quién esta rojo? -le dije sintiendo que me ponía mas rojo, me separe de Bella al mismo tiempo y se escucho… la risa de Bella se escucho…_

_-Oigan no peleen, je -se puso seria- ¿saben que los quiero? -dijo con ojos llorosos y de nuevo triste._

_-Hay Bells, nosotros también te queremos -Alice la abrazo. Yo solo mire la escena se veían tiernas… ¡dios! Que cursi, que me esta pasando…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Recordar lo último hizo que pusiera una sonrisa de tonto en la cara. Termine de estar en mis ensoñaciones cuando Bella me abrazo y empezó a llorar.

-Rose no te metas, déjame hablar con este… este… tipo -grito Emmet a lo lejos. Bella volteo pronto y me miro con pánico.

-Vete… vete… si me ve así y te ve aquí conmigo te va hacer algo vete… -susurro.

-No, Bells… no me voy a ir… voy a hablar con el, recuerda… aquí toy Bells… -guiñe un ojo y le sonreí. Ella se le humedecieron los ojos de nuevo lo cual no entendí por qué, cuando pensé que la había regado, me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Esta bien… -se seco las lágrimas inexistentes- novio (río), tendrás que hablar con tu cuñadito.

-Bella, sabes, ¿creo que es la única palabra relacionada con Emmet que si la haces diminutiva lo hace sonar todavía más grande?

_**Termino EPOV**_

* * *

Ok chiquillas XD aquí se los dejo el capitulo ja XD aaa y también un adelantito ¿lo quieren?, ¿lo quieren? jaja aa de todas formas se los iba a poner XD ok aquí esta XD:

_Emmet seguía buscando con la mirada a su hermana y al traidor de su amigo, vio unas siluetas en la oscuridad, sintió que le tocaban la espalda, y como vio que Rose no era pues, estaba enfrente de el._

_-Bella, Edward… ¿Por qué?… ¡¿DEMONIOS NO ME DIJERON NADA? -pregunto algo alterado._

_-Pues… pues… no pensé que reaccionarias así… -dijo sinceramente y con algo de miedo Edward, Emmet soltó un suspiro..._

_-¿Sabes Ed?… -menciono pensativo y muy serio._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¿Qué mi hermanita ya no es tan niña?_

_-…._

_-Si que bueno que no respondiste- río..._

* * *

Ja ¿que les pareció? ja lo esperaran con ansias? digan que si ja XD weno solamente quiero decirles disfruten la vida chicuelas les mando un beso, un abrazo, las quiere la natzy XD

P.D.: por cierto chicas que paso... no mandaran nada de citas juju se pasan he juju weno snif snif ya no hare concursos snif jajaj XD aaa no se crean si creo en ustedes si mandaran muchios muchios XD aun faltan tres dias chicas recuerdenlo XD aunque nomas manden las citas sin explicarmelas jajaj ok XD weno las dejo CHAITO!


	8. Cap 6

Disclamer: los personajes no son mios ni modos (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Declarándose.

Parte 4

La chica se hecho a reír de nuevo, se sentía aliviada, pero nerviosa. Estaban los dos en extremos opuestos del sillón, esperando a su hermano, el cual estaba hablando no tan bien del novio de su hermana.

-No Rose, deja que le diga a Bella sobre esa chica que Edward quería… como se llamaba esa tipeja… Laureta… Leuran…

-Lauren, Em, se llama Lauren y no… -el no la dejo terminar.

-A y también de esa chica esa tipa de primer año mmm Vicky… Ictoria… Vistorie…

-Victoria, Emmet… -le dijo muy seria, el ya sabia que significaba ese tono de voz así que se cayo.

Emmet seguía buscando con la mirada a su hermana y al traidor de su amigo, vio unas siluetas en la oscuridad, sintió que le tocaban la espalda, y como Rose no era pues estaba enfrente de el.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -se escucho el grito hasta afuera, y como si hubiese sido una parte de una película, el DJ que estaba poniendo los mix paro la música, los perros que estaban ladrando a lo lejos se callaron, los de la pista de baile estaban viendo con cara de interrogación la casa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAA! -Emmet seguía gritando como niña.

-Ya Emmet cálmate, un cariñito y como te pones -le dijo Alice prendiendo el foco.

-¡A! ¡TE PASASTE! ¡ME PUDO HABER DADO UN PARO CARDIACO! ¡PUDISTE HABERME SACADO UN GAS QUE ME HANDO AGUANTANDO DESDE LA MAÑANA! -y como si lo hubiera predicho se escucho como se hecho el gas.

-¡IUUU! ¡Emmet! -regañaron al unísono.

-Ya, ya hombre, no es para tanto… -se puso a abrir las ventanas- yo estaba buscándolos a ustedes muchachitos -apunto con el dedo a la pareja.

-¿Qué paso Em? -pregunto Edward con la nariz tapada.

-Déjate de niñerías -menciono enojado, pero vio a su alrededor y miro que todos tenían tapada la nariz, olisqueo un poco y no dejo ver que hasta a el, le asqueaba- ya todos, huele a flores de campo -rió.

-Si pero podridas chiquito -dijo Rose. Todos rieron, el olor se disipo rápido por las ventanas abiertas, y pronto Emmet volvió a su principal preocupación.

-Bella, Edward… ¿Por qué?… ¡¿DEMONIOS NO ME DIJERON NADA? -pregunto algo alterado.

-Primero… Em ella no sabia nada…

-A bueno… señoriíto ¿Por qué ¡tu! no me dijiste nada? -repuso entre dientes.

-Pues… pues… no pensé que reaccionarias así… -dijo sinceramente y con algo de miedo Edward, Emmet soltó un suspiro.

-Chicos no seria mucha molestia si les pido un rato a solas… -todos se pararon- tu no Ed necesito hablar contigo- el muchacho asintió y se quedo viendo como los demás salían, Bella le dijo articulando con la boca "suerte".

Se quedaron solos, Emmet no decía ninguna palabra, solo miraba el reloj antiguo que tenían en la sala los Cullen. Su acompañante pensaba que hubiese sido mejor que se hubiera ido a pesar de que el le había pedido que se quedara, pero también se quedo embebecido con el tic tac del reloj.

-¿Sabes Ed?… -menciono pensativo y muy serio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué mi hermanita ya no es tan niña?

-….

-Si que bueno que no respondiste -sonrió para si, los hijos de Charlie a pesar de que eran totalmente diferentes de las facciones de la cara, lo único que compartían idéntico era la sonrisa traviesa que heredaron de su madre-. Mira, chico, se que me puse loco…

-¿Enserio? -apunto sarcásticamente.

-Hey… -lo señalo- no tientes tu suerte… volviendo al tema -carraspeo- quiero explicarte ¿el por que me puse así?, mira sinceramente, háblame con la verdad Ed… ¿que pensaste cuando Alice te dijo que le gustaba y viceversa tu mejor amigo?

-Pues… sinceramente me quede sin habla…-respondió.

-Aja… y si mal no recuerdo le dejaste de hablar durante un buen tiempo a Alice y a Jasper.

-Pues si pero lo que paso ahora no tuvo nada que v… -paro cuando vio esa mirada que le recordaba a su padre… y se sintió como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Claro que tiene que ver… solo que tu no eres tan expresivo como yo… yo exploto… tu no… a veces quisiera ser un poco como tu… pero sinceramente en la casa alguien tiene que ser infantil y pues yo saque hasta maestría en eso -rió- pero… en fin lo que quiero decir es que reaccione a la defensiva por que es mi pequeña y única hermana Ed, es lo único que nos queda a mi y a mi padre de mi mama y déjame decirte que decírselo a el será el reto yo solo fui una prueba con el si que vas a sufrir ja, bueno… solamente me queda decir Ed, que cuides a mi hermanilla…

-Claro que lo are Em… no lo dudes… -menciono pensando en como le iba a hacer para ir a presentarse con su… suegro, y entendiendo poco la platica de hace un momento, por que se salía y volvía al tema en un dos por tres.

-Bueno es un trato no Cullen -sonrió y le tendió la mano, Edward confiado se la tomo, cuando cerro la mano entorno a la de el sintió que ejercía mucho mas presión.

-Em… mi mano… -menciono quejándose.

-Por cierto déjame decirte que, si veo que Bella, sufre, llora, deprime, o si solo estornuda cuando este junto a ti… ten cuidado por que si es así, no seré tan comprensible entendiste.

-Si señor -dijo con un tono de dolor, cuando le soltó la mano su cuñado salio por la puerta corrediza y se salio a la fiesta, se sintió algo aliviado de estar solo muchas cosas habían pasado al solo recorrido de unas cuantas horas.

**-**_Edward esta halla adentro con mi hermano, Edward esta halla adentro con mi hermano, Edward esta halla adentro con mi hermano_… -era todo lo que pensaba- demonios, ¿por que pidió quedarse con el?… aparte el tiene la culpa, el y su tonta idea… a… -gruño.

Vio como su hermano salio como alma que la persigue el diablo de la casa, hacia la pista donde estaban Rose, Alice y Jasper, entro para ver como seguía Edward, pero ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa?, que estaba acostado en el sillón con una pequeña bolsa de verduras congeladas totalmente dormido, se acerco hacia el y vio que parecía un pequeño niño, un niño que se quedo dormido viendo sus caricaturas favoritas mientras que estaba comiéndose unas golosinas, bueno al menos eso parecía, la posición en la que estaba. Sonrío ampliamente.

-Fue un largo día Ed… descansa -murmuro revolviéndole un poco el cabello. Le puso la frazada que estaba doblada perfectamente por Esme en el sillón, vio que estaba demasiado cómodo así que le pareció buena idea bajarle los pies y recostarse a su lado. Cuando se tapo hasta la nariz volvió a sonreír… al parecer esta idea también le estaba gustando a ella.

* * *

CHICAS y CHICOS si es que hay por ahi XD, aqui les tengo la ganadora del concurso! si XD es nada mas y nada menos que (repiqueteo de tambores o como se diga jaja XD):

**"karin cullen!"**

Ja si chica tu fuiste la ganadora, muchas gracias a las demás que me enviaron, no preocupéis que posiblemente si me pega la loquera haré otro, pero será otro premio ja XD, oks gracias de nuevo.

**Otra cosa chicas toy feliz! ya casi vamos para los 50 reviews! ooo! es un numero grande ja XD bueno de nuevo GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! ja XD sigan poniéndome reviews plis me encantan todos los que leo XD ya saben acepto comentarios buenos, malos ok XD bueno besos y abrazos CHAO!**


	9. Cap 7

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Recordando.

Alice fue la primera que se levanto en toda la casa, aparte de su padre que tenia que irse a trabajar. Salio y bajo sigilosamente por la escalera que daba a la puerta principal de la casa, se paro en el último escalón y miro hacia la derecha donde se encontraba el comedor y a la izquierda donde se encontraba la sala, encontrándose con la pareja recién estrenada. Se sonrío y subió corriendo las escaleras, entro muy deprisa a su recamara tomo la cámara digital y empezó a despertar a Rose.

-Rose, Rose… ¡Rosalie despierta! -susurro impacientemente.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Emmet?, ya te dije que hoy no -murmuro aun estando dormida.

-¡¿Qué? por Dios Rose, levántate -la movió fuerte intentando despertarla, no lo logro así que su salida rápida fue… aventarla de la cama. La muchacha cayo en el suelo y lo único que hizo fue acomodarse haciéndose una bolita y se volvió a quedar profundamente dormida.

-Chihuahua Rose -volvió a sonreírse, pero esta vez con malicia- oye, Rose, levántate sino, no seré responsable si te cae el agua de este vaso en la cara -dijo con un tono de voz como el de una niña que quiere chantajear a alguien, agarro el vaso y empezó a ladearlo lentamente, vio que su amiga no reaccionaba y pensó- _¿Por qué no, que me puede hacer? –_y le vacío el contenido en la cara.

-¡A! ¡ALICE! ¡VEN ACA CHAPARRA! -se levanto de un solo salto, tratando de atrapar a su amiga para hacerle pagar, paro en seco cuando vio que ella ponía un dedo en sus labios, apuntando que se callara y la siguiera- bien, pero esto no se queda así ok.

-Si si como digas, ven tienes que ver esto -dijo con tanta emoción que no cabía en su cuerpo.

Bajaron muy rápido la escalera, cuando se pusieron enfrente de ellos, las dos se empezaron a reír muy bajo, la chaparra como la bautizo Rosalie, acomodo la cámara en la forma que se vieran mejor los dos y les tomo la foto, como el flash de la cámara era demasiado fuerte Edward empezó a querer despertar.

-Bien creo que esta es la retirada, retirada, retirada Rose -apunto algo asustada, dándole a entender que corriera.

Subieron nuevamente la escalera, batiendo el record que había impuesto Edward, entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta sintiéndose a salvo. Rose se dejo caer en la cama, mientras que Alice miraba la foto, la toma era ladeada, Edward sentado en la esquina del sofá y Bella a su lado con su cabeza en el hombro de el, y lo que la mato (de ternura) fue que los dos se estaban abrazados. Suspiro, sabia que era un juego, su hermano se lo dijo pero, estaba segura que se iban a tragar sus propias palabras.

Ya pasaban de las once y media, y solo Edward y Bella eran los únicos que no se habían despertado, unos cuatro pares de ojos curiosos los miraban esperando que abrieran los ojos para hablar con ellos.

Bella abrió los ojos pues la luz del sol chocaba contra sus parpados, frunció el ceño, ella no quería despertarse pero ese endemoniado sol pudo mas que ella, al momento que abrió los ojos se asusto, Alice y Rosalie estaban prácticamente encima de ella mirándola con ojos impacientes, solo las miro alternando la mirada entre ellas dos, las otras dos chicas le agarraron de las muñecas y la llevaron directamente a la recamara.

Edward abrió los ojos por que alguien lo estaba moviendo tratando de hacer que se cayera al suelo, alcanzo a poner una mano para no caer de cara en el suelo, se levanto muy rápido preparado para saltarle a la yugular quien lo había hecho, pero o sorpresa era su cuñado y pues decidió que era mejor no hacerlo, no quería que lo odiara mas de lo que ya lo hacia.

En la recamara de Alice las muchachas estaban decididas a sacar todo pequeño detalle del suceso. Mientras tanto hacían lo mismo por el lado de los chicos.

-¡Bella! Por dios, tienes que decirnos que fue lo que paso cuando estaban los dos solos aquí en la casa -chillo Alice.

-A ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¡no paso nada importante!

-¿Segura? -cuestiono Rosalie.

-Completamente.

-Completamente -respondió Edward.

-Por favor Ed, vi cuando Newton se fue -respondió Jasper.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo viste?

-Si lo vi, por que primero fue por Jessica, era su cita -dijo al ultimo por la cara de pregunta que tenia su amigo.

-Enserio te digo y te repito no paso nada…

-… importante -menciono ya algo enfurruñada.

-Enserio Bells ni siquiera un pequeño beso -diciéndole esto Alice, ella se puso peor que un tomate.

-No.

-Pero lo querías ¿verdad? -Rosalie estaba presionándola.

-Pues…pues…

-Pues te digo la verdad Jazz -miro hacia donde estaba Emmet, tratando de que cuando lo viera a los ojos no recitar la frase, si las miradas fueran puñales… mas ya no estaba hay -mmm ¿Dónde esta?

-¿Aun preguntas por que se fue?

-Yo no te pregunte eso.

-Pero quisiste darlo a entender, pero no te salgas del tema, ¿en serio querías que te besara? -lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Pues la verdad… -se escucho un grito que provenía del segundo piso, los dos chicos se miraron asustados y corrieron hacia donde provenía el grito, llegando a la puerta de su hermana Edward abrió la puerta casi arrollándola.

-¡EDWARD! ¡Que demonios haces, salte! -dijo de mala gana Alice.

-Horita me salgo, ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, ash uno no puede gritar de emoción -Edward la vio con rabia contenida, "_solo por que es mi hermana"_ pensaba.

-Lo sentimos amor, es que nos asustaste pensamos que había pasado algo -Jazz intentaba contentarla dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, Edward gruño pero su amigo solo rió.

-Bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar bien, ahora váyanse que estamos en un interrogatorio -froto sus manos viendo maliciosamente a Bella.

-Buenos días Edward -miro a su novio y supo que el era su salvación.

-Buenos Bell, así que era ella tu criminal -menciono caminando hacia ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla- pero lo siento mucho hermanita, pero ya llego su abogado y su abogado te dice que no puedes retenerla a menos que tengas una orden, ¿la tienes?, no verdad bien nos vemos -nadie se dio cuenta que mientras iba hablando encaminaba a Bella hacia la salida, hasta que Rosalie pregunto por ella.

-¡Hay Edward te adoro! -exclamo Bella enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de su novio

-Si, se que lo haces, pero te recuerdo, te están buscando tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-¡Ya se! -le agarro la mano y lo guío su Volvo.

-¿Crees que no nos van a hallar si nos quedamos en el auto?

-No tonto -le dio un manotazo en el hombro- vámonos a mi casa.

-¿Ya te quieres ir? -pregunto desilusionado.

-Dios -puso su mano en la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza, no podía creer que estaba sensible- no Ed, si me quisiera ir te hubiese llevado al cuarto de huéspedes, mira confía en mi quieres llévame a la casa- le sonrío.

El solo asintió, le quito la alarma al auto y se subieron. El camino hacia la casa de los Swan, a Bella se le hizo demasiado largo, mientras que a Edward se le hizo demasiado corto. Llegaron y los dos se bajaron, ella empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia dentro del bosque.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces? -ella se detuvo, se volteo y le señalo el bosque atrás de su espalda, el la miro confundido cuando le cayo el veinte de que no era que quisiera evadir el problema si no que quería irse hacia el claro, el se subió al coche y lo estaciono casi a la entrada del bosque atrás de unos arbustos para que no se viera, si acaso el jefe Swan llegaba temprano a la casa.

Caminaron por el camino que estaba grabado en su memoria para llegar a aquel lugar tan significativo de los dos. Al llegar se percataron de que estaba diferente, pero no de mala manera, sino que mas hermoso pues todo el suelo estaba tapizado de flores silvestres.

-Edward… -no hallaba las palabras correctas.

-Si lo se, hermoso cierto.

-Aja -asintió con la cabeza.

-Que recuerde solo una vez lo vi así.

-¿Enserio?, yo es la primera vez que lo veo así.

-Si la primera vez que lo vi así fue cuando mi madre falleció -menciono algo sentimental.

-¿Cuándo volví o antes?

-Antes, ustedes llegaron un día después de que pasara, papa no tenia el valor de hablarle a tu mama para decírselo, hasta que al día siguiente Emmet lo hizo.

-Oh.

-Si, pero ja me acuerdo una vez también que te perdiste un día, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Ja, que si no lo recuerdo fue cuando Tanya me rechazo en octavo grado, huy si lo recuerdo bien llore como niña pequeña.

-Si, nadie sabia donde encontrarte, no llegaste a tu casa, ni siquiera me dijiste a mí, pero yo sabia donde hallarte solo espere a estar sola y corrí para acá.

-Llegaste reclamándome que por que no te había dicho y aparte que por que no había llegado a casa, y yo me solté a llorar más fuerte.

-Si aun no se por que lloraste así.

-Acuérdate, ella fue mi amor platónico desde que estábamos en el kinder.

-A cierto, estabas tan dolido, ¡¿Por qué Bella? ¡¿Por qué no me hace caso? ¿Nada mas por que no soy capitán del equipo de soccer, será eso? -imito al chico de ese entonces y rompió a reírse.

-Ja… ja… búrlate, tu no te quedas atrás, es mas me copiaste mis líneas solo la ultima la cambiaste -menciono, a lo que la chica se cayo de repente.

-Vas a sacar eso a flote.

-Claro si me estas sacando mis trapitos por que no puede sacar los tuyos, fue cuando enamoraste de ese chico de la preparatoria, ¿Cómo se llamaba ese tipo? -pregunto tronando los dedos- a si Jacob, el hijo del mejor amigo de tu papa, Billy -Bella lo miraba con odio.

-Por dios, olvida eso, era solo una niña.

-¿Niña?, Bella tenias 15 años.

-Precisamente.

-Bells eso fue hace dos años aparte también viniste aquí.

-Si, pero mi papa no se preocupo por que sabia que siempre venia aquí.

-Si, pero cuando me llamaste por el teléfono -empezó a imitarla- ¡EDWARD! ¡POR FAVOR VEN! ¡TE NECESITO!, no me mires con esos ojos lo estabas gritando, luego ya que llegue te…

-Me avente a tus brazos, llore y llore.

-Si y empezaste igual que yo, ¡¿Por qué Ed? ¡¿Por qué no me hace caso? ¡¿Nada mas por que no soy de su edad, es eso? ¡¿Qué no se supone que para el amor no hay edad? -termino estallando en carcajadas. Bella se quedo seria.

-Ja…ja…. Idiota…-susurro al último.

-Tú eres más Bells, tú empezaste.

-Ya hombre -soltó un suspiro- en fin ya vámonos.

* * *

**Les gusto el cap ja XD la idea fue toditita de karen XD ella me dijo que estaba bien así que ella le dio el visto bueno XD y del otro capitulo no puedo hablar, ósea no puedo darles adelanto lo se nefasto ja XD pero no se preocupen solo les dejare el nombre del capitulo hay se darán una idea de lo que pasara bueno, mas o menos jaja XD. se llama:**

**"Presentándose a los suegros"**

**Bueno ya mas o menos se lo imaginan cierto ja XD espero que les haya gustado el cap, de nuevo karen cullen me gusto trabajar contigo, fue genial XP (entre tu y yo casi ni hicimos nada ja) pero me gusto esta experiencia XD.**

**En fin chicas las dejo tengo demasiadas ideas agolpadas en la mente que hasta ya empecé dos historias, sin contar la que tengo en mi profile, nuevas jeje una que sera Alice/Jasper y la otra no se si les guste será Sakura/Saoran (de Sakura Card Captors) ja bueno solo las subiré hasta que termine esta historia y la de El chico de los ojos esmeraldas ja XD bueno, se cuidan nos leemos pronto, las quero XD, besos, abrazos CHAO!**


	10. Cap 8

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer.

* * *

Presentandose a los suegros.

27/30 Días.

-Aun no puedo creerlo, esto es demasiada presion Edward- chillo la muchacha impacientemente.

-Disculpe dama, pero he de recordarle que despues de hablar con ellos usted no será el tiro al blanco de su suegro -enfatizo entre comillas-. Mis padres te adoran –se lamento-.

-Pues puede que despues de que me hiciera novia de su adorado e inocente hijo, es probable que piensen diferente.

-No lo creo, te apuesto cinco dolares a que te aceptan sin chistar –le dio su mejor sonrisa traviesa-.

-Bien acepto la apuesta –dio un apretón amistoso a la mano de su novio- bien ahora deja de hablarme que ahora tengo que prepararme psicológicamente para todos los gritos que escuchare de tus papis –termino cerrando los ojos mientras que su acompañante se bufaba-.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –saludo Esme cariñosamente-.

-Pues mamá tengo… tenemos que hablar –sonrío el chico-. Es importante para mi que tu y papá lo sepan.

-Amor crees que no lo he notado al fin que ya lo dejaron salir a flote –se carcajeo un poco por que los chicos tenian la duda pintada en la cara- para ser mas especifica, ayer tu padre y yo te escuchamos hijo.

-¡¿Qué? –Bella habia salido de su estado de shock-. P-pp-pero, no me vas a amenazar o algo Esme –estaba en problemas, ahora tenia que lleguar pidiendole prestado a Charlie dinero-.

-No cariño, Carlslile y yo estamos felices por ustedes, así que como dicen por ahí tres son multitud así que me retiro, quedense lo que quieran –se despidio caminando hacia las escaleras-.

-Ejem –carraspeo triunfador Edward- creo que alguien me debe cinco dolares –apunto llevando su mano enfrente de la cara de Bella-. He ¿Por qué te ries?, yo fui quien gano.

-Rió por una simple razon, yo resongare para darte mi dinero, pero tu te la vas a ver mas difícil, mi papacito no es tan facil he Ed –el trego en seco-.

-Aja pero tu tienes que aplacar su ira primero, aparte –miro su reloj- son las dos de la tarde y Emmet estara con el, osea que no será solo un problema ¡sera doble!

-Pues eso te buscas por andar conmigo a la fuerza –se encojio de hombros-.

-No fue a la fuerza tu dijiste si, recuerdalo podias haberme dicho no enfrente de todos mas no lo hiciste –"_Demonios el tiene un buen punto"_, pensaba la chica-.

-Si, si mi culpa, mala Bella, aun así y para que se te quite lo platicon no hare que Emmet se vaya.

-Por favor no seas cruel, es mas no te cobro la apuesta y tu me ayudas –ella lo penso, era mejor no deberle a nadie en lugar de deverle a un padre que te cobra intereses.

-Esta bien pero antes de que se me vaya mi buen humor tenemos que irnos a mi casa… que te tiemblen tus patitas Ed, por que hoy conoceras realmente a tu suegro - termino entre comillas-.

-¿Ya se van? –pregunto Alice con un deje que desilusión-.

-Si, ya nos vamos.

-No, aun no nos vamos –apresuro a decir Edward totalmente agradecido de que su hermana se hubiese aparecido-. Verdad Al que no es necesario que despues de, contando con hoy, tres dias de novios debamos decirle a su papa que somos novios –le estaba rogando con sus ojos-.

-Pues te digo la verdad o te miento.

-Mienteme.

-No creo que mejor te dire la verdad, desde que tienes ya pensado en infiltrarte en el campo minado –señalo a Bella- debes de tantearlo para no pisar una bomba –la pareja solo se quedo en silencio- lo siento demasiado tiempo con Jazz, es que durmieron aquí ayer. No te enojes –se dirigio a su hermano- el durmió en su cuarto y Rosalie durmió conmigo.

-Mas le vale.

-Bueno lo que quiere decir la enana, es que debiste ganarte a mi padre, pero como no lo hiciste pisaras el detonador de todas las bombas –le dio una sonrisa marca Colgate-.

-Exacto, ves ella me entiende mas que tu.

-No es eso, si no que últimamente eres mas extraña.

-Ja ja ja, pues adivina que hermanito querido, te iba a apoyar pero ya que me agredes, les dejare el camino libre… y te doy un consejo… corre en zigzag ok, si lo haces hiendote derecho es mas facil que te atine.

-Gracias, si querias ponerme paranoico ya lo lograste.

-Ay… en serio que poco aguantas, eres otro Emmet.

-No el la vio mas facil, solo tuvo que lidiar con un cuñado colerico que sabia karate, ¡yo! –apunto señalandose a si mismo- tengo que lidiar con un suegro que aparte de ser el jefe de la policia tiene una pistola enorme y un cuñado cuyos musculos que tiene son enormes, muy enojado que me quiere matar desde antier.

-Mmm gallina. Sabes… ya vete que se te hace tarde y de Emmet es seguro que venga a buscar a su pequeña hermanita –le guiño un ojo a la aludida que trataba de no reirse a carcajadas-.

-Pero tu…

-Ya, ya estuvo, ya vámonos, ademas no es enorme es de 45 mm –Bella lo empezo a empujar hasta que estaban en la puerta del carro.

Ya iban en camino cuando perdieron de vista la casa de los Cullen, la compañera del piloto estallo a carcajada abierta. El solo la miro con ojos de fingido odio y no cruzo palabra con ella hasta que estuvieron enfrente a la casa de ella.

Bella tardo casi media hora para hacer que su amigo quitara las manos del volante y saliera para poder entrar a la acogedora casa. Sabian que ahí estaba el jefe por que afuera estaba su patrulla, solo fue exclusivamente por que su hija le prometio una comida para volver a trabajar. Entraron y estaba en casi total silencio, se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de un televisor encendido.

-Bella ¿eres tu? –grito desde la sala-.

-Si papá, voy a hacerte de comer, Edward comera con nosotros, ¿Emmet esta contigo?

-O que bien ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Cómo esta eso de que el chico se va a quedar a comer? y si aquí esta babeando por que salio la cosa que le roba el sueño.

-Hare espagueti, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? el se ha quedado a cenar antes y Emmet deja de hacer eso o Rosalie se pondra celosa.

-Esta bien esperare con ansias ese espagueti, pregunto lo del chico por que normalmente cena o desayuna aquí no es normal de el venir en la tarde –tanto Edward como Bella se tensaron un poco al escuchar lo ultimo-.

-Y mi Rose no se pone celosa sabe que la amo mas a ella que a ese estupendo Jeep azul que si consigo será rojo.

-Para que convinen ¿verdad?.

-Claro ya sabes que hermanita –respondió ya estando en la cocina con los recien llegados-. Por cierto, Bells, queridisima Bells.

-¿Qué quieres Emmet?

-¿Haras el espagueti normal o haras el especial? –hizo puchero cual niño-.

-El especial.

-¡Si! –hizo una pose de triunfo- pero… casi nunca haces eso a menos que… ¿Qué le vas a decir a papá?

-¿Qué no puedo consentirlo de vez en cuando?

-Si, si puedes, pero ese platillo lo haces siempre que necesitas suavizarlo, igual como mamá lo hacia.

-Bueno… me atrapaste pero eso no es de tu incumbencia lo escucharas en la mesa –finalizo cuando puso unos sartenes en la estufa.

-Bien pero te doy un consejo si es algo que necesita que estemos los dos calmados vas a tener que hacer tamaño jumbo –comento saliendo.

-Hazlos extra-jumbo Bella por favor –suplico Edward, todo para que su calvario terminara en buenas condiciones.

Estaban los cuatro en la mesa, los hermanos estaban en los flancos de su padre mientras que Edward le tocaba estar directamente enfrente de su verdugo. Comían placidamente sin hablar, hasta que Bella decidió romper el hielo.

-Papá.

-¿Qué paso hija?, por cierto este espagueti esta esplendido me encanta.

-Si gracias, este papá, Edward y yo necesitamos hablar contigo.

-Aja díganme –respondió aun estando con toda su atención en la comida-.

-Pues Sr. Swan –tomo la mano de Bella como acto reflejo y respiro hondo-. Este Bella y yo somos… somos novios –cerrando los ojos dijo muy bajito lo ultimo-.

-Mmm... que bien.

-¡¿Enserio? –cuestionaron gritando, en especial Emmet.

-Enserio ¿Qué? Hijo –respondió Charlie Swan contrariado-.

-Si escuchaste lo que dijeron ¿cierto?

-Si que son novicios, lo cual no entiendo hija según tu te querias casar.

-No apa dijo que son novios –recalco la ultima palabra-.

Charlie volteo directamente a ver a Edward, se le quedo viendo, su hija estaba muy asustada nunca lo vio así de enojado. Charlie se paro y empezo a caminar hacia la salida.

-Edward, por favor muchacho ¿podrias venir?

-Voy a morir, voy a morir, Bella ¡voy a morir! –repetia muy bajo solo para que ella pudiera escucharlo-.

-Callate y siguelo.

-¡A si lo seguire y asi podra destasarme mas agusto!

-Dios que dramatico eres en serio...

-¡Muchacho! –el señor Swan no estaba ya de buen humor.

-Dijiste que el espagueti lo suavizaba –le reclamo a su novia.

-Pues ahora no, asi que vete –termino empujandolo hacia la entrada-.

Edward salio con miedo de que estuviera la pistola apuntandole la cabeza, mas cuando asomo su cabeza vio que Charlie estaba caminando hacia donde empezaba el bosque. Trago en seco y lo siguio, el jefe Swan se quedo parado dandole la espalda al chico.

-¿Que pretendes al andar con mi hija? –dijo en un tono serio-.

-P-pp-pues en realidad... solo estar con ella.

-¡PERO SI ESO YA LO HACIAN! – exploto-.

-Si señor pero esto es diferente.

-Si, yo mejor que nadie lo se –comento algo pensativo-. Solo ye digo una cosa muchacho -se acerco hasta casi topar su nariz con la de el- Si acaso llegas a tocar a mi hija de una forma no digna, mas te vale que no teescondas bien por que te voy a buscar, Edward Cullen, te voy a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras – termino tocando con la punta del cañon la cadera del chico.

-Si señor – su voz jamas sono tan chillona.

-Bien chico, vete – nole dijo dos veces cuando, el estaba corriendo.

Bella estaba preocupada su padre habia desolgado su pistola, no queria que lo asustara mas de lo que devia, "si el y sus ideas por eso le pasa lo que le pasa", pensaba. De pronto vio a su novio corriendo en zig zag hacia la puerta.

-¿Que paso? – pregunto alarmada.

-Nada, solo que te digo de una vez, nada de abrazos, saludos de beso, ni nada por el estilo estando en Forks, me escuchaste –le espeto casi gritando.

Todo empezaba desde ese momento, todo el juego empezaba, la chica pensaba que no devian seguir y el chico ya lo estaba dudando.

**

* * *

**

**HUY! Que les parecio! he ja digamne ja, bueno este es el cap enserio perdonen la demora pero es que mi USB estaba viruliento y en las compus donde me ponia se borraban todos, es mas hoy estuve en tres cafes diferentes ja, bueno ojala les guste mucho igual que a mi ja, y CHAN CHAN CHAN! ya van a empezar la segunda cita!**

**Ja bueno las dejo no puedo decir nada mas jajaj las dejare asi imaginandose too jaja bueno me retiro, las quiero, se cuidan un monton CHAO!**

**P.D: Plis, plis plis un review ja XD**


	11. Cap 9

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Todo por una cita.

26/30 Días.

**_EPOV_**

-¡Bella! Mas te vale que salgas no puedes esconderte de ¡tu novio! –grite lo ultimo.

-¡EDWARD! ¡Cállate! –saco casi el cuerpo entero por la ventana de su recámara.

-¡O QUE! HE –le rete.

Nuestra primera cita oficial y lo que hace es irse a encerrar a su recámara, la puerta de la casa esta abierta, yo tengo llave de la puerta de su cuarto… mas sin embargo esta Emmet… y…. ¡NI LOCO ME METO A LA BOCA DEL LOBO!

-¡Te hecho a Emmet!

-¡Bu hu! Bella, ya deja de lloriquear y sal que se nos esta haciendo tarde y será tu culpa si en lugar de un hijo bueno y sano, llega una caja con mis restos a mis padres.

-En serio, a veces me pregunto si no eres el hermano perdido mellizo de Emmet.

-Ja si como digas, ¡ya sal!

-¡Huy esta bien! –entro totalmente sonrojada, se me hizo extraño y voltee, todos en la calle estaban viendo el show que hicimos. Ojala esto no llegue a los oídos del jefe Swan, solo de pensarlo trague en seco. Sonó un portazo muy fuerte y supe que era Bella, siempre como vil niña haciendo un berrinche.

-Ya estoy ya nos vamos –susurro enfadada subiéndose al auto.

-Bien ¿a donde quieres ir? –pregunte poniéndome el cinturón.

-No se supone que tu eres el novio y quien sabe que…

-Si pero se supone que en una relación la pareja decide a donde va a ir y todo eso entre los dos.

-Según me dijo Alice eso no es cierto –respondió enojada.

-Según me dijo Jasper es cierto –ya me estaba empezando a exaltar.

-¡Vez para que quieres que seamos novios, si no sabemos serlo!

-¡Se supone que para eso estamos haciendo esto no! –explote.

-Bueno, ¡YA! Hay que calmarnos.

-Tú empezaste… ¡AHORA NO TE QUIERAS SAFAR!

-Recuerda esta Emmet haya adentro y mi papa te destasara si no me traes a las ocho a mi casa.

-¿Qué horas son? –pregunte frotándome la sien.

-Son las tres –me dijo la hora y pise hasta el fondo el acelerador, si quería traerla a la hora, o mas temprano mas me valía irme lo más rápido que pudiera.

**_NPOV_**

Los chicos no se habían hablado en todo lo que duro el camino, Edward iba preocupado por la hora, mientras que Bella solo estaba enfurruñada esperando que este día acabara y ya no salir de su casa. Llegaron en casi una hora a Port Angeles, la copiloto solo rodó los ojos, _"Vaya cita..." _pensó. El se aparco hábilmente al lado de una heladería, apago el coche y miro directamente a la chica que tenia perdida la mirada hacia el establecimiento.

-No me mires.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no me gusta que me miren… me desgasto.

-Mmm mira nada mas, ya déjate de cosas y vamos.

-Esta es la cita.

-Si.

-Para eso me sacaste de mi queridísima cama.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no estabas en la cama, solo estabas en el cuarto como si fuera un fuerte para no salir.

-Eso no importa solo para esto me sacaste.

-Bella… -volvió a cerrar la puerta de su auto- mira, se que no estas a gusto aquí de esta forma conmigo, pero tu y yo tenemos un acuerdo.

-Un acuerdo –murmuro- Edward… ¿sabes que estoy nerviosa?

-¿Enserio?

-Si… estoy aterrorizada… y eso que estoy en una cita con mi mejor amigo.

-Te entiendo… pero creo que eso es lo que pasan todos en su primera cita, ¿no lo crees?

-Posiblemente… pero eso no cambia que esto sea raro.

-Si, ya se.

-¿Enserio vamos a tener que hacer durante todo un mes todo lo que hacen las parejas normales?, si es que acaso llamamos a nuestro amigos normales.

-Ya se verdad –rió- no se como los aguantamos.

-Yo me llevo la peor parte tengo a tu hermana.

-Creo que mas bien estamos empatados yo tengo a tu hermano… y digamos que se parece mucho a Alice.

-Si, bueno ya me tienes aquí, así que me compraras el más grande que tengan. –bajo de un brinco y se metió dejando a su acompañante aun en el carro.

El suspiro, era lo bueno de conocerse tan bien, siempre salían ganando los dos, Edward súbitamente se sintió nervioso, ya había hablado con ella, pero e su interior sintió como si estuviera descolocado de su zona de confort, como si al escuchar que Bella estaba nerviosa, el debía de estarlo también. Hizo caso omiso de su sentir y bajo, para ir directo al local, entrando vio a Bella platicando animadamente con el chico que la estaba despachando.

Claramente el chico le estaba coqueteando, sintió unas ganas inmensas de tener su puño contra la mejilla de aquel. Sacudió su cabeza, _"¿Qué me esta pasando?" _pensó algo apenado, pero no por eso dejo de sentirlo.

-Hola, ¿de que vas a querer tu nieve Bells? –pregunto abrazándola por detrás, el chico que antes estaba animado, miraba con cara de enfado a Edward mientras que el le daba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Chocolate –murmuro la chica algo extrañada por el raro comportamiento de su novio, el chico solo estaba siendo amable con ella, eso creía ella.

-Ok, ¿cual es el mas grande que tienen? –volvió a preguntar el chico con la ceja alzada.

-Es el cono de waffle, cuesta siete dólares. –el chico que estaba siendo tan amable para poder sacar una cita con Bella, quería vengarse con Edward por haberle quitado la oportunidad de salir con ella.

-Pero en el letrero que tienes atrás dice que cuesta cuatro.

-Disculpe señor, pero cambiamos repentinamente el precio –le respondió ahora el con la ceja alzada.

Bella quien estaba viendo, todo el duelo, solo suspiro zafándose de los brazos de Edward y camino hasta una mesa para esperar su helado.

-No puede cobrarme a ese precio el helado, si no estaba el precio corregido no puede darlo como lo acaba de poner.

-Claro que puedo señor tengo permiso de mi jefe.

-No lo creo, quiero verlo.

-No se encuentra señor… o es acaso que no puede pagarle un conito a su novia –escupió la ultima palabra, pensando en que era lo que le veía a el, que el no tuviera.

-Pues en eso estas equivocado, dame el que quiere _"mi"_ novia y a mi me das uno normal.

-A se quedo sin efectivo, también aceptamos tarjeta de crédito –siguió el chico echándole leña al fuego.

Edward sintió la necesidad de no solo tener en la cara del chico su puño si no también su pie en donde mas le dolía.

–Pues esta equivocado, déme uno igual al de ella, pero de vainilla.

-Disculpe señor entonces no seria igual.

-Solo déme uno de esos pero de sabor vainilla.

-Bien, enseguida se lo doy –aquel chico no le quedo mas que empezar a darle sus helados.

-Aquí tiene señor uno de vainilla y uno de chocolate.

-¿De vainilla? Yo lo quería de fresa –sonrió con mas malicia Edward-, ¿no podrías cambiármelo?

-Esta bien señor.

-Mira Bella aquí tienes tu nieve –le dio su nieve, mientras ella lo miraba acusadoramente- ¿Qué?, o vamos solo le estoy haciendo un rato miserable como lo hizo conmigo.

-No me interesa así que ve por tu nieve, la que te de, y regrésate –apunto con una voz amenazadora.

-Si mama –volvió al mostrador.

-Bien señor aquí tiene su nieve de cereza negra.

-Dije fresa –ya estaba agotándole su paciencia.

-O disculpe usted pero ya no puedo cambiárselo, su novia lo esta esperando –sonrió con suficiencia mientras veía a la chica que le decía gracias con la mirada. El no perdió su oportunidad así que con la mano le dijo: "Llámame".

-Ese idiota que se cree, pero vera, llenare unas doscientas hojas de queja para que lo corran… -su acompañante hasta ese punto dejo de escucharlo, por que estaba viendo que en la servilleta que le dio junto con su cono, venia una nota; _"Hola soy Robert, te me hiciste muy bonita… llámame"_y venia seguido por el numero telefónico, ella volteo sonriéndole al chico mientras despistadamente rompía la servilleta sin que la vieran tanto Edward como aquel chico.

-Esta nieve esta buena, pero no tanto como la de fresa –se veía algo desanimado.

-Mmm no quieres un poco de la mía –le acerco el cono para que tomara un poco.

-Rica, pero no me la voy a acabar Bella, esta es demasiada nieve.

-Dile que te de un vasito para que se lo des a Emmet, de lo que nos quede la revolvemos y le decimos que es una nueva nieve que sacaron, y con nuestras caras de pena le decimos que se derritió en el camino.

-Eres mala con tu hermano… pero no es mala idea, solo que tu vas por el vaso, al cabo a el le caíste bien… mas que bien –murmuro lo ultimo.

-O a poco, Edward Cullen esta celoso –rió.

-Yo, pff por favor, y luego de ti.

-Bueno entonces le diré que me de, de nuevo su numero por que se mojo la servilleta y se hizo borroso.

-¡¿Qué te dio que?

-Ya no te esponjes iré por el vaso.

-No te quedas aquí, yo iré por el.

El vaso en lugar de que se lo regalaran, se lo vendió el chico por unos dos dólares. En el camino Edward seguía echando chispas y estaba sacando cuanta cosa le venia a la mente. Bella solo lo escuchaba, negando la cabeza.

**_BPOV_**

Llegamos a mi casa algo temprano, mi papa y mi hermano no estaban, así que metí la nieve al congelador, mientras que Edward dejaba el carro casi a la orilla del bosque para que mi padre no lo viera.

-Me asqueo la nieve –dijo Edward contra la almohada de mi cama.

-A mi no, estaba bien rica.

-Recuerda que yo no soy tan fan de la nieve.

-Si, pero tu y tu orgullo no te dejaron agarrar lo que querías.

-¿Orgullo?, por favor Bella, el se estaba metiendo conmigo desde que entre al local.

-¡BELLA! ¡YA LLEGUE! –me quede helada en mi lugar- ¡Bella! ¡¿Estas aquí?

-¡Si papa aquí estoy en mi cuarto!

-Por favor que no entre, por favor que no entre, dios santo si haces que no entre te juro que no vuelvo a robarme la goma de mascar de Bella –murmuraba como si fuera su mantra.

-¡Así que siempre has sido tu!

-Calla, si tu padre me ve aquí me mata.

-Otra vez con lo de matar, no lo hará me quiere demasiado, lo mas que hara es que deje a Emmet darte una lección.

-¿De matemáticas?

-Quisieras –se escucho como mi papa empezó a caminar por las escaleras.

-Bella hay viene –dijo con un tono de niña, mientras se trataba de esconder en el armario- no quepo quedara abierto –se escucho mi padre mas cerca- hay diosito no quepo debajo de tu cama, ¿Por qué esta tan chaparra? –estaba frustrado, vi la ventana que tenia un pequeño tejaban afuera y la que daba hacia un árbol.

-¿Qué prefieres? Brincar hacia al árbol o estarte en el tejaban. –Edward se dispuso a ver por las dos ventanas.

-Estas loca, el tejaban no me va a poder y el árbol esta a metro y medio de tu ventana.

-Son las únicas opciones, y no me mires así.

-Bella hija ¿puedo pasar?

* * *

**Ja que les parecio? bueno, malo, que?.**

**Bueno me disculpo, es que no tenia inspiracion chicas, inclusive en este momento estoy en la universidad en el centro de computo, vine solo a chekar mi correo, si aja, tenia empezado el capitulo y cuando lo lei era el momento de escribir ja. Si se preguntan que como que un cono de waffle, jaja pues es que es como el cono solo que lo hacen en una waflera y pues por eso les pusieron por aca, asi.**

**Ojala les haya gustado, y pues que les parece si les dejo un adelantito? Si, no, NO ESCUCHO! jajaj XD bueno creo que es un si de todas verdad XD bueno bueno, aqui les va:**

_-Sabes Al… creo que me estoy enamorando…_

_-A ver Bella, Emmet pidan permiso... ¡QUE NOS VAMOS DE CAMPING!..._

_-Entonces ¿Por qué no se lo dices? -Alice estaba emocionada pero ella no podia ser intermediaria en esta situacion._

_-Por que se que no siente lo mismo por mi… -segui martirizándome._

_-Piensas eso ¿Por qué?..._

_-Por que se que no lo hará, somos amigos recuerdas._

_-Sabes… tu inseguridad te ha dejado ciego a la verdad…_

**Huy que les parecio el adelanto! estoy trabajando en el todavia jaja XD pero sera emocionante... espero... si no lo es me lo dicen con pelos y señale ok. Aparte todo depende del proximo cap si es que acaso se dan el primer... HAY! QUE ESOTY HACIENDO! NO PUEDO REVELARLES TODAVIA ESA NOTICIA! jaja lo siento yo misma me prometi que a pesar de que quisiera decirles no podria... perense poquito ok que proximamente les dire en que cap viene el... o pues jajaj XD bueno mejor me voy si no me metere en muchos problemas con mi madre XD ya es tarde y tengo que ir a trabajar ok.**

**Se cuidan, nos vemos, LAS QUIERO!, muchos kisses and hughs! CHAO!**

**P.D.: Un review plis! plis! plis! plis! XD**


	12. Cap 10

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Escape y dia de camping.

-¿Bella, hija puedo pasar? –volvió a preguntar Charlie mientras entraba por la puerta.

-A si papa –contesto algo consternada Bella, por que no vio a Edward por ningún lado.

-Hija quería hablar contigo.

-Si, ¿de que quieres hablar? –pregunto buscando con la mirada al chico.

-Mira… no se como empezar –se revolvió un poco el cabello sentándose en la silla mecedora que pertenecía a su esposa-. Bien… aquí voy.

-Vamos papa, no pasa nada, no te voy a morder. –le comento riendo.

-Ja bien. Es con respecto a que ya tienes novio hija…

-Aja.

-Pues tu ya sabes… quieras o no…

-Si papa.-se estaba impacientando.

-Cuando ustedes… se… besan, ya sabes y empieza a ser otra cosa –dijo entrecortadamente y muy avergonzado.

-No papa, por favor no me des la platica –suplico Bella compitiendo con su padre al ruborizarse.

-Hija debo de… tengo que protegerte de alguna manera, ya eres adulta y…

-¡PAPA!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Solo te estoy diciendo que si vas a tener sexo con ese muchacho más les vale usar protección! –soltó gritando.

De pronto se escucho como cayo algo fuera de la casa, la platica se interrumpió y Charlie saco medio cuerpo por la ventana para ver que había pasado.

-¡Sabia que tenia que arreglar ese tejaban! ¡Tu madre misma me lo dijo, que algún día se iba a caer y que iba a lastimar a alguien! –empezó a despotricar mientras volvía a meterse- ¿Bella?

Se encontraba solo en la recamara, ella corrió como nunca había corrido llegandoantes de que su padre lo hiciera.

-¿Edward? ¿Edward? –susurro algo desesperada- Edward ¡contéstame demonios! –de pronto se empezó a escuchar un quejido que provenía desde debajo del tejaban- ¿Ed? O dios mío ¿estas bien?

-Como nunca –le respondió con voz sofocada.

-Bella, ¿Dónde estas?

-Mi papa –el se volvió a quejar- te tienes que quedar ahí –le afirmo metiendo sus extremidades bajo el tejaban para que no se viera-.

-¡BELLA!

-¡Acá estoy! –contesto mientras su padre salía de la casa.

-A hija, no intentes levantarlo, yo lo hare.

-¡No! –el se irguió y le vio algo confundido- N-No lo hagas, te vas a lastimar, mejor deja que Emmet lo haga.

-¿Crees que tu viejo no puede ya con algo tan pequeño como esto?

-No claro que puedes, pero por que tentar la suerte, recuerda que tienes lastimada la cadera de aquel sentón que te diste en las albercas.

-Mm... cierto no lo recordaba, bueno mejor entramos, vamos hija.

-Voy papa, enseguida entro, mientras ve pidiendo pizza.

Cuando estaba completamente segura de que su padre no saldría ya, empezó a tratar de levantar el tejaban.

-Edward no puedo levantarlo sola, tienes que ayudarme –al aludido volvió a quejarse-. Vamos para ti esto es pan comido.

-Si, si, claro –respondió en un susurro- te recuerdo… ¡tú no eres la que esta aquí completamente tendida en el suelo con un pedazo de casa sobre ti!

-Bien -refunfuño- ¡ah! espera –la chica tomo una tabla de madera que había frente a la casa, y la utilizo como si fuera una palanca. Levanto el tejaban lo suficiente para que el chico pudiera rodar para quedar fuera de ahí.

-Pensé que iba a aquedar atrapado de por vida.

-No empieces, así que ya vete antes de que mi papa te vea.

-A ósea que me vas a hacer irme en mi carro después de que me di una caída de… -se sostuvo en sus codos volteando a ver la ventana del segundo piso- casi tres metros y medio, que tal si tengo una contusión y me desmayo manejando –termino levantándose poco a poco- ¡hay mi cuerpecito! –se quejo con voz aguda.

-Ven conmigo. –lo arrastro hacia la casa- Pa, Edward llego.

-No que ya habían salido –respondió secamente viendo fijamente un libro que tenia en la piernas.

-Si, solo que lo invite a comer.

-Entonces vuelve a llamar a la pizzeria, a ver si todavía no salen para acá.

-Aja –le respondió volviéndose sobre sus talones aun con Edward en la mano, cuando lo sento en la silla se dispuso a llamar.

-Se mueve, se mueve –tenia la mirada fija en el suelo– Bella se mueve –termino susurrando y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Edward! –corrió a su lado golpeando levemente su cara.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien –cuando se irguió completamente, se fue hacia un lado.

-No lo estas, sabes creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa, ya a de estar Carlslile ahí.

-¿Qué horas son?

-Son las siete, si, ya debe de haber terminado su turno –dijo mirando su reloj- papa, ahorita vengo Edward no se siente bien, lo llevare a su casa.

-Si quieres los llevo, ya es tarde.

-No te preocupes, quiero pizza cuando llegue.

-Esta bien, pero no prometo dejarte algo.

Salio tomando al lisiado del brazo para guiarlo hacia el Volvo. Ella manejo ágilmente el coche y lo llevo lo mas pronto que pudo hacia su casa, ya estaban llegando cuando se estaba quedando dormido mas no pudo por que ella le dio una cachetada para que pudiera despertar bien, esperando ella que fuera lo mejor en lugar de que fuera lo peor que pudiera hacer. Su padre lo examino y solo le dio unas pastillas para el dolor, le habían dicho que se cayó de una bicicleta -ya que el no sabia usarlas y quiso aprender- y al caer se golpeo la cabeza. Al día siguiente ella llego a primera hora para ver como estaba su amigo.

26/30 días.

-Ay, ay, ay –se quejaba Edward cada vez que se movía.

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor si te hubieras aventado al árbol –el la fulmino con la mirada- ya no me mires asi. Si hubieras llegado, de perdida a una rama.

-Ja, ja, ja. Si me hubiera aventado al árbol tu padre me hubiera visto.

-Aun no entiendo como es que llegaste a estar abajo del tejaban en lugar de caer al lado o algo así.

-Pues…

-¿Pues?

-Era imposible que no escuchara de lo que estaban hablando –se removió en el sillón de la sala mientras su acompañante se sonrojaba-, y pues cuando grito a los cuatro vientos lo que grito digamos que me tomo desprevenido y resbale.

-Luego… -lo insito a seguir.

-Como no quería caer, me sostuve del filo del tejaban y en lugar de sostenerme un poco se vino junto conmigo.

-O ¡Así que eso fue lo que paso! –grito Emmett desde el segundo piso junto con un golpe seco- ¡Auch! ¿Qué?

-Tonto ya supieron que estábamos aquí.

-Chicos bajen, no quiero que mis intimidades sean escuchadas clandestinamente -grito Edward.

-Bueno, yo quería escuchar un: "Bella te amo, no sabes cuanto", mientras ella contestaba, "Edward eso es lo mas maravilloso que me has dicho yo también te amo" –Alice comento tratando de imitar las voces de sus amigos, risueñamente cuando termino de bajar las escaleras.

-Calla enana –le amenazo Emmett.

-¡Bu! Aguafiestas –hizo un puchero- pero bueno, los dos son los seres más anti-románticos que he visto.

-Eso es solo por que no me has visto en acción Alice –se tapo rápidamente la boca con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos olvidandose momentaneamente de su dolor.

-Calmado, Ed, no te daré una advertencia para la otra.

-Si Em…

-Ah –suspiro- mi Jazzy no esta.

-¿Y eso? –pregunto Bella.

-Es que están con sus papas y como nunca están juntos pues quería dejarles este día a solas con ellos –sonrío.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer que implique tener a Jasper pegado contigo durante días? –pregunto cautelosamente su hermano.

-Bueno, ya que arruinaste la sorpresa –volvió a suspirar-. A ver Bella, Emmett, pidan permiso… ¡QUE NOS VAMOS DE CAMPING! –todos se quejaron al unísono- ¿Qué? Miren véanlo del lado positivo quieren, tu -señalo a Emmet- podrás estar con Rosalie todo lo que quieras y ustedes –se dirigió a la pareja- podrán tener su tercera cita.

-¡¿Ya la tercera? –grito Emmet- ¿No es la segunda? –empezó a ponerse rabioso.

-Ya cállate Emmet, recuerda que no esta Jazz y puedo ser muy explosiva si no esta el aquí conmigo. –el no contesto ya que no quería que le saltara a la yugular.

Paso el rato y, Bella y Emmett se despidieron ya que tenían que estar en casa temprano dejando al otro par de hermanos sentados en la sala.

-Sabes Al… creo que me estoy enamorando –apenas escucho eso Alice tuvo en su cara presente la sorpresa. Cosa que no duro ya que Edward estallo en carcajadas dando a entender que era una broma-. Hubieras visto tu cara jajaja, de-de verdad jaja –siguió carcajeándose mientras Alice lo veía totalmente seria y divertida. Ella sabía que su hermano quería a su amiga más de lo que debía pero… ella no podía hacer nada él tenía que darse cuenta solito.

25/30 días.

-Ash odio… en serio odio ir de camping –se quejo por enésima vez Rosalie, mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la casa de campaña-.

-Si Rose tu vida es miserable. –le respondió enfadada Alice.

-Jasper controla a tu novia.

-Lo siento pero, si trato de hacerlo no tendré… -se silencio de pronto cuando Edward lo vio con ojos amenazadores.

-Huy… si las miradas fueran puñales –empezó Emmett- ¡pues el mundo estaría llenos de gays!

-Que gracioso amor –lo beso Rosalie ya que a nadie se le hacían graciosas las bromas de Emmett.

-Si verdad –contesto emocionado- mira aquí te va otro –todos esperaron preparados para hacerle "Buh" colectivamente- ¿que es negro por fuera y amarillo por dentro? –espero que contestaran pero por mas que los demás se estaban quebrando la cabeza para adivinarlo no podían- ¡UN POLLITO NINJA!

-¡Hay Emmett! –le respondieron aventándole piedritas pequeñas.

Cayó la noche y para que empezara ha haber ambiente, prendieron una fogata, sacaron un paquete de malvaviscos y otro de salchichas cocteleras -las favoritas de Emmett-

-Bien chicos creo que yo me voy a dormir –bostezo Emmett.

-Buenas noches –respondieron al unísono.

-Bueno yo también me voy.

-Hea… golosa… -le dijo Alice a Rose con un tono algo pervertido.

-Al...

-Perdón –se disculpo (aunque no estaba arrepentida) abrazando a su novio.

-Bella por que no vamos a caminar –le susurro Edward.

Ella asintió y se fue con el sin avisarles a los demás. La noche cayo con todo solo se veía un cielo negro repleto de estrellas. Caminaron entre los árboles –se fueron a acampar a Goat Rocks- hasta que Edward diviso un árbol retorcido que daba la ilusión de que en cualquier momento se iba a caer.

-Nos sentamos haya –le apunto el árbol.

-Oye esta cómodo –comento Bella sentada- si lo se un árbol cómodo, raro.

-Si, y ¿que haremos ahora?

-Pues… te invito a una cita –termino con una sonrisa.

-A si, novia mía, y ¿qué es lo que hará para nuestra cita?

-Pues… siéntate.

-Bien y ahora.

-Recuéstate –el se empezó a poner nervioso.

-¿Para?

-Tu hazlo –repitió sonrojada.

El hizo caso y quedo con la mirada perdida en el cielo, su corazón lo sentía en los oídos, su respiración se volvió agitada, sin saber por que se empezó a sentir avergonzado.

-Edward, ¿Qué te pasa?

-He… nada, nada. –esquivo la mirada de la castaña.

-Dímelo Ed… eres mi mejor amigo después de todo –_"Me duele que diga eso… pero ¿Por qué? Sino es mas que la verdad"_pensaba.

-Si lo se, pero no es nada enserio… la estrellas son bellas.

-Si… cuando me ponía a imaginar a mi misma con novio, una de las citas que venían a mi mente era así.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto idiotizado por el sonido de su voz.

-Así como estamos ahorita, los dos serios sin decirnos nada, viendo la belleza que nos brinda el espacio.

-Tú y tus filosofadas –rió desprendiéndose un poco del nervio.

-Cállate –le golpeo levemente el hombro.

Solamente quedaban Alice y Jasper alrededor de la fogata, inmersos en un beso que parecía que nunca se iba a acabar.

-Jasper –murmuro Alice.

-Al… aprovechamos que no esta tu hermanito por acá.

-O dios al fin he podido pervertir a mi novio –alzo una ceja sugestivamente.

-Si digamos que molesta a Rosalie quien no esta tan contenta con el asunto.

-Vamos –termino por arrastrar a Jasper por el cuello hasta estar dentro de la casa de campaña.

Dentro empezaron a besarse hasta que las cosas empezaron a subir de tono, las ropas les empezaron a estorbar… mas sin embargo... no me meteré mas en ese asunto.

La casa de campaña se movía, por la actividad que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de ella. Rose y Emmet veían la casa como si estuviera poseída no creyendo como es que sus amigos estaban asiendo ese tipo de cosas al lado de ellos.

-Rose… Rose…

-¿Qué quieres? -le resepondio susurrando igualmente.

-Deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ya sabes para saber quien ¡Auch! ¿Qué les pasa es la semana de golpeemos a Emmet?

-¡¿Qué no vez que es lo que esta pasando al lado? –como si lo estuvieran esperando se empezaron a escuchar respiraciones mas agitadas-. Ya se ven conmigo.

El siguió a su novia hasta que llegaron al arrollo que pasaba al lado de donde estaban. Rosalie tomo un balde y lo lleno, "Ahora me cobrare la mojada Al" pensaba la chica mientras le indicaba a su novio que hiciera lo enfrente de donde provenían aquellos ruidos y sin esperar mas abrieron y aventaron el agua ocasionando que las dos personas gritaran a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué paso? –grito Edward llegando junto con su novia de la mano.

-¡Rosalie te voy a matar! –salio con totalmente empapada.

-¿Qué pensé que tenían calor? –comento sarcásticamente.

-¿Si tenían calor? –Bella cambio su cara cuando supo a lo que se refería Rosalie.

-Emmett –salio Jasper igualmente mojado- te voy a patear el trasero, no lo haré hoy ni mañana pero lo hare… lo hare escucha bien –rió al ver como se le iba el color.

-Alice, Jasper, ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? –pregunto Edward aun sin saber de que era lo que hablaban sus amigos.

-¿Enserio no sabes de que es lo que estamos hablando? –le pregunto su amiga-novia.

-No –todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-A… que inocente eres amigo mío, que inocente eres –le palmeo el hombro Emmett.

Mientras Jasper se estaba cambiando y arreglando todo el desorden que se ocasiono en la casa de campaña, Alice estaba al lado de Bella, quejándose de cómo Rosalie la había privado de tener "la noche de las noches" según ella.

-Pero me las pagara vera, yo a ella se lo hize mientras estaba dormida y con un vaso de agua, ella me mojo completamente –comento viendo su atuendo.

-Si verdad –dijo ausente.

-Oye ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto preocupada.

-Ven –arrastro a la pelinegra hasta que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que no las escucharan.

-Dime.

-Es que Alice… creo que me… esta… gustando… tu hermano…

-¿Qué no se supone que por ese andas con el? –le alzo una ceja divertida.

-No te hagas, ya se que sabes.

-Bien me atrapaste, entonces ¿Por qué no se lo dices? -Alice estaba emocionada pero ella no podía ser intermediaria en esta situación.

-Por que se que no siente lo mismo por mi… -siguió martirizándose.

-Piensas eso ¿Por qué?

-Por que se que no lo hará, somos amigos recuerdas.

-Sabes… tu inseguridad te ha dejado ciego a la verdad –le dijo para que abriera sus ojos y luchara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bella te lo estoy diciendo con pelos y señales y no me entiendes –suspiro- creo que eso lo vas a tener que responder tu sola. –la dejo hay con ideas y pensamientos hechos un remolino. Aun no sabía a lo que se refería pero sabía que tenía que reprimir lo que sentía.

-¿Y ahora? -pregunto Edward apenado al caer en la cuenta de que solo había un sleeping bag -lo suficientemente grande para que los dos entraran-.

-Pues yo ya me voy a dormir. -respondió metiéndose dentro- ¿Y tu no vas a dormir?

-A si... pero solo hay un slepping...

-Metete -se recorrió a un lado- vamos solo vamos a dormir.

-Si, claro, ¿que estabas pensando pervertida? -el se metió aun preocupado... aunque no sabia bien el porque.

-¿Yo? -le contesto indignada- sabes que, ya no te quiero aquí sabes mejor shu, vete -le empezó a aventar ocasionando que el estallara en carcajadas al ver los intentos fallidos de ella-. Bien si tu no te vas yo me voy -termino levantandose.

-Ya metete a la "cama" y duermete.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¡Mas te vale no obligar a mi hermana a algo si no iré y te haré el cobijazo! (1) -grito Emmett.

-Ves lo que ocasionas, según yo ya tenia las cosas solucionadas con el -le recrimino en broma poniéndola bajo de el.

-Ya sueltame, cobarde -susurro.

-Ah, cobarde ¿Yo? ja ja ja ahora pagaras -empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajajajaja -carcajeo- ¡Ya Edward! ¡Para que me voy a hacer pis! -el se alejo como si le estuviera quemando- Ja ¿como te quedo el ojo con mi táctica? -el solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya duermete -la empujo de la cabeza y ella cayó de lleno a la almohada.

-Si no estuviera aqui mi almoheda estarias en problemas.

-Es almohada -corrigió acostándose a su lado.

-Eso dije.

-No dijiste almoheda.

-No dije almoheda.

-Te estoy diciendo que eso dijiste.

-No tu dijiste que dijo almoheda y yo dije almoheda -siguió sin percatarse de su error.

-Es almohada. A ver repite conmigo Al...

-Al.

-...moha...

-Moha.

-...da.

-Da. Almohada.

-Bien y la señorita Swan tiene veeeinte puntos -felicito imitando a un conductor de la tv.

-Gracias Ed, ahora dire bien, al-moha-da -le sonrio y se percato de que estaba casi tocando su nariz con la de el, pero no se quito.

-De nada Bells ya sabes aqui toy para lo que necesites -le rozo la nariz mirandola por las pestañas, _"Dios este hombre es sexy... ¡Y SIN SIQUIERA INTENTARLO!"_penso y trago en seco. Pero de inmediato se golpeo mentalmente.

-Bien ya me voy a dormir -le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz y se volteo quedando su espalda con el pecho de el.

-Ok -contesto algo confundido-. Hasta mañana... novia -susurro en su oido, sufriendo ella una combustion interna.

* * *

(1).- el cobijazo, pues esto es les pasa a los que estan en la carcel, ellos estan placidamente dormidos y de pronto en bolita unos les avientan una cobija encima y los empiezan a golpear. ¿que para que les habientan una cobija?, pues para que no vean quien los golpeo, por eso XP.

* * *

**HOLA! mis nenas! ja les gusto el cap... si tuve que hacer eso de restarle unos dillitas jejej, oigan ustedes no estan todos los dias de citas con su novio... ¿o si? jaja bueno... quisiera decirles que les tengo aqui listofas la continuacion pero sinceramente aun la tengo en mi cerebro, no logro unir todas las ideas que tengo en la cabeza, como esta semana de puro examenes pues ya diran ja. Posiblemente les suba el siguiente cap del sabado al lunes jaja en uno de esos dias ok.**

**Solo les dire que... aunque no me la crean ya tengo el final de esta historia jejeje, pero no les dire nada ¡NADA! jajaja XD mala, mala si soy XP. Bueno solo quiero decirles que gracias a todas las chicas que me mandan reviews y las que me leen sin dejarme uno, y pues pondria nombre por nombre, pero desafortunadamente ya no tengo tiempo. Les iba a subir el cap desde el sabado pero si acaso leyeron la nota que estaba antes de este cap se dieron cuenta por que je, y pues si lohice mas largo de lo planeado y me gusto como salio XD.**

**Bueno, no quiero pero las dejo, se cuidan, las quiero, nos leemos pronto, kisses and hughs CHAO!**

**P.D.: si acaso me quieren contactar de una duda o un comentario que quieran hacer o lo que solo quieren hablar conmigo jaja me encuentran en Twitter, Face y messenger el cual es natzi 90 (arroba) msn. com (todo junto), el link de los dos primeros estan en mi profile ok XD.**

**P.D. 2: plis, plis plis, plis, plis! UN REVIEW! XD**


	13. Cap 11

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Sorpresa.

24/30 Días.

Se despertó por el murmullo de los sonidos que se hacían fuera de la casa de campaña, se levanto totalmente enfurruñada ya que el tener a su acompañante no le dejo pegar el ojo durante casi toda la noche. Salió la luz cegadora cayó sobre su rostro, dejando ver después de un rato que solo se encontraban a su alrededor Jasper y Alice. Camino hacia donde estaba el Jeep, _"Bueno me voy a dar una siestecita en un lugar cómodo"_,pensó, antes de llegar al vehículo diviso a su novio.

-¿Qué haces?

-Aquí trayendo leña para la noche ya que queremos hacerles una sorpresa… -susurro lo ultimo dando a entender que no debía de haber dicho eso- Ahorita vengo. –se fue para reemplazar los troncos por una botella de agua y regresar con Bella en un santiamén.

-Entonces me dirás la sorpresa –hizo un puchero parecido a los de Alice- por favor no diré nada, lo prometo.

-Lo siento novia mía, pero yo ya soy inmune a esa cara. –paso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Como que te está gustando utilizar esa palabra ¿verdad?

-Pues ya sabes, es para irme acostumbrando cuando ya tenga a la de verdad –rio mientras a ella le hervía la sangre de tan solo pensar verlo con otra persona.

-Bien, pues vete que quiero dormir –lo aventó para brincar a la parte que no tenía capota del Jeep, quedando de la cintura a abajo por fuera- am, Ed, ¿me ayudas?

-Vamos Bella tienes dos brazos haya arriba tu puedes.

-Ese es el punto mi querido Edward –utilizo un tono parecido al de Sherlock Holmes- que me estoy deteniendo para no irme de pura pompa al suelo.

-Bueno… pero luego no quiero que empieces a decir "¡Hay Edward me manoseo!" –dijo con voz de niña.

-Si, si lo que digas, apresúrate me está doliendo la panza.

El chico pensó en aventarla tomando sus piernas y subiéndola _"Pero lo más seguro es que con su suerte se caiga al suelo", _suspiro, y luego iba a poner sus manos en el retaguardia de la chica y aventarla, _"Pero eso no lo hace un caballero… aunque qué buena vista_ –se dio una cachetada- _auch… cálmate Edward piensa en otra cosa para ayudarla"_, pensó aturdido.

-Hey ¿Qué se rompió?

-Nada, nada espera un poco.

-Si es fácil decirlo –susurro cuando el chico abrió la puerta.

-¡Cierra la puerta! ¡Cierra la puerta! –grito Emmett mientras que Rose se escondía en su torso desnudo.

Bella quien empezó a escuchar los gritos levanto un poco la cabeza topándose con la imagen de su hermano y cuñada en una situación comprometedora, no grito, solo por la impresión dejo de sujetarse y cayó de lleno al suelo.

-Bella ¿estas bien? –Pregunto a quien se encontraba algo noqueada- oye, despierta –le dio unos pequeños golpecitos para que abriera los ojos-, hey mírame.

-Edward… creo que me pegue con esa piedra –la señalo detrás de ella- oye –el volteo a mirarla- tienes unos ojos tan sexys –arrastro la última palabra.

-Ok si que te pegaste fuerte, vamos a recostarte. –la levanto en vilo y la llevo hasta la casa de campaña, la cuido ignorando los comentarios coquetos que le hacía, hasta que se quedo dormida.

**_BVOP._**

Ya después del incidente que había pasado, con otros más vergonzosos de mi parte, todos estábamos alrededor de la fogata igual que ayer solo que ahora decidimos en no dormir durante toda la noche ya que para mañana a las cinco llegarían Carslile y Esme quienes estaban a unos kilómetros de nosotros.

-Y así es como ella se me declaro después del año. –termino de contar Emmet.

-Hay ¡que tierno! –Grito Alice- Me encanta que me cuenten esa historia se me hace demasiado romántica, ya sabes un amor casi platónico y todo eso –rio abrazando a su novio.

-Ya Alice cálmate –suplico Rosalie quien estaba roja.

-Hay nena sabes que me adoras. –le respondió la pelinegra.

-Si… pero no abuses de tu suerte enana.

-¿Por qué? –dijo con la boca llena de salchichas Emmett.

-Tú sigue comiendo –le apunto- pero… deja algo, todavía vamos a estar como cinco, seis horas aquí.

-Es que amor no sé qué me pasa, últimamente tengo un buen de antojos -termino atiborrándose más la boca.

-Con que no sea ese mal que llega después de los nueve meses todo está bien –bromeo Bella, quien rio al ver que su hermano se atragantaba con la comida.

-Bien creo que para poder lograr mantenernos despiertos abra que cantar a todo pulmón unas canciones –llego Edward con un ukulele, un pandero y una guitarra. Le entrego a Jasper el ukulele a su otro amigo el pandero y el quedándose con la guitarra- ahora Jasper y yo junto con Emmett vamos a cantarles una canción ojala les guste muchachas.

Jasper empezó a tocar unas notas mientras que comenzaba a cantar.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains  
On the front lobe of_

_My left side brains_

Le canto a Alice viéndola entre sus pestañas, mientras ella chillaba de la emoción.

_I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind_

Le sonrió con esa sonrisa sureña característica de él.

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

Cerró los ojos aun sonriendo más si es que se podía.

_I knew when we collided  
You're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind._

Jasper le beso la mejilla sonrojada y los tres empezaron a cantar el coro.

_Hey, soul sister_

_Ain't that Mr. Mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move  
Ain't fair you know_

_Hey, soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

Terminaron de cantar y Emmett se acerco mas a Rose haciendo su solo.

_Just in time  
I'm so glad  
You have a one track  
Mind like me._

Emmett se toco su frente cuando termino de cantar el verso.

_You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection  
We can't deny_

El la señalo y se puso su cabeza en su hombro.

_I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat  
Right out my untrimmed chest_

Se acerco sus manos posándolas en donde está su corazón haciendo como si palpitara.

_I believe in you._

Se separo de ella volviéndola a señalar viéndola con adoración

_Like a virgin  
You're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna  
Blow your mind_

Cuando los tres empezaron a volver a cantar el coro Edward se paro y se fue acercando a mí.

_Hey, soul sister  
Ain't that Mr. Mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move  
Ain't fair you know_

_Hey, soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight_

El se hinco frente a mí y empezó su solo.

_The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you're the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta  
I'm so thug  
You're the only one  
I'm dreaming of you see  
I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be  
With me_

Hasta este punto la única voz que podía escuchar era la de el viendo solo sus ojos verdes como el tupido bosque a nuestro alrededor, aunque si se podía escuchar las voces de mis amigas siguiendo la canción.

_Hey, soul sister  
Ain't that Mr. Mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move  
Ain't fair you know_

_Hey, soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight_

_Hey, soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

Termino Edward de cantar viéndome directamente a los ojos. Escuche como las chicas chillaron y yo solo me avente hacia el abrazándolo.

-Esa canción es hermosa –susurre en su oído.

-Si, la escogió Jasper, a mi me gusto.

La emoción que había sentido unos segundos antes desapareció sorpresivamente, lo mire a los ojos.

-Bueno creo que me voy a dormir no creo poder esperar a Carslile y Esme tan tarde, hasta mañana –le di una sonrisa falsa y me fui directo a la tienda de campaña golpeándome mentalmente, por ser tan tonta y creer que él me fuera a decir que él, la escogió para mí.

-Bella ¿por qué te viniste así sin más? –pregunto la voz de Edward mientras yo me arropaba hasta la cabeza- Vamos Bells, habla conmigo... por favor –susurro algo angustiado, por poco y salía de mi escondite y lo consolaba... solo casi-. Bueno entonces, si no quieres hablar me voy... te despierto cuando lleguen.

Salió y yo empecé a llorar, de dolor, de frustración, de todo lo malo que puedes sentir cuando sabes que alguien no te va a querer de la forma que tú la quieres, mi cerebro se canso y empezó a poner en neutral todo mi sistema haciéndome sentir cansada y lista para soñar.

**_NPOV_**

23/30 Días.

-Bella no seas tan ermitaña –se volvió a quejar Emmett- vamos sal, que no se supone ¿que para eso tienes novio?

-Déjame en paz Em –rezongo revolviéndose en su cama, aunque eran ya pasadas las doce del día.

-Óyeme, respétame soy tu hermano –respondió con falsa indignación dándole una nalgada.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué te pasa? –se sentó frotándose el trasero.

-Cálmate, mira yo me voy está bien, tengo que ir por Rose, lo lamento pero me llevo tu "auto" –señalo entre comillas con los dedos- y pues en la tarde regreso. –se fue antes de que la chica pudiera replicar algo.

Ella salió de su cama ya que no le pareció ni la mitad de lo cómoda que estaba y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al sillón, para poder empezar a ver la televisión. Cambio canal, por canal y nada llego a ser motivo de su interés. Empezaron a tocar la puerta y no quiso levantarse.

-¡Emmett! ¡Volviste a dejar tu llave adrede, así que ahora te quedas ahí hasta que halles la que está escondida haya afuera! –grito enojada. Se escucho como una llave entraba en la cerradura, _"Vaya ahora la encontró en tiempo record la ultima vez tardo casi cuatro horas..."_ pensó.

Ella volvió a cambiar canales, sintiendo que un cuerpo no tan pesado como el de su hermano se sentaba a un lado de ella logrando que se sobresaltara.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! –grito lo más alto que pudo.

-Bella tranquilízate –se tapo los oídos Edward, dejando al lado una bolsa de supermercado.

-¡Idiota! –El chico se quedo mudo por como lo había llamado su amiga-novia- A dios, no me vuelvas a asustar así, y lo siento... ya sabes... por llamarte idiota –suspiro sentada-.

-Si, está bien Bells –revolvió un poco lo que tenía en la bolsa sacando un gran bote de nieve de chocolate- ¿quieres? –ella no contesto solo le arrebato el bote abriéndolo e ensartando su cuchara en el.

Después de casi una hora de solo comer nieve, Edward quiso sacarle plática pero no sabía cómo empezar.

-Bella.

-Mande.

-Va a venir la feria en uno dos días, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

* * *

**Si aquí termino el capitulo, lo sé es que pues… todavía sigue el otro chicas jaja XD y quiero ponérselo todo así bien escrito ja no solo por hacerlo Xp.**

**¡OH MY GOODNESS! ¡Ya son mas de 50 rr! O.O toy emocionada XD jajaj ojala y lleguemos a los 60 he niñas jaja XD gracias por leerme, a todas las que dejan reviews, también a las que no dejan XD.**

**Y bien… ¿les gusto? Digan que si! Por favor, por favor ja, bueno porfas dejen reviews, para ver si les va gustando esto ja XD. Si no mi inspiración no estará tan al tope como siempre (aunque ya saben que no siempre esta je) pero bueno esperen hasta el domingo, ya que no les subie este lunes es una forma de compensarles el que las dejo colgadas XP ok.**

**Bueno me retiro por que como siempre voy tarde, mi madre igual me saltara a la yugular XD y pues si quiero subirles el domingo… I PROMISE será un cap bueno ja… para dejarlas mas picadas solo dire que tiene algo que ver con un toro mecánico XD bueno esa es una partesilla namas ja XD ok ahora si me voy.**

**Las quiero!, nos leemos pronto, se me cuidan, kisses and hughs! CHAO!**

**PD: CHICAS por cierto! Oigan me meti en un concurso de Halloween je, mi historia se llama "Solo un sueño..." leanla y vean a ver si les gusta... si es asi en mi profile esta el link para que vayan a votar plis plis! apoyenme XD, se los pido un favor plis XD.**


	14. Cap 12

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Apuesta o revancha

-Disculpa… ¿a la feria?

-Si, Bella a la feria –suspiro-.

-Pero es que no Ed… no…

-Ándale, no te pasara lo mismo con el toro mecánico.

-Es que si me asusto –susurro con nervios-.

-Si pero que te cayeras fuera del área donde estabas montando no es culpa del toro… es que eras muy delgada.

-Alice era más pequeña que yo y aun así no se cayó.

-Es diferente.

-¿En qué?, en que ella si tiene esa cualidad y yo no.

-Vamos Bells, será divertido.

-Si, por que yo seré la botarga.

-No –se quedo pensando y le dijo otro de sus grandes planes- mira si tú te subes yo te llevare a esa tienda de libros a la que siempre has querido ir.

-No siempre lo he querido.

-Bueno desde que lo abrieron.

-¿Y si no me subo? –le pregunto celosamente.

-Pues –rio malévolamente- tendrás que besarme.

-¡Que! –grito escupiendo la nieve que estaba en su boca.

-Si lo que escuchaste. –rezongo quitándose con su mano la nieve que tenia pegada en la cara, mientras veía que su amiga lo estaba considerando- Entonces… si verdad.

-Si… si voy…

22/30 Días.

-Bueno ya estamos acá.

-Si, ya lo estamos. –volvió a repetir Edward, mientras estaban en la fila para subirse al toro mecánico.

-Edward sabes que mejor me voy.

-No, no, no, no -la tomo del hombro- discúlpame pero tú te quedas, si no me darás el beso.

-Prefiero dártelo en la comodidad y privacidad de mi casa.

-A no, eso es otra cosa, tú no te subes, tú me das aquí el beso.

-En eso no quedamos.

-Quedamos que yo te iba a llevar haya a la tienda, y tu sabes que para ir a Port Ángeles y no estar a las carreras hay que irse desde temprano.

-Bien, me subo. –se resigno ya que solo faltaban dos personas para que se subieran al toro.

Llego su momento y tardo en moverse. El chico le dio el pase para que se subiera, camino hasta estar frente del toro posando sus manos en el mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo suplicante.

-Trata de montarlo... si no recuerda... ¡me tienes que dar un beso! –termino gritando lo último.

Volvió a suspirar y se impulso para subirse de un brinco. La maquina empezó a moverse poco a poco, y ella fue agarrando confianza. Al cabo de unos segundos fue agarrando más fuerza y rapidez, con pánico se agarro con ambas manos mientras este empezaba a moverse en círculos. Ni sus piernas, ni sus manos fueron muy fuertes por lo cual de un grito quito sus manos y dejo de hacer fuerza en sus piernas saliendo impulsada casi mas allá del límite.

-Edward… -dijo toda mareada cuando alcanzo a su amigo que estaba solo a dos personas de ella- creo que voy a vomi…

-..Tar –termino viendo a otro lado mientras sentía como sus zapatos se llenaban de algo viscoso y caliente.

.

.

.

-Discúlpame Edward, en serio, te comprare otros zapatos. –volvió a disculparse totalmente avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, yo te obligue… ahora entiendo lo del karma. –termino tirando sus zapatos al bote de basura.

-Si de algo te sirve… esos zapatos son lindos. –rio la morena.

-Cierto –rio, mientras modelaba sus pantuflas en forma de garras-.

-Bien ahora ¿a dónde vamos? –pregunto Bella viendo la rueda de la fortuna.

-Para donde estás viendo –ella rio- vamos.

Subieron al juego que queria la chica, cuando estaban en la parte más alta, no se veían bien las estrellas, mas cuando los chicos bajaron la vista, se quedaron asombrados pues parecia que todas las estrellas habían bajado para alumbrar la vista, se veía toda la feria en su esplendor.

Bella sintió la necesidad de hablar, cuando volteo a su izquierda vio a su acompañante quien se veía como hipnotizado por la luz. Ella se quedo admirando su porte desganado y atrevido, sus ojos que brillaban más de lo normal, su boca, su perfil, todo en él se le hacía nuevo… porque lo veía con nuevos ojos.

Volteo ocasionando que ella se sonrojara... mas no apartara la vista, el se acerco pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros. Bella se puso rígida, mientras el ponia su cabeza en su hombro.

Su corazón lo sentía a mil por hora, lo escuchaba en sus oídos pareciendo que se le estaba saliendo por la boca, todo se multiplico por mil en ella, la sensibilidad del tacto, de su olfato. Podía sentir cada roce a pesar de que estaban sus ropas, su perfume jamás se le había hecho tan embriagante. Y se sintió desfallecer cuando la abrazo aprisionándola con sus brazos.

No sabía qué hacer… todo era nuevo… no sintió el tiempo ni nada por el estilo, solo atino a poner su cabeza contra la de él, pero al momento en que lo hizo el turno del juego había terminado, ocasionando que él se levantara de un brinco y ella empezara a golpearse mentalmente por que no había aprovechado esa oportunidad.

Termino la noche y se dipusieron a regresar a su casa. En el coche no hablaron, dejando en el ambiente un poco de nervios y suspiros. Llegaron con bien a la casa de Bella, ella bajo de un brinco despidiéndose en la puerta de su amigo. Pasó el humbra de su puerta y sintió como su corazón se oprimía… como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer y ya no pudiera levantarse.

Subió como pudo hasta su recamara, sacándose los zapatos se sentó en la cama lo mas cerca que podia de la ventana la cual dejaba a la vista del cuarto creciente que estaba en lo alto del cielo, sin quererlo sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas, no sabía el por qué tuvo que estar en este estúpido juego para darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia hacia él.

El por qué… después de tantos años el debía de decir esa pequeña e insignificante palabra para hacerla sentir como si volara, aunque cuando volvía a su realidad, la caída se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Con las lagrimas brotando sin cesar por sus ojos, se metió en la cama viendo la luna… esperando y deseando que ella le diera una segunda oportunidad para no tener este juego y poder decirle su sentir a su amigo-novio… cerro sus ojos volviendo a debatir con ella misma el tema de que él jamás se fijaría de tal manera en ella… su mejor amiga.

**

* * *

**

JAJAJA que les pareciO? bien mal? digan plis jaja XD para el viernes o sabado les volvere a subir chicuelas, sorry por no subir pero enserio tenia problemas tecnicos otra vez mi camara taba virulienta XD.

Y pues plis un favor pasen a mi historia de "Solo un sueño..." y pasen a votar XD hay ta el link para el Halloween Contest XP.

**Y de nuevo GRACIAS! POR LEERME CHICAS! las ADORO! jaja XD casi 60! emocion al por mayor jajaj XD bueno las dejo CHAO! se cuidan, las quero, kisses and hughs XD CHAO!**


	15. Cap 13

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Celos e incomodidades.

21/30 Dias.

**NPOV **

-Dios pensé que me habías mentido vilmente solo para que me subiera a ese toro.

-Bella, sabes que lo que te digo lo cumplo… aunque no quiera. –susurro lo ultimo pensando que con esta salida ya había gastado el dinero que tenia reservado de la semana.

Entraron a la librería animadamente -aunque la unica animada era Bella-, tenia olor a nuevo pero todo estaba como si fuese antiguo. Bella vago por los pasillos viendo los libros de literatura clásica, mientras que su novio estaba viendo la sección de terror.

Una chica iba pasando por el establecimiento, sintió como si algo la halara hacia dentro del mar de libros. Siguió esa sensación entrando a la librería, miro que al inicio del recorrido se encontraba un libro que se hizo best-seller, que trataba de vampiros. Ella bufo y siguió su camino, la conexión que estaba sintiendo se encontraba cada vez mas cerca hasta que se topo con el.

Edward estaba inmerso leyendo la sinopsis del "Psicoanalista" hasta que sintió que alguien lo veía. Volteo a un lado y vio una mujer hermosa a la vista; ojos grandes de un color verde intenso, tez morena, cabello negro y cuerpo menudo. Sus ropas consistían en unos vaqueros al cuerpo, una camisa algo floja y una chamarra que acentuaba su pequeña cintura.

-_Recuerda que tienes novia, recuerda que tienes novia_ –pensó como si fuera un mantra.

La muchacha estaba inmersa en esos ojos verdes del chico, al que fácilmente le llevaba casi los diez años. Se quedo como en trance y dio un respingo.

-Oye. –empezó a hablarle a Edward- No dejes las cosas que quieres hacer para el ultimo… o puede que sea muy tarde. –dijo mientras corría fuera del establecimiento.

El se quedo totalmente aturdido por lo que le había dicho, "_¿Qué quería decir con eso?"_, pensaba. Llego su novia diciéndole que había encontrado por fin una primera edición del libro de Cumbres borrascosas, ya que la de ella estaba completamente inservible, tenia que comprarla. El chico le contó lo que le había pasado totalmente sonrojado al recordar a la mujer aquella que vio.

.

.

-A si… y… ¿estaba bonita? –pregunto con falso interés cuando se sento en la mesa del cafe.

-Que si estaba bonita -mofo- Bella ¡Es la mujer mas bonita que he visto en toda mi vida!

El al momento en que salieron de su boca esas palabras lo lamento, no sabia el por que, el no había dicho nada que no fuera verdad. Incluso lo pensó varias veces antes de decírselo, pero sintió que era algo que el solo debía de quedárselo. Llego el mesero y les tomo la orden que consistia en: un cafe americano y un capuchinno de vainilla.

-Pues que bien entonces ¿Por qué la dejaste escapar?, digo esa pudo haber sido el amor de tu vida. –le dijo lo mas animada posible al momento en que llegaban sus bebidas.

-Pues no se… ella corrió… -volteo hacia la ventana que daba a la calle y la vio- mira es ella. –susurro.

Bella volteo con el corazón estrujado, y al verla se pregunto el como es que una mujer podía albergar tanta belleza en ella.

-Wow –silbo por lo bajo- pues si que es bonita… hasta a mi me gusto. -dijo sin pensar.

-Oye… tu no puedes cambiarme por una mujer, eso… -recrimino algo consternado.

-¿Lastimaría tu orgullo?

El no dijo nada, solo dio un sorbo a su cafe, y con la mirada siguió a la pelinegra. La miro hasta que ella subió a un taxi. Bella nunca se había sentido tan… insegura. _"Ella es bonita, claro, por eso la miras, como yo no lo soy"_ pensó repetidamente mientras ponía el mentón en su mano.

-Bella, –volvió a hablarle a la chica que estaba ida- hey nos tenemos que ir no solo por que hemos venido desde temprano, quiera decir que tu padre no nos va a estar esperando.

-O perdón –se desperezo y agarro todas sus pertenencias mientras salían del establecimiento.

-Y bien… tratas de adivinar donde vive o a ver si vamos para ver si te la vuelves a encontrar. -comento, segun ella, distraidamente.

-Bella, ya deja el tema quieres, llevas asi casi todo el camino… que –sonrio algo coqueto- mi novia al fin me esta celando. –comento algo emocionado.

-Si, quisieras. –comento acidamente, ocultando la verdad.

-Si lo queria y ya se me hizo.

-Lo que digas. -respondio con enfado.

20/30 Días.

Empezó el dia como si nada, ahora no saldrían a ningún lado ya que el no tenia dinero para poder llevarla a algún lado, asi que la invito a su casa y ver una serie de películas igual como la vez que le propuso este juego… cosa que al pensar lo hizo sonreír.

-Mama, va a venir Bella a ver unas películas. –le dijo al momento de entrar a la cocina.

-O, hasta que se va a dejar ver. –beso la mejilla de su hijo quien estaba metiendo las manos a la pasta que estaba preparando.

-Si, es que digamos que hemos estado ocupados –le sonrio.

-Hijo, no necesito saber de sus intimidades.

-¿Qué esta pensando? –la vio algo shockeado de la conjunción que había formulado su madre.

-Pues… ya sabes hijo… es mas este tema debía ser de tu padre, pero el siempre esta huyendo –suspiro- mira, cuando tu y Bella estén decididos a tener su prime…

-¡MAMA!–grito tapándose los oídos.

-Vamos hijo, ya eres todo un hombrecito, todos sabemos que la carne es débil hijo.

-Tienes razón esto es cosa entre mi papa y yo –volvió a repetir alarmado ya con la voz agudizada.

-Hijo –volvió a suspirar- ¿si están usando protección? No es que no quiera ser abuela, pero soy muy joven aun. –termino aun con la voz baja.

-Mama, apenas tenemos casi dos semanas de novios, no pienses que soy Alice.

-Te escuche –grito Alice desde la sala.

-Lo dije para que oyeras –le contesto, al momento en que se escucharon carcajadas en la sala, el avergonzado y rojo –casi como cuando se ponía Bella- fue hacia donde provenían las risas, y hay estaban, sus amigos y su novia riendo.

-¿Desde hace cuanto están aquí? –pregunto algo nervioso.

-Desde donde Emmett, desde donde grito: ¡Mama!, O desde donde Esme le dijo que si estaba usando protección. –rio mas fuerte.

-¡Desde que bajo! No puedo creer que no nos haya visto –acompaño a su novia en la carcajada.

-Bella, tu no te burlaras de mi verdad. –la vio suplicante, ella tenia la boca tapada con las manos mas no aguanto mas, solto la carcajada- Traidora –susurro viéndola con odio finjido- Tu tambien mama -la miro con horror, mientras ella sonreia triunfadora.

-Lo siento cariño, Emmett me debes cinco dolares.

-O vamos, solo era una broma.

-¿Tu sabias que estaban aqui? –ella asintió- ¿Y apostaste?

-Si hijo disculpa. –Termino con una mirada cariñosa y se volteo hacia donde estaba Emmett- Y mas te vale que me des mi dinero. -le repitió.

-¡O vamos! ¿Por qué siempre pierdo? –exclamo derrotado sacando diez dolares de su cartera.

.

.

.

-Ya chicos… dejen de reirse –volvio a susurrar Edward por veinteaba vez mientras se terminaba la pelicula "Actividad Paranormal".

-Ya pues ya dejenlo chicos, ya es suficiente. –salio Bella rescatandolo.

-Bella deja –manoteo Rose- si empiezas a defenderlo también tenemos cosas que decir de ti –la vio maquiavélicamente.

-Bien me callo.

-¿De que hablan? –pregunto Carslile al momento en que entro en la sala.

-De cómo Esme tuvo la primera charla de sexo con Edward. –esto ocasiono que tanto el padre del chico como su hijo se sonrojaran.

-A si… pues que bien, bien por ti hijo. –se fue casi corriendo de ahí, esos temas no eran su fuerte para el. Incluso la única vez que iba a dar una platica de sexo en el hospital, quedo sin habla, hasta que un colega lo salvo y dio la platica por el.

-Esme, cariño, ¿Le diste la charla? –pregunto abrazando por detrás a su mujer despues de entrar a la cocina.

-Si amor, solo que fue una apuesta con Emmett, era una broma –rió al recordar la cara de su hijo- así que no te salvas tienes que hablar con el de esto.

-No –se quejo como niño pequeño- por favor, hazlo tu. –susurro besándola, esperando que se distrajera y no lo obligara a hacerlo. Ella mas animada aun se le repego mas haciendo que el por un momento se quedara en blanco, solo siendo capaz de sentir el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

-Así que tu lo harás verdad amor… -comento su mujer dejando besos húmedos por su cuello.

-Si… -susurro dejando que su cuerpo tomara gustoso el placer que su esposa le estaba dando- Bueno, me voy por que no quiero hacer una escena aquí. –se retiro de el y camino hasta su cuarto dejándolo a el, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y en que el tiro de salio por la culata.

.

.

.

Bella y Emmett ya se habían marchado y Edward ya estaba en su cuarto, terminándose de cambiar para meterse a la cama. Aunque no iba a dormir todavía, le gustaba estar acostado viendo hacia el gran ventanal que tenía frente a su cama, que daba una gran imagen de la luna sobre el bosque.

-¿Se puede? –pregunto Carslile tocando.

-Claro papa, pasa. –termino sentándose en la cama.

-Hijo... como… ¿Qué haces? –pregunto haciendo evidente sus nervios, dándole a su hijo una pista de lo que el quería, mas sin embargo quiso ignorar.

-Nada, me preparo para acostarme.

-A… bien, bien, ¿Y como vas con Bella? -¡Bingo! Ya sabia de que trataba.

-Bien… hemos salido bastante.

-Si, lo se, a por cierto, ten. –estiro la mano y le dio dinero.

-A gracias.

-Si, no hay problema. –se quedaron en silencio, Carslile tenia toda la intención de platicar con el pero solo de pensar, que cuando intento tener la charla con Emmett, el que termino con una clase de sexo fue el… decidió mejor tratar de reformular sus ideas- Bueno… tu madre me dijo lo que paso hoy.

-¿Si? –se ruborizo.

-Si… y pues quería hablarte de s… se…ss… -trato de hablar con la cara completamente roja.

-Sexo.

-Exacto. –Se quedo de nuevo cayado- Ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber cierto.

-Si, la escuela, los libros y el Internet me mantiene informado. –suspiro de alivio.

-Bueno, yo no tengo la charla, tu no te avergüenzas y todos felices. –comento ya estando en la puerta.

-No podría estar mas de acuerdo papa.

-Bien, ninguna palabra de esto a tu madre. Y si acaso pregunta…

-Me hiciste avergonzar tanto que te dije que te fueras de inmediato. –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Dios… si que te pareces a tu madre. –rió al cerrar la puerta. Camino por el pasillo sintiendo el pecho incomodo... sus hijos ya son grandes... y ahora...- tienen sexo. -murmuro escupiendo la ultima palabra mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

**Ja que les parecio? apenas pude terminar la otra mitad enserio despues de que Edward supo de la apuesta me quede en blanco XD. Pero recorde que tambien exisitia Carslile XD. Bueno espero que le guste mucho... y pues... XD creo que el proximo cap sera del BESO! XD bueno... no dire nada ni de quien sera XD.**

**Ok me retiro nos vemos ahora si el viernes jajaj XD por que ese cap lo tengo casi desde el tercer capitulo XP. Se me cuidan, LAS QUERO! ja XD estudian, se bañan, se portan bien y si se portan mal me invitan XD bueno CHAO!**

**Las veo el viernes!: Atte. La Natzy XP**


	16. Cap 14

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Un beso.

15/30 Días.

Estaba en el cuarto de Edward como siempre, solo que ahora se sentía algo nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que estaba en su recamara desde que son novios.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el chico.

-Nada, solo pienso.

-Mmm, que bien, entonces no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije ¿cierto?

-O lo siento ¿Qué era lo que decías?

-Que… ¡feliz segunda semana de novios! –exclamo con los brazos extendidos esperando que su novia corriera a abrazarlo por haberlo recordado.

-¿Te fijaste en eso? –pregunto un tanto atontada ya que ella no lo recordaba.

-De perdida uno tiene que ser así en esta relación. –cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho haciendo un puchero algo sentido.

-Ah cosita –le pellizco una mejilla mientras utilizaba un tono meloso-.

-¡Ya! Deja. –le dio un manotazo leve en la mano, fingiendo seguir enojado.

-A ya, vamos perdóname –rogó abrazándolo.

-No, no puedo, heriste mis sentimientos. –se limpio una lagrima inexistente, ocasionando que Bella quedara de lleno en su pecho.

-Vamos Ed, perdóname. –se alejo un poco de el, solo lo suficiente para mirar de lleno sus ojos que refulgían por la luz de la lámpara de su buró.

_**EPOV.**_

Me quede mirando sus ojos, de pronto me sentí extraño, era raro tenerla así ahora que estamos solos sin nadie que interrumpa, pose mis manos en su cintura y por inercia baje mi mirada a sus labios pensé que no lo había notado, mas yo estaba equivocado.

-Será el primer beso… ¿cierto?

-Si. –respondí sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Ok –susurro.

Pensé que me iba a decir: ¡Que te pasa atrevido!, y me iba a abofetear o algo por el estilo, pero no. Ahora en estos momentos mis nervios estaban a todo lo que daban, las piernas las sentía débiles, mis manos sudaban, mi garganta se me seco… algo parecido como cuando te vas a enfermar, pero esto por extraño que parezca no quería que acabara, que no terminara esta sensación.

-Bien… aquí voy –me fui acercando pero ella me siguió mirando- pero, cierra los ojos. –pedí algo avergonzado.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto confundida aun abrazada a mi.

-Se supone que cuando una persona besa a otra, tiene que tener los ojos cerrados.

-Ok. –soltó con un suspiro.

Al verla me quede sin aliento… ¡en verdad la iba a besar!, ¿Quién diría que Edward Cullen besaría a su mejor amiga?... si, nadie es la respuesta. Me fui acercando, pero antes aproveche para mirar que tal estaba mi aliento… bueno, a estado peor. Me limpie la boca y el sudor frío que tenia en mi frente empezando mi trayectoria a sus labios.

**_BPOV._**

Se escucho silencio, solo nuestras respiraciones eran lo único que podía escuchar, casi rió por lo tierno y chistoso que sonó al chequearse el aliento, espere y empecé a sentir su aliento cada vez mas cerca de mi.

Sus manos que se encontraban en mi cintura, poco a poco, se empezaban a cerrar mas, haciendo que me aprisionara con sus brazos, pero note que temblaba. O tal vez era yo, su respiración igual que la mía estaba un poco agitada. ¡Doy gracias a Dios de que me pidió cerrar los ojos! Si no estoy segura que estaría peor que el, su nariz rozo con la mira, haciéndome derretir en el proceso, todo paso en unos segundo los cuales a mi se me figuraron horas… y esas horas hacían que mis ansias se hicieran mas grandes, ocasionando que casi rogara para que me besara.

**_NPOV._**

Estaban inmersos en su mundo, el nerviosa sin expresarlo y el calculando como tenia que aterrizar en sus labios. Por otro lado Emmett estaba afuera con su novia terminando de dibujar –mas bien intento hacerlo- a Edward en una tabla que dejo en el suelo con un corazón tachado.

-Amor… enserio –volvió a preguntar- ¿no es peligroso?

-Claro que no, si soy un as en esto del tiro al blanco.

-Amor, por enésima vez… -suspiro frustrada de tener a un niño en lugar de un hombre como novio- lo eres ¡pero no con cuchillos! –chillo.

-Es lo mismo. –bufo.

-No, de verdad es peligroso pusiste a Edward –apunto entre comillas- debajo de la toma de luz.

-Solo esta recargada, no fallare.- se posiciono al lado de Rose a unos dos metros de la tabla y mando uno por uno de los cuchillos, los cuales la mayoría cayeron en el corazón de Edward, el cual simulaba el centro.

-¡Ves! Si señor soy todo un _profesional_. –bailo pronunciando la ultima palabra en español*.

-Si, lo eres. Ya vámonos para dentro. –trato de tomarlo de la mano pero el se zafo.

-¡Eres una aguafiestas! –recrimino con voz de niño.

-No lo soy –respondió con la poca paciencia que tenia-.

-A ver entonces inténtalo. –termino acercándole un cuchillo.

Rose era una de esas persona de las cuales nunca debes de retarlas, por que lo harán. Tomo el cuchillo y camino a casi unos cuatro metros de la tabla, aventó el cuchillo con gracia y este cayo exactamente en medio de la X que hizo sobre el "corazón de Edward".

-Ves –volteo a mirarlo -no soy una aguafiestas, es solo que no me gusta presumir. -el siguió con la quijada caída mirándola a ella y a la tabla alternadamente.

-Ahora yo te enseñare –susurro poniéndose al lado de su novia- ahora si vas a sorprenderte. -Se acomodo y reacomodo en su lugar hasta que se decidió a aventarlo.

-¡Corre Rose! 'se hecho a correr hacia los arbustos que estaban a su lado.

-¿Qué hiciste? –exclamo preguntando Rose cuando vio que la casa en completa oscuridad, ya el sol se había ocultado- ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! –le recrimino ya escondidos los dos.

-Ya no me digas nada –sollozo- no pensé que el cuchillo se clavaria en ese cochino aparato.

-Se llama medidor Emmett.

-Si, como sea.

Siguieron escondidos hasta que empezaron a salir una por una las personas que estaban dentro de la casa.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! –se escucho el grito desde el segundo piso, el cual recorrió toda la planta alta, las escaleras y la planta baja hasta que su dueño quedo fuera de la casa totalmente bofeado.

Jasper salió abrochándose el pantalón. -¡Amor tranquila! –trato de tranquilizarla tomándola de los hombros.

-Esta… Esta… oscuro y-yy-y estaba sola en el cuarto… ¡Sentí que Eli venia por mi! –grito haciendo mención de una muñeca de porcelana que metió en una caja de zapatos y refundió en su closet, les tenia pavor.

-Ya amor, ya, recuérdalo ella es solo un muñeca. –la abrazo y trato de tocarle la cara.

-¿Fuiste al baño? –cambio su tono de terror por uno serio.

-Am, si.

-¿Te lavaste las manos? –el no contesto, solo bajo silenciosamente sus manos metiéndolas en sus bolsillos.

**_BPOV._**

Mire a Jasper de espaldas con sus manos en los bolsillos a lo lejos la melena rubia de Rosalie… esto me huele a que mi inteligente hermano arruino ¡mi beso!, hay solo quisiera que Edward no fuera tan preocupado.

_Flash Back._

_Se escucho un grito de esos parecidos a las películas de terror enorme desde el cuarto de al lado, "Alice" atine a pensar._

_-¿Qué paso? Se fue la luz... –apunto Edward volteando su cara._

_-Si… pero no tengo miedo. –trate de hacer que recordara que estábamos en un punto importante abrazándolo mas fuerte casi quedando con sus labios pegados a mi mejilla._

_-No es que la que me preocupa es Alice, vamos a verla. –se alejo de mi y mi frustración que ya tenia al tope subió otra octava, tomándome de la mano me jalo al exterior._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Imposible, si fueron ellos los matare, voltee a ver la casa cuando estaba ya cerca de la toma de la luz y ¡o sorpresa!: -Edward…

-¿Qué paso Bella? –pregunto abrazado de Alice.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí. –tome la tabla que estaba de la mitad de mi estatura y lo voltee para que lo mirara.

-Emmett…

-¿Cómo supiste? –pregunto Jasper.

-Siempre que veas un dibujo parecido al de un niño de kínder y que aparte tenga sus iníciales… es Emmett –suspiro exasperado viendo el dibujo que hizo, el cual tenia un cuchillo directo en el corazón y tenia un par de colmillos ensangrentados en la boca.

-Si mi hermano se cree todo un artista. –mire de nuevo el dibujo.

-Es arte abstracto… ¡Gracias! –Desdeño con sarcasmo mi hermano desde lejos- ¡Auch! ¡Amor!

-Amor nada, tu te metiste en esto acepta las consecuencias. –grito tirándole de la oreja y llevándolo al lado de Esme y Carslile que apenas habían salido de la casa.

_Unas horas mas tarde…_

-¿Qué tienes que decirles a los señores Cullen, Emmett?

-Disculpen, pagare cualquier daño que haya causado. –termino bajando la cabeza totalmente avergonzado.

-Para remediarlo, cambiaras los cables que cortaste, solo eso fue lo que se daño.

-¡No! –grite junto a mi papa.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Si disculpa nuestras reacciones, es que… bueno… mi hijo no es agraciado en esta area.

-Explícame. –dijo curioso.

-Bueno… recuerdas aquella vez que lo llevamos contigo por que según le habían apachurrado los dedos de los pies con un neumático.

-Si.

-A pues… resulta que el señor quiso cambiar los breakers, toco el cable que daba corriente y como estaba descalza…

-Se electrocuto y paso la corriente a tierra. –rio- Bien entonces me ayudara a checar el garaje o no se a ver en que ayudas a Esme. –a tal mención mi hermano palideció… si hay algo que no quieras hacer, es estar con Esme mientras estas trabajando.

Nuestros padres empezaron a hablar y Edward se acerco a mi.

-Nos quitaron nuestro momento.

-Si.

-Te lo compensare. –sonrió y me beso la mejilla antes de meterse a su casa, no me había dado cuenta de que ya mi padre y mi hermano estaban en el auto.

Todo el camino me quede pensando en ese momento en el que casi me besa, adore tenerlo entre mis brazos, todo fue muy fácil… pero no me detendré… tengo que tener ese beso.

* * *

**Bueno chicas lo que les prometi XD aqui lo tienen XD a mi me gusto y a ustedes? ja XD bueno muchos: XD. Ja en fin esto espero que les haya gustado... no le spuse el primer beso por que se me hizo muy pronto... pero no me culpen! la culpa fue de Emmett XD jajaja.**

**HUY YA CASi 70 rr! jaja me emociono me emociono ja XD si me regalaran 10 mas me sentiria soñada ja. Bueno, bueno ja ya no digo mas nos leemos para el proximo capitulo XD.**

**Ahora si me voy XD LAS QERO! CHAO! XD**


	17. Cap 15

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Fantasía.

Edward subió a su recamara sintiéndose por un momento débil de tan solo recordar cuan cerca estuvo de tener ese beso y no haberlo logrado.

Ver a su amiga como estaba viendo fijamente a Emmett con el seño fruncido le había parecido el gesto más curioso que le había visto; infantil y adorable al mismo tiempo. _"Espera… ¿Qué estoy pensando?"_ Se recriminaba mientras sacudía la cabeza, como si al hacerlo se fueran esos pensamientos.

Se metió a la cama aun pensando como iba a compensarla cuando se le vino a la mente un lugar muy importante junto con una idea un tanto trillada, más según el: -_"Brillante."_ –termino susurrando al viento al mismo tiempo en que cayo en brazos de Morfeo.

14/30 Días.

Edward despertó más enérgico que el día anterior, hoy no tendría visitas en casa. Así que se apresuro en arreglarse para ir a pedir ayuda a su amigo y su cuñado.

.

.

.

El chico llego a la residencia de los Swan después de hacer unos cuantos preparativos, al ver que no se encontraba ningún vehiculo busco la llave que estaba escondida bajo una tabla floja en el piso. Ingreso a la residencia -después de volver a posar la llave donde pertenecía- buscando por toda la planta a Bella más no la encontró, se dio por vencido y en cuanto iba a salir de la casa hizo un último intento.

-Bella. –llamo desde la puerta.

-Acá arriba Ed. –contesto la chica mientras el subía ligeramente las escaleras llegando hasta su amiga rápidamente, quien se encontraba frente a la computadora.

-Hey – susurro mientras ella se volteaba a verlo a los ojos- am… -se quedo en silencio por un momento, mientras trataba de acomodar las palabras revueltas de su cabeza para que no sonaran extrañas y para que no sospechara- escoge una canción.

-¿Perdón? –lo miro confundida y curiosa.

-Si, escoge una canción que te guste y grábala en un disco para que la tengas para cuando vuelva por ti.

-No tengo discos. –apunto con cansancio mientras volvía la vista al ordenador.

-No te agobies, aquí esta uno. –Le contesto juguetonamente, mientras le dejaba un disco a su lado- Vengo por ti a las ocho. –apunto.

-¿Qué? –Exclamo sorprendida- ¡Mi papa jamás dejara que salgamos a esas horas! –le vio con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No te preocupes por eso, Emmett y Jasper hoy han sido muy amables y me harán ese favor. –_"Claro si no contamos con que, entre Jasper y yo engañamos a tu hermano con la mentira, de que según íbamos a ir por un regalo para el"_, rió un tanto divertido al recordarlo.

-¿Mi hermano? –lo miro acusadoramente con una ceja alzada.

-Si digamos que el ignora la verdad. –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia con una sonrisa.

-Bien, vete entonces, por que luego no quiero que llegues tarde. –dijo alegre y un tonto absorta en su escritura.

El le dio un beso en su cabeza, al hacerlo ella se queso petrificada en su lugar. Su corazón le estaba jugando sucio, haciendo sentir cada pequeño detalle que el le hacia, como si fuera un detalle de alguien que la amaba. Suspiro abatida y decidió que era momento de buscar la canción, le puso play a la lista de reproducción mientras abría la pagina del navegador. La melodía que sonó lleno el ambiente y no tardo en surgir efecto en ella, ya que inconcientemente pensó en el. _"Bueno ya tengo la canción…"_ pensó para sus adentros mientras terminaba de grabar en el disco esa canción.

_**EPOV.**_

-Jasper… ¡te dije que no le dijeras a mi hermana nada!

-Discúlpame –susurro algo exasperado y preocupado- pero… pero es que ella me acorralo y-yy-y… -miro hacia otro lado para no tener que lidiar directamente con mi furia.

-¿Y que Jasper? ¿Te sedujo hasta que se lo dijiste? –le pregunte con un tono de falsa preocupación bañado de sarcasmo.

-Si. –me miro con arrepentimiento en los ojos mientras yo bufaba por cuarta vez.

-Solo te digo una cosa… no quiero que ella la ande haciendo de James Bond o algo así –le apunte-. Ahora no se como le harás pero, tu te encargaras de ella para que no trate de hablar con Bella.

-Ella no es capaz de decirle.

-¡Jasper! ¿Dónde esta mi celular? Tengo que hablar con Bella para que se prepare para su sorpresa. –grito Alice desde su cuarto y yo mire a Jasper con una expresión de "Te lo dije".

-Ves.

-Lo siento. –se volvió a disculpar mientras yo suspiraba.

-No te preocupes… haber como le hago para que no le marque.

-Pues si de algo te sirve. –Se acerco para susurrar mas bajo- Yo tengo el cel de Al y no se lo daré hasta que tu me digas, pero que te quede bien claro… aquí estoy poniendo en juego mi vida. –me miro algo asustado al mismo tiempo que me enseñaba el celular.

-Entonces confío en tu palabra, –asintió rápidamente mientras le seguía mirando con mis mejores ojos de "Serás hombre muerto"- ya me voy por Bella.

Salí de la casa tratando de ser lo más rápido que pude o más bien desquitando mi enojo con el acelerador. Dándole gracias a la velocidad del auto, llegue a casa de Bella en no más de quince minutos.

Me quede mirando la puerta y suspire tratando de que se me fueran los nervios… ¿Qué tal y si no le gustaba la sorpresa? Aparque el auto frente a la camioneta de Emmett bajando lo más decidido y normal que pude.

-Que sea Emmett, que sea Emmett –repetí rápidamente cuando termine de tocar en la puerta.

-Hey, Edward ¿Cómo esta tus papas? –pregunto al abrir Charlie.

-Bien señor Swan, están bien. –comente con nerviosismo.

-Muy bien, me alegro, –volteo a todos lados antes de susurrar- hey chico –hizo ademán de que me acercara- me dijo Bella de lo que van a hacer… traten de que el regalo sea algo que le guste… ya sabes, ya que olvidaron traerle regalo el mes pasado.

-Si señor seremos minuciosos. –respondí igualmente con la voz baja, no sabiendo como era que ella se había enterado de mi mentira, cuando alcé mi vista sobre el hombro de Charlie mire a Emmett quien alzaba los pulgares dándome buena suerte, bueno… al menos ya se quien fue informante que hizo que Bella se enterara.

-OK, –se alejo un poco dándome paso hacia la sala- Bella –alzo la voz- ya llegaron por ti.

-Si papa, gracias, ya bajo. –le respondió,

Me senté en el sillón y me quede viendo el programa policiaco junto con mi suegro… por más que lo pienso no logro acostumbrarme a esa palabra.

-Ed, vámonos. –me llamo Bella, voltee a mirarla y me sorprendí. Estaba vestida igual que siempre, sus jeans azules algo ajustados, su camisa medio floja, su saco corto y sus inseparables zapatos de piso, solo que, lo que me sorprendió fue que traía aquel collar que le regale hace vario tiempo.

_Flash Back._

_-Bueno Bella cierra los ojos –le pedí impaciente ya que me tenia que ir, mi mama no sabe que vine a su casa._

_-¿Por qué? –dijo algo desconfiada._

_-Anda Bells, no tengo tiempo ya sabes que no tengo auto… aunque lo tendré, –mire al horizonte con una mano hecha un puño sobre mi pecho, treatalizando un poco- ya sabes solo me faltan cuatro años para tener diecisiete._

_-Si… ¿Sabes? Yo tengo trece y ya tengo carro. –sonrío tratando de molestarme._

_-Si… pero no podrás usarlo hasta que Emmett tenga uno. –contraataque._

_-Bueno ya, ya voy a cerrar los ojos. –"Ja Swan cero, Cullen cuatro." Pensé triunfante._

_Me puse detrás de ella poniéndole un collar que traía en mi bolsillo desde ya hace una semana._

_-Wooow –susurro cuando vio lo que le había puesto- Ed… oye… gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo. –dijo volviéndose a mi._

_-¿Por qué no? – pregunte algo triste._

_-Oye no pienses que no me gusto, me encanto de verdad… solo que –paro algo dudativa- … pues recuerdo que esto se lo vi a tu abuela Elizabeth y es algo que debería tener Alice._

_-No te preocupes por eso, mi abuela dijo que se la diera a una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida, y especifico que no fuera mi familia. –le sonreí nostálgico ya que ella había fallecido hace poco._

_-¿Soy importante? –me miro con cariño… bueno según yo._

_-Si Bells… tú siempre has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, por más que me guste una chica. -suspire- Tu siempre serás, aparte de mi mama y Alice, la mujer mas importante en mi vida._

_Ella sonrío para si y le pase un brazo sobre sus hombros para medio abrazarla, mire hacia donde están las escalera y hay estaban, mi mama y el papa de Bella mirándonos con una sonrisa en los labios y el ceño fruncido, respectivamente. Trague en seco, creo que ahora estoy en problemas._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Me pare y casi corriendo le abrace.

-Hola. –susurro algo consternada entre mis brazos.

-Hola. –volví a sonreír.

-Mi papa te esta viendo con ojos de "te matare y cuidare de no dejar rastro".

-Si lo se. –Respondí irguiéndome- Bueno señor nos vamos. –voltee a mirarlo y si, tenia esa mirada en sus ojos.

-Bien… pero solo van a hacer eso y regresan.

-Si –respondimos al mismo tiempo. Saliendo de su casa la tome de la mano y le hice seguirme.

-¿No vamos a ir en tu auto? –pregunto a mis espaldas.

-Am no. –Respondí llevándola hacia los árboles, volviendo mi mirada divise que Jasper se llevaba mi auto, todo iba mas o menos como lo planee.- Traes el disco, ¿cierto?

-Si. –respondió algo sofocada, ya que la traía casi corriendo, no recordaba que un paso mío son como dos de ella.

Asentí y la guie hasta llegar al límite del claro, pero para que no viera nada me volví a ella en seco, lo que hizo que topara contra mí: –Bueno novia mía, creo que aquí te tapare los ojos para que no veas.

-¿Qué? –respondió alarmada.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, no te pasara nada. –le murmure al oído haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Reí y le puse un pañuelo de seda sobre sus ojos, lo bueno que no usa maquillaje, si no Alice se las arreglaría para hacerme sufrir mas de lo que lo hará por haber tomado su pañuelo.

Se lo puse lo suficientemente apretado para no lastimarla y para que no se le cayera.

-Ok Bella vas a pisar con cuidado. –le apunte nervioso.

Piso en una piedra que tenia musgo y se resbalo, no cayo al suelo por que la sostenía del brazo. Con unos tropiezos mas llegamos al lugar.- Ahora quitare el pañuelo, no abras los ojos hasta que te diga esta bien. –ella asintió. Vi a Jasper desde lejos haciéndome una seña de que estaba todo listo, le empecé a quitar el pañuelo a Bella cuando estábamos en la mitad del claro, mientras chequeaba que no viera nada.

Cumpliendo su palabra no abrió los ojos y sonreí.

-Ahora… ábrelos. –le susurre quedito, como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto.

_**BPOV.**_

Abrí mis ojos y pensé que la luna daba demasiada luz, más cuando mire bien la vista me quede sin aliento.

En los árboles que estaban alrededor del claro tenían pequeños focos que alumbraban tenuemente el ocaso, en el pasto junto con las flores silvestres estaban pequeñas lámparas de todos los estilos; unas parecían pequeñas flores de color azul, otros pequeños faroles y otros en forma de hongos que solo hacían ver más fantasioso el lugar y al ver el cielo que estaba lleno de nubes solo hacia la ilusión de enmarcarlo todo haciéndolo mas bello.

-¿Y bien? –susurro mi amigo a mi lado.

-Esta hermoso. –respondí en un suspiro volviéndome a ver todo de nuevo.

-Que bueno –suspiro aliviado- pensé que te habías quedado muda por que no hallabas las palabras adecuadas para decirme que lo aborrecías. –rió nervioso.

-Pues no, me encanto… ¿tú hiciste todo esto?

-Si te refieres a que compre todos los focos, no, te sorprendería lo caritativa que es la gente cuando le dices que vas a hacerle una sorpresa a tu novia. –sonrío.

-No, me refiero a que si tu lo hiciste sin ayuda. –reí.

-A eso… pues no Jasper me ayudo.

-Wow, -volví a mirar asombrada todo con los ojos empañados en lágrimas por la emoción- wow.

-Si… wow. –Me tomo de la mano y mi corazón que ya estaba al tope de la emoción, volvió a subir el nivel haciendo que de pronto me quedara sin aliento y empezara a llenar con exceso mis pulmones de aire- Bueno ¿me das el disco? –sin responderle nada se lo pase, voltee a verlo mientras el estaba sacando de unos arbustos una grabadora cuando metió el disco tuvo problemitas técnicos pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, sino mas bien como iba vestido.

No podía haber estado mas normal que otros días –al igual que yo-, sus pantalones negros un poco ajustados, gracias a esas piernas que le dio Dios… ¡Bella contrólate!, una camisa de color gris bajo su chamarra de cuero y su calzado consistía en unos tenis blanco con negro. Termine mi inspección cuando el se irguió.

_**EPOV.**_

El disco no quería agarrar, mire con los ojos desorbitados el aparato -un poco asustado no mentiré- pero después de unos cuantos golpecitos, vino a la vida tocando la canción… esa canción que conocía tan bien, "You and me" de Lifehouse una de sus bandas favoritas.

La mire y ella tenia los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa y una lagrima bajaba a su boca, me acerque algo cautelosamente y le quite aquella lagrima traicionera. Abrió sus ojos que tenían un brillo especial, tal vez por el alumbrado o por algo que yo desconocía.

Le tome la mano pasando la otra por la cintura y empecé a "bailar" con ella. _"Un, dos, tres… un, dos, tres, ¿Cómo dijo mi mama?... ¡A si! Izquierda, derecha, atrás..."_

-Tranquilo Ed, tú y yo sabemos que no somos un as en esto del baile. –comento cuando accidentalmente nos separamos.

"_Bueno tranquilo Ed, tu… tranquilo, _–volví a suspirar-_ izquierda, derecha, enfrente"_

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento. –me disculpe, pero tuvieron que pasar otros diez pisotones para que la dulzura con la que ella me trataba cada que mi pie estaba sobre el suyo acabara.

-Bien – suspiro exasperada- no quiero ir a urgencias en esta linda noche, así que te diré la lección que le daba mi mama a Emmett cada que bailaba con una de sus novias.

-Ok.

-Primero la tomas firmemente por la cintura, -se acerco mas a mi mientras yo enroscaba con un poco mas de fuerza mi brazo torno a ella- tomas su mano, la miras a los ojos –hice lo que me dijo como acto seguido- y ahora… te dejas llevar. –termino en un suspiro mientras que el coro de la canción hacia que nos sumergiéramos en un mundo donde no se encontraba nadie, solo los dos.

Ella me miraba de una forma totalmente diferente, tal vez recordando algo. Yo la mire y note cosas que antes no había notado; lo oscuros y brillantes que eran sus ojos, lo rosado de sus mejillas y lo lleno de sus labios… al mirarlos me quede embobado en ellos no pude ver otra cosa mas. Ahora no tenia que chequear mi aliento, me había tragado casi todo un paquete de veinte piezas de mentas, el sudor que sentía en mi nuca hacia que en mi interior se abriera un vacío por los nervios. Sin decirle nada volví a mirar aquellos ojos y sin mas preámbulos justo cuando la canción acabo la bese.

Si… mi mente si que es muy buena creando ambientes.

-Edward… ¿Qué paso? –pregunto, ya que no me había movido desde que la canción había terminado.

-¿Mande? –La mire a los ojos separándome poco a poco de ella- Lo siento me quede pensando… ¿Y eso que traes el collar? –pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema, aunque sonreí internamente.

-O pues… no se, quise ponérmelo –lo miro tomándolo entre sus dedos- es muy bonito.

-Si, pero desde que te lo di no te lo volví a ver puesto.

-Disculpa, es que pues mi padre al siguiente día que lo traía puesto no dejo de verme feo, y pues me asuste. –Rió- Al día siguiente que no lo traía hasta lo vi mas feliz así que… opte por no ponérmelo. –sonrió avergonzada.

-Creo que te entendió. –reí.

-Si… tú no me creías, como era un pan de dios antes contigo, ¿verdad?

-A si… viejos tiempos.

-Si. –me miro mientras sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo peculiar mientras me abrazaba. La tuve entre mis brazos bastante tiempo en el que no sabía como volver a hacer el ambiente para darle un beso -en lugar de imaginármelo-.

Bella suspiro y volteo su cara hacia mí, mientras una sonrisa bailaba en su boca. Tanto ella como yo nos fuimos acercando hasta el punto en que nuestros labios estaban a un milímetro de tocarse… cosa que no sucedió debido al sonido del celular de Bella.

-¡Bueno! –Respondió enojada- ¿Alice?... ¿Por qué me llamaste? –Exclamo alterada- No… no Al… no… ¡Si!... no… no… casi… –gruño- ¿Sabes una cosa Alice?... ¡Adiós! –grito lo ultimo cerrando su celular con enfado.

Se volvió a mí con una mirada apenada, le volví a sonreír restándole importancia. Me sentía frustrado, Jasper me había dicho que se las arreglaría… ahora se las vera conmigo cuando lo vea.

-Demonios. –Susurre cuando vi quien era en la pantalla del celular- ¿Qué quieres Alice?

-¡Pásame a la que dice ser mi amiga! –exclamo claramente ofendida.

-Al no es por nada pero estamos ocupados. –comente ácidamente mirando a mi acompañante.

-¿Ya la besaste?

-No. –me ruborice y Bella lo hizo conmigo, por lo visto dedujo lo que me pregunto.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces que?

-¿Que esperas?

-Al… creo que tu eres la única que esta evitando el momento ¿sabes?

-Mmm... Creo que debí de hacerle caso a Jasper.

-Por cierto ahora que lo mencionas, ¿dónde esta?

-O pues… ¡Adiós! –se despidió tan alegremente que supuse que había hecho algo que no me agradaría.

-Volvieron a quitar el momento… -comento sentada en el pasto.

-Si. –Coincidí con ella sentándome a su lado- Pero bueno apenas hemos estado una hora aquí, así que podemos estar otro rato. –termine de decirle al momento en que puse de nuevo la canción.

-Esta bien –sonrío tristemente y yo no me pude resistir más-.

-Hey Bells.

-¿Qué? –volteo hacia y estampe mis labios contra los de ella.

_**BPOV.**_

"_Me beso… ¡me beso!"_

Era todo lo que podía pensar, hace unos segundos estaba tan triste por que el momento volvió a pasar… pero cuando sentí sus labios, caí en la cuenta que no necesitas esperar el momento preciso… si no tienes que hacerlo tu mismo, el mejor ejemplo, este momento.

Lo que duro el tacto de sus labios contra los míos se me hizo eterno y a la vez corto… mas no iba a permitir que mi primer beso con el hombre/mejor amigo que amaba se acabara tan pronto. Deslice mis manos entre sus cabellos y profundice el beso haciendo que los dos abriéramos un poco los labios.

De pronto recordé: _"Mejor amigo, mi mejor amigo"_.

Así que me aleje poco a poco de el aun con los ojos cerrados, tratando de acallar los latidos desbocados y lastimosos de mi corazón. Abrí los ojos y mire que aun estaba con sus ojos cerrados y con una mano en mi cuello, ¿Cuándo puso ahí su mano?

Abrió los ojos poco a poco dejando ver sus ojos oscuros y brillosos entre sus espesas pestañas. Carraspeo un poco y se levanto del pasto húmedo.

-Creo que debemos irnos. –comento mientras miraba su reloj.

-Si –me levante sintiendo las piernas como gelatina.

Volvimos a mi casa, dijo que el volvería a acomodar todo cuando estuviera el sano y salvo, ósea cuando me deje con mi padre. Se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla. Mi corazón lloro un poco al igual que mi alma, por que no me había besado como yo quería.

Ese beso… ahora me arrepentía de haberlo acabado yo, se que otro beso no se volverá a presentar de nuevo, no hasta que este con otro hombre que ame, aunque la sola idea de pensarlo me hacia enfermar. Por que yo quería un beso, pero que fuera de el, de nadie más. Aun estando yo divagando en mi mente el camino hasta el limite del bosque y movió su mano en el aire para volver a despedirse al momento en que se adentro en el bosque.

Entre a la casa y no vi a nadie, cuando estaba a punto de subir a mi cuarto paso Emmett de la sala a la cocina.

-O llegaste –comento con falsa sorpresa- ¿sabes que seria una sorpresa?, que tuviera un regalo sobre mi cama cuando me vaya a dormir –río al puro estilo Homero Simpson mientras volvía a la sala.

Me puse una mano contra la cara… ahora si estábamos en problemas se me olvido pedir a Edward que trajera el regalo. Subí apresuradamente a mi cuarto de paso dándole las buenas noches a mi padre, entre y había una patineta en mi cama junto con un gran moño y una nota.

"_Bella, casi muero al tratar de subir a tu ventana, pero era eso o sufrir la ira de Edward… _-reí al leer eso-_ aquí esta el regalo de Emmett, le pregunte a Rosalie que era lo que quería y pues hay lo tienes, espero que hayas tenido una buena velada. Nos vemos mañana… atentamente: Jasper."_

Tome el regalo y camine en puntitas hasta llegar al cuarto de mi hermano, deje la patineta en la cama y le puse una nota: _"Em, de parte mía y de Edward, te quiero, disculpa por hacerte llegar tu regalo tan tarde"_

Satisfecha me fui a mi cuarto suspirando por ese beso que quería y me habian dado.

_**EPOV.**_

Corrí por el bosque hasta llegar al claro, tenía tanta adrenalina contenida o mejor dicho alegría que solo logro calmarme un poco. La alegría que tengo en este momento no supe como explicármela. Cuando por fin llegue al claro alumbrado empecé a poner la canción mientras quitaba los focos y lámparas.

Cuando menos lo note estaba cantándola a todo pulmón mientras miraba el cielo, ahora despejado, dándome una vista hermosa de las estrellas, como si estuviera tan feliz como yo por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos en su presencia.

* * *

**Aqui les vuelvo a poner el capitulo ninias XO es que pues digamos que cuando lo volvi a leer sentia que le faltaba algo XI y pues lo acomode y ahora si me gusto como quedo XD espero que a ustedes tambien, lo prometido es ****deuda XD aquí esta el beso! aun insisto que era demasiado pronto, pero Edward ya no quería esperar XD. **

**Espero que este fin de semana pueda volver a subir otro capitulo Xp ja espero y para lograr mi cometido no se me vaya mi inspiracion XD si saben canciones romanticas bonitas me dicen para seguir inspirandome XD si son en ingles mejor. Les recomiendo -pff solo a mi se me ocurre decirles despues de que lo leyeron- que la parte del cap donde dice que puso la cancion la pongan XD yo asi me emocione mas, por lo que dice la cancion y todo eso XD. Y pues ahroa me retiro ya tengo que ir al trabajo XD se me cuidan, las quiero, nos vemos el fin XD CHAO!**

**P.D.: 80 rr! XD que emoción XD lleguemos a los 90 XD bueno ya saben, coments buenos, malos, contructivos con tomatasos son bienvenidos XD.**

**Atte.: Viry Natzy**


	18. Cap 16

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Atrapados.

10/30 Días.

-No puedo creer que no se hayan visto aun. –murmuro acostada sobre mi cama.

-Al, eso no es raro.

-Claro que sí. –Exclamo sentándose con sus piernas cruzadas- Ustedes son como Batman y Robín, como Bob Esponja y Patricio, como la Mujer Maravilla y su nave invisible, como…

-No seas exagerada –la pare- no siempre estamos juntos. –reí sentándome en la silla mecedora.

-No lo soy… ustedes desde que pudieron andar por si solos nunca se separaron, -la mire con una ceja alzada- siempre que el otro sale el otro lo sigue, si tienes un problema hay esta el otro para apoyarlo, ¿sigo?

-Es normal en un amigo Alice. –respondí divertida recargándome.

-Si… pero un verdadero amigo ¡no te besa! –Grito emocionada ganándose de mi parte un cojín en la cabeza- ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué fue eso? –chillo.

-¿Todavía preguntas?... ¡Lo gritaste a todo mundo! –claro a todo mundo me refería a toda mi familia.

-Bella… tu papa no está y Emmett salió con Rosalie. –me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, cuando yo llegue ellos iban de salida. –se encogió de hombros volviéndose a recostar en la cama.

-Oh…

-Tienes que hablar con Edward… -susurro- ¡Ya me está volviendo loca! –frustrada se restregó sus manos en la cara.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte divertida ocultando mi nerviosismo.

-Es que a cada minuto, ¡segundo!: "Bella no me llamo", "¿Crees que se enojo?", "Voy a ir… pero… ¿Y si no me quiere ver?" –Imitaba tan bien a Edward que me costó no reír- Te juro lo hace cada que me ve pasar frente a él… y lo peor es que si no me ve… ¡me busca!

-No creo que sea para tanto. –reí.

-Cuando te estén haciendo eso cuatro días seguidos durante todo el todo el dia, hablamos. –Se irguió viéndome algo amenazadora- Bueno me voy, mi celular no deja de sonar. –Comento mirando la pantalla de este- ¡QUE! ¡Treinta llamadas!

-Jasper a de estar desesperado.

-Si hubiera sido el no importa, el puede llamar cuando quiera –los ojos le brillaron- pero es Edward. No deja de marcar y ¿Qué tal que Jazz quiere llamarme? –Suspiro- Iré a golpearle para que deje de hacerlo, si quiere hablar contigo va a tener que dejar de ser tan cobarde y venir.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de mi cuarto mientras yo me quedaba pensando, el no había llamado… y yo no me atrevo a llamarle, la sola idea me aterra. Desde que el me dio ese beso, no he podido dejar de pensar en el, en cómo me hizo sentir. Todavía recuerdo ese escalofrió que me recorrió la espalda.

Lo que más me aturdía de todo era que ya no lo veía igual, como mi amigo solamente. Una oleada de calor me invadió al recordar los pantalones que contemple la última vez. No puedo creer que después de diecisiete –bueno quince que recuerdo- años conociéndolo lo haya visto como… como… ¿un hombre? Sé que es un hombre verdad, pero no lo había visto… como un hombre, vaya ni yo misma se explicarme.

-¿Bella? –susurro una voz ronca.

-¡Ahhh! –grite lo mas que pude y empecé a aventar todo lo que se me interponía en el camino.

-Bella… Bella… ¡Bella demonios soy yo, Edward! –abrí mis ojos y mire a sus pies: discos, almohadas, unos cuantos brillos, mi lámpara de noche –lo bueno es que era de plástico- y lo peor de todo… le avente ¡mis libros!

Voltee a mirarlo directamente a los ojos empezando a acomodar bien las palabras de odio que iban a surgir de mi boca… pero me quede sin aliento. El estaba ahí, parado, viéndome con cara de enojo contenido, el pelo mas alborotado de lo normal, su camisa algo arrugada y unos pantalones parecidos a los de hace cuatro días, y ¡dios! Se veía tan guapo y sexy.

La sola idea me hizo ruborizar horriblemente, haciendo que la cara de Edward cambiara a una de preocupación.

-Bella… te encuentras bien.

-¡Claro por qué no abría de estarlo! –dije con la voz chillona.

-Segura. –me miro con ojos tiernos y preocupados. Demonios ese mismo calor que sentí antes, lo estoy volviendo a sentir pero a la decima potencia. Sentí que el aire me faltaba, pero me agradaba la sensación- Bella, creo que necesitas ir al doctor, estas hirviendo. – dijo cuando me toco la mejilla, _"Cariño si supieras que el que causo esto fuiste tú no estarías tan tranquilo"_, pensé… un momento… ¡yo pensé eso!

Me aleje un poco y tope con algo en el suelo y Edward tratando de que no me golpeara trato de agarrarme… pero al parecer he subido de peso por qué me lo lleve junto conmigo. Caímos los dos, el sobre mí, yo sentí que me derretía al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. El se estaba quitando de encima pero yo tomándole la cara no se lo permití.

-Oye, ¿Qué… que te pasa Bells? –me miro algo asustado y a la vez ausente.

-Y-yo no sé. –susurre.

Se me quedo mirando directamente a los ojos y yo me hundí en sus ojos, en su mirada, seguí la forma de su nariz para terminar en sus labios, volví por mi recorrido estacionándome de nuevo en sus ojos.

-Bella… ¿me dejarías darte un beso?... –mi aliento volvió a hacerme falta- pero… -se vio algo reacio a decirme- ya sabes… amm… ya vez que los novios… pues… amm… -se le ruborizaron sus mejillas de un color tan lindo que olvide que ese beso no sería tan inocente.

-Sí.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. –susurre.

Me sonrió y poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los míos. Sabia a menta –tramposo ya venía preparado- nuestros labios empezaron a moverse un poco mas haciendo que nuestros alientos se mezclaran. La respiración me faltaba, el corazón lo sentía de nueva cuenta en mis oídos, pero eso no era todo, en todo mi cuerpo sentía mi palpitar.

Nos despegamos un poco para respirar, pero apenas tuve suficiente oxigeno lo volví a besar. En lugar de estar sosteniéndose se dejo caer poco a poco sobre mí, fui consciente de cómo desde las rodillas hasta el pecho se fue pegando poco a poco haciendo que todo sonido fuera ensordecido.

Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro se rehusaba a estar aun tan separada de él, así que lo abrace quedando casi soldada a su cuerpo. Estaba tan ensimismada en este pequeño mundo que ya no fui consciente del factor espacio/tiempo.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ACORDAMOS CULLEN!

* * *

**Disculpen por este tan corto capitulo pero quería dejarles algo para que me aguanten unas semanitas XD es que estoy en exámenes finales y aparte creo seriamente que tendré extras T.T así que pues compréndanme XD.**

**Y… ¡POR DIOS! 100 REVIEWS! 100! (Bueno dice 104 pero… es que cuatro es de la nota que puse XD) No puedo creerlo enserio cuando vi los rr que llegaron después del cap anterior casi lloro T.T pero de felicidad XD. Enserio ustedes hicieron esto posible ninias XD. Prometo que para el siguiente cap mencionare a cada una que me haya mandado Pm o RR XD.**

**Bueno ahora las dejo, no dejo que puede seguir… pero creo que ya se dan una idea de quien es ¿verdad? XD. En mi profile les hice un poll (encuesta XD) para saber que cita prefieren después –tengo que avisar que no afectara el siguiente cap este es para después del siguiente ok- para que pasen y vean cual prefieren XD. Ok. Entonces las dejo XD LAS ADORO! XD se cuidan, suerte en sus exámenes, se bañan, estudian, nos leemos pronto (ten pendientes como a mediados de Diciembre) vampies kisses and bear hughs XD CHAO!.**

**P.D.: se que tarde pero… REVIEW? XD vamos por los ¡110! XD jaja XD me harán el dia de nuevo XD.**


	19. Cap 17

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer.

* * *

**O.O 127 reviews! XD no puede ser! XD toy feliz, toy feliz! XD GRACIAS! de verdad muchachas GRACIAS! XD y perdonen por siempre hacerlas pasar por esto de las notas T.T, bueno sigan aqui ta el cap XD.**

* * *

Tormenta y sol.

_**NPOV.**_

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS ACORDAMOS CULLEN! —grito Charlie Swan.

— ¡A! —Grito dramático Emmett— ¡MIS OJOS! ¡ME ARDEN! —se tapo los ojos con las manos.

Edward volteo asustado vio a su suegro y a su cuñado y volteo a ver a Bella que estaba ¿dormida?

— ¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi hija? —grito de nuevo acercándose a el para halarlo y Emmett separo sus dedos para ver la escena; su amigo/peor enemigo desde ahora sobre su hermana la cual estaba desmayada o dormida no supo cual de las dos era.

— Nada malo señor lo juro, lo juro. —repitió tan rápido que costaba entenderle cuando Charlie y Emmett lo tenían acorralado en la pared del pasillo junto las manos y empezó a rezar.

— Emmett ve a ver a Bella. —ordeno mientras sacaba su pistola Edward soltó un chillido que se le asemejaba al de los ratones asustados.

— Bella, hermanita. —le hablo mientras le daba ligeros golpecitos en la cara, sabia que esto la hacia enojar enormemente.

— ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO! —Grito quitando de un manotazo las manos de su hermano— ¡Sabes que odio que me hagan eso!

— Si hermanita pero cuando estas dormida ni siquiera lo sientes. —sonrío malévolamente.

— Bella… —hablo su padre con un profundo enojo mientras volvía a meter la pistola en su funda, si los dos estaban e problemas.

_**EPOV.**_

Solo hay una palabra que me describa bien en este momento: ¡PERVERTIDO!

Como es posible que le haya pedido eso a mi mejor amiga. Bueno que por estos momentos es mi "novia" y que dejara de serlo en diez días… le propuse esto solo para saber lo que se siente ser novios aunque, nadie mas aparte de Alice y nosotros lo sabíamos… pero todo es culpa de Jasper y Emmett.

Ellos y sus estupidos consejos...

_Flash Back…_

— _No he visto a Bella en casi cuatro días. —mencione al aire._

— _Si, ya lo has dicho cada minuto desde que llegaste hace una hora. —renegó Jasper._

— _Es que pues… —me acerque a el para que Emmett no escuchara— ya sabes que la bese y pues… digamos que me da pavor que cuando vaya a verla me de un portazo en la cara._

— _Ella no es así Ed. —respondió Emmett totalmente serio._

— _No me mataras o ¿si? —pregunte asustado._

— _Cálmate nenita, no, no lo haré y solo por que se cuanto le importas a mi hermana. —termino de decirme con un tono de resignación._

— _¿Qué es lo que estas esperando Edward? ¿Qué ella te marque y diga que quiere verte? —yo asentí._

— _Uno, ninguna chica va a marcarte después de haberla besado por primera vez, ellas esperan como locas y desesperadas la llamada pero eso no quiere decir que te marcaran. _

— _Dos,—le siguió Emmett— si ya llevas más de dos días sin marcarle le das una idea equivocada ósea; no quieres llamarle, no te interesaba tanto o por tonto que parezca perdiste el número, pero claro es lo último que piensan y eso después de despotricar contra ti todo lo que sintieron. _

— _Ok. —respondí apenas en un suspiro.  
_

— _Si ya vas a ir con ella llévale algo, una brillo, una blusa o una bolsa. Ya saber solo por las dudas._

— _Cuñis no te proyectes, la mejor manera de que una mujer no se enoje contigo es darle un beso apasionado que le haga olvidar en que día estamos. —le espeto a Jasper, al momento se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y empezó a alejarse mirándome— Claro —hizo una tos falsa— olvida lo que dije. —tosió, tosió._

— _Si Emmett pero si de verdad, de verdad quieres que se olvide de todo tienes que persuadirlas hasta que hagan el amor. —a este punto ya me habían olvidado y Jasper había olvidado que la persona con la que se acuesta es mi hermana._

— _O si, una buena comida de campeones, como dice Alan Harper (1). —sonrío y los dos voltearon a verme asustados y ambos hablaron: Tosieron, tosieron— Olvida lo que dije. —tosieron, tosieron._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Nada mas me faltaba que le dijera a Bella si quería tener s... ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO! La sola idea hizo que me diera calor y me sintiera mas pervertido aun, pff ellos dicen y yo lo hago que lindo.

Empecé a echarme aire con la mano sintiendo como si mi cara fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, mientras mi acompañante se removía incomoda a mi lado esperando el veredicto. No se como demonios me metí en esto. Inclusive aun puedo recordar claramente el día que Bella me reclamo el hecho de que le pedí que fuera mi novia frente a la escuela entera… ahora en estos momentos dudo si ese día estaba completamente cuerdo. Si, soy idiota y ahora estoy aquí enfrente del ser que en estos momentos no quiere ser mas que cruel y malvado conmigo… mi "suegro".

— ¡Pero que demonios pensaban! Bella, ¡sabes que siempre llegamos a estas horas! ¡Si acaso querías… querías… —se puso rojo a morir— querías besarte con este tipo —solté un "oiga" apenas audible— debiste de hacerlo en otro lado!

— Papa.

— No, no me cortes la llama, que casi le iba a dar un balazo a quema ropa por que pensé que te estaba haciendo algo indebido mientras estabas "dormida" —señalo con sus dedos—.

— ¡Que! —ella volteo a verme y yo asentí mirándola enojado con los labios fruncidos.

— Y lo peor tu hermano estaba tratando de impedirme que subiera, por eso estas tu también aquí con ellos. —señalo a Emmett que estaba al lado mío.

— Pa, ya te dije yo quería que vieras como me veía en mi patineta, ¡yo no tuve nada que ver con ellos!

— Lo que sea —grito— tu se supone que debes ser… —así siguió Charlie hasta que tuvo que volver al trabajo, pero claro como vil delincuente me llevo hasta mi casa en la parte trasera de su patrulla, mientras que mi bebe se tuvo que quedar en casa de Bella.

Llegamos y claro que mis papas se asustaron, pensaron lo peor y empezaron a regañarme antes de que el señor Swan hablara. Volví a escuchar el regaño que me dio Charlie en su casa ya que antes de irse les dijo lo que vio. Subí a mi cuarto regañado y aparte abrumado por una inmensa paz, por que a pesar de los regaños, el casi balazo que recibí, y como se desarrollo todo después de que nos encontraron, sentí que debía de estar así con ella.

Pero claro, es mi amiga, me siento genial con ella, es normal que me sienta bien con ella si acaso la beso así ¿no? Volví a repasar cada paso del beso que nos dimos, yo no pensé que ella fuese a aceptar y yo no pensé que yo iba a reaccionar así.

9/30 Días.

— Edward… —escuche a lo lejos— Edward… ¡EDWARD!

— ¡ALICE! —Le regrese el grito mientras me sobaba mis oídos— ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, duele!

— A que nena, —me dijo con un tono de vil fresa (2) — levántate.

— ¿Por qué? —mire el reloj de mi muñeca y vi que eran casi las doce del día.

— Aparte de que ya es tarde, pues debes arreglarte por que si te fijas ¡hay sol! Y habrá que aprovecharlo. —rió.

— No, no quiero. —me deje caer a la cama con la cara a mi almohada.

— Vamos, Bella ira.

— Ni eso me hará cambiar de opinión.

— Deberás, por que el jefe Swan quiere que le dejes un recado a Jacob Black.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— ¿No se te hace suficiente razón que te vio apañando con su pequeña hija? —me puse rojo.

— Ya pues, ¿te quieres salir? tengo que arreglarme. —repuse enojado.

— Vamos Cullen, ella no te dejara por el cuerazo Black. —rió saliendo de mi cuarto.

Salimos de la casa a las dos de la tarde y pasamos por los chicos, cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella, el jefe Swan me estaba esperando afuera de la casa y me aventó un paquete pequeño, que me dijo que era una pieza que le había pedido para su motocicleta. Metieron las hieleras, las bolsas con comida y nos fuimos camino a La Plush.

— Bueno chicos, ahorita regreso, voy a ir a dejarle este paquete a Jake.

— Voy contigo. —anuncio con una sonrisa Bella.

— No. —ahora ¿de donde salio eso?

— ¿Por qué?

— Por que… por que… debes de ayudarles a acomodarse.

— No hay problema por eso Ed, aquí nuestros adorables novios pueden. —sonrió Rosalie.

— Ves, vamos, quiero ver a Jacob. —con una sonrisa me empujo al auto.

— ¿Por qué quieres ver a Black?

— Pues, por que ya hace casi dos años que no lo veo y eso que su papa es el mejor amigo del mío.

— Si, pero, puedes venir cada que quieras ¿Por qué hoy? —insistí.

— Edward Cullen, ¿estas insinuando que aun estoy enamorada de Jacob? —auch eso dolió un poco…

— Si. —reí fingidamente.

— Pues no, —me saco la lengua la cual tome con mis dedos— deda mi dengua.

— ¿Qué dijiste no entendí? —pregunte inocentemente.

— Que dedesh mi dengua, si no quiedes que te golpee. —termino de decir cuando llegamos frente a la casa de Black.

— ¿Perdón?

— No te dias es ensedio. —Miraba mi mano haciendo bizcos y de pronto alzo la mirada— ¡Jacob! —sonrío y yo le solté la lengua.

— He Bells, ¿Cómo estas nena?

Ella bajo rápidamente y lo saludo dándole un gran abrazo, maldición… si antes era atractivo creo que ahora se hizo el doble, si sonó gay pero también los hombres somos tijeras, el creció como quince centímetros mas, casi llega al metro noventa, se hizo mas musculoso, sus facciones se endurecieron, haciéndolo ver como diría mi hermana mas intrigante, y se corto el pelo… ahora creo que no puedo competir… pero solo tengo una pregunta ¿Qué tiene que estar todo el tiempo sin camisa? Y lo más importante ¡¿Por qué demonios le dijo nena?

* * *

(1) Alan Harper, personaje de Two and a Half Man, serie de Warner Channel.

(2) Pues si no saben es ese tono enfadoso como el que usan los ricos en las telenovelas XD asi como: "Osea wey, me tapo un ojo me tapo el otro y cero que ver" XD (como la Pau Rubio pues) XD

* * *

**Hola! XD lo prometido es deuda si mas tarde que pronto verdad XD. Bueno ¿Qué tal les ****pareció el cap? XD espero que les haya gustado XD por que a mi me gusto XD me gusto mas lo de Bella dormida jajaj, bueno cof cof (algo asi es la parte donde tose Emmett XD) me tarde porr que XD son muchas que me han dejado review XD y aparte pues (solo a ustedes) pueden creer que me quede sobre el teclado dormida cuatro veces (cuando estaba contestando los RR) y cada que me despertaba estaba cai en la pagina mil pfff, hay decidia mejor irme a dormir XD y es por eso que no había subido, ok ****Monica Morales**** XD y si estoy contigo debería ser mas constante discúlpame XD.**

**Aparte estaba esperando tenerlas a todas aquí en este cap, pero como solo tengo la mitad contestadas pues XD creo que lo hare en dos partes XP Pero bueno aun asi aquí tengo a algunas, no todas, irán por tandas XD, aquí estarán la mitad, y en el siguiente cap la otra mitad ok XD aquí les va XP:**

**Sonitha Cullen**: HOLA! XD bueno aquí tuviste el cap XD que te pareció? Si era lo que esperabas o no? XD bueno personalmente te quiero dar las gracias, ya que tu siempre (casi siempre) XD eres la primera en comentar mi historia y te lo agradezco infinitamente. Solo espero que el final sea lo que espera y que te guste XP. Aquí solo pa ti, are una continuación… si, como leíste hare una conti, pues el final digamos que dejara inconclusa la historia y necesita la conti XD no daré mas explicaciones pues posiblemente alguien tome mis ideas XD (ya vez esto inclusive puede que lo estén leyendo otros u otras XD. En fin gracias de nuevo! XD cuidate XD.

**nany87**: XD hola! Espero que te haya gustado el cap XD enserio XD bueno aquí vengo personalmente a decirte gracias! XD pues tu eres una de las lectoras que casi siempre me deja un rr XD y te lo agradezco enserio solo espero que la historia completamente de tu agrado XD y me gusta tu pregunta que siempre me haces: por fis en cuanto puedas actualizas si?... bueno no es pregunta verdad XD en fin cada que lo pones me imagino asi bien estilo gato con botas tu cara… y si no se como eres pero me imagino a una chica estilo Alice… ¿Por qué? Realmente no se! XD jajaj dios ahora que lo volvi a leer vas a creer que soy una perv XD (si alguien que no conozco me dice eso, neta, lo bloqueo o no lo vuelvo a ver XD) pero creemelo no es el caso XD asi soy. En fin tonses espero que te guste mucho el cap y lo que resta de la historia, pues ando haciendo calculos y creo que solo quedan como unos cinco caps a lo mucho XD. Ok bueno cuidate CHAO!

**Carter86**: bueno primero que nada… quiero mis rr XD jajaj no te creas. Ya a lo serio, espero que te haya gustado el cap XD de verdad, y tambien a decirte gracias por haberme venido a leer XD. De verdad bueno espero que los siguientes caps sean de tu agrado XD el siguiente: CITA EN LA PLAYA! XD si hice un pool, peeero ja digamos que siempre estuvo en mi mente hacer la cita en la playa XD.

**paola swan-cullen de stabler**: XD bueno primero vengo a decir gracias por tomarte el tiempo y leer mi cap XD. Me siento agradecida de que hayas hecho clic en la historia XD, espero que te siga gustando.

**Suiza-love**: ja he de serte sincera y decirte que extraño tus rr XD pues cada que los leia me hacias reir, XD en la buena forma claro, osea mmm tu me hacias un pequeño resumen en un review con tres lineas y me decias todo lo que habia pasado XD. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te haya seguido gustando, por cierto gracias por averte pasado por aca! XD

**karin cullen**: ja bueno primero gracias por haberte pasado por aca XD y espero que sigas leyendo la historia. Y aparte tambien gracias por haberme dado la idea de la cita (concurso) XD espero que te haya gustado como quedo y pues XD (muchos esperos) de verdad espero que sigas leyendo XD.

**LoverIsWrittenWhithBlood**: HOLA! Gracias por averte pasado por aca XD, a ti ya no te vi XD pero eso no quiere decir que no me sigas leyendo…. Cierto? XD bueno espero que te siga gustando la historia XD CHAO!

**Little Hope**: XD A ti también ya no te vi XD espero que sigas leyendo esta historia y que también siga siendo de tu agrado. Gracias por averte pasado por aca te lo agradezco XD.

**Daniani**: jajaj el único rr que me mandaste fue uno por los que quise seguir con la historia XD me instaste a continuar y te lo agradezco muchio XD GRACIAS!

**Deniziithaw**: TU fUISTE MI PRIMER RR! XD enserio XD bueno gracias cuando vi tu review neta me sentí con mas ganas de seguirle, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado GRACIAS!

**Estrella'Roses**: ESTRELLA! XD espero que te siga gustando mi historia XD y espero que haya sido lo q esperabas este cap XD GRACIAS POR PASARTE POR ACA! XD y… actualiza pronto "Amor a ciegas" plis XD, aclaro no es presión XD.

**supattinsondecullen**: si estas leyendo esto, XD lo mas seguro es por que leiste la disculpa que te mande por no contestarte XD, espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, GRACIAS! Por darte un tiempo y pasarte por aca XD.

**gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn**: GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE DARME UN REVIEW! De verdad gracias tu nunca faltas espero que sigas siguiendo la historia XD gracias de nuevo (me gustan mucho tus reviews XD se me a figura que eres bien imperactiva XD)

**samantha hale cullen**: ja XD tu casi siempre me dejas review y por lo mismo te doy las gracias XD solo que siempre te recuerdo por que solo usas dos palabras: "Me encanto" XD si me imagino que una mujer de pocas palabras XD, jaja bueno espero que haya sido de tu agrado el cap XD TANKS!

**nenitalautner**: a ti a veces te veo seguido y a veces brillas por tu ausencia XD, no te creas XD, me encantan tus reviews siempre, siempre pones la parte mas emotive del cap XD y me haces recordar lo que senti cuando lo escribi, gracias por pasarte por aca y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado el fic.

**VAMPIRIC-OBSETION**: HOLA! xD a ti te vi en el primer cap y apenas te vi en la nota que puse XD, eso quiere decir que sigues viva (como no te vi pensé que ya no tabas por aca XD) y espero que te siga gustando el fic enserio, gracias por tu comprencion. A veces quisiera poder escribir todos los caps de un tajo pero si con un cap arreglado y todo tardo casi cuatro horas… imaginate! XD bueno gracias de nuevo! XD

**PaaOo**.: a ti solo te mire en dos reviews XD y espero que aun asi sigas leyendo la historia XD (yo soy de las que creo que aunq no pongan comment no quiere decir que no te lean, pues yo cuando era solo lectora lo hacia XD, es mas no tenia profile XD) GRACIAS! Por averte pasado por aca o en dado caso por seguirte pasando por aquí XD.

**Bertlin**: ja gracias por pasarte por aqui! XD a veces te veo y a veces no XD pero bueno me alegra saber que te guste el fic y… que tal te pareció el cap? Era lo que esperabas? XD espero que si bueno me paso a otro comment gracias por pasarte! XD

**yevi08**: XD creo que a ti solo te vi una vez XD espero que sigas pasándote por aca y que te siga gustando XD, GRACIAS DE NEW! XD

**byamtu**: ja gracias de antemano por pasarte por aca, XD y si Emmett creo que es uno de los mejores personajes de la historia XD me gusta por que tiene su parte madura y aparte la inmadura de la mano XD, si te gusto el pues… tal vez quisieras pasarte por mi historia que se llama "Considerame" pues esta tiene lugar antes de esta XD es la historia de Emmett y Rosalie XD bueno GRACIAS! Por pasarte por aca de nuevo XD.

**Rose Cullen Manson**: creo que solo te vi en un review XD pero no importa XD espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando la historia XD gracias por haberte pasado por aca oks muchas gracias espero seguirte viendo por aquí XD.

**marie250**: HOLA! XD que te pareció el cap? Espero que te haya gustado XD, gracias por pasarte a leer las locuras de esta escritora XD, tu siempre me mandas review XD y te lo vuelvo a agradecer, espero que te siga gustando la historia XD gracias de nuevo CHAO!

**LOQUIBELL**: A ti ya no te mire XD o tal vez si con otro nombre quien sabe XD espero que te siga gustando la historia XD GRACIAS por pasarte por aquí!

**sabi07**: GRACIAS! Por haberte pasado por aca XD espero que siga siendo de tu agrado este fic XD.

**Y pues eso es todo por el momento XD si no estan no desesperen estaran en el otro cap XD ok. Y ahora que re****—lei un poco las respuestas que les hice a unas, se me salieron varias cosilas XD bueno tampoco asi como que mta muchas verdad XD pero una o dos si XP. A asi lo dejo, XD perdonen los horrores ortográficos por favor XD esos no los cheque XD.**

**Ahora si, me retiro chiquillas, LAS QUERO! XD se me cuidan, se bañan, estudian y a esperar el fin de semana XD CHAO!**

**P.D.: PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS! ****XD Un review XD por fis! Con eso harán mi día XD.**

**P.D.2.: XD Hice una nueva historia chicas XD espero que sea del agrado se llama "My kind of perfect" XD es como un drama/romance XD en verdad no se si esta bien en esa categoria XD, pues chekenla plis XD aqui les dejo el link http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6755429 / 1 / My_ kind_ of_ perfect (todo junto XD) plis dejen review hay tambien XD jajaj y si no XD me hacen saber si esta bien XP.**


	20. Cap 18

Disclamer: los pers onajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer. Yo solo soy dueña de lo demas.

(No permito el copy paste, asi que si quieren acondicionar la historia para otros personajes o ponerla en algun blog, por favor pidanme permiso tank you XD.)

* * *

**Antes de empezar quiero compartir con ustedes este comentario que vi en youtube XD:**

**_The Script taught me how to move on. __(The Script me enseño como seguir)_**

**_Greenday taught me that government's gonna fail someday. __(Greenday me enseño que el gobierno algún día fallara)_**

**_Bruno Mars taught me to do anything for that one_ _person I love. __(Bruno Mars me enseño que tenía que hacer lo que fuera por la persona que amo)_**

**_Eminem taught me that life is hard but you_ _can make it through. __(Eminem me enseño que la vida en dura pero tu puedes salir adelante)_**

**_Travis taught me to be generous (Travis me enseño a ser generoso)_**

**_Taylor Swift taught me not every girl is going_ _to treat me right. __(Taylor Swift me enseño que no todas las chicas me trataran bien)_**

**_30_ _Seconds to Mars_ _taught me to speak what's on my mind. __(30 Seconds to Mars me enseño como decir lo que hay en mi mente)_**

**_Michael Jackson taught me to always love the people around me. __(Michael Jackson me enseño que siempre hay que amar a las personas a mí alrededor)_**

**_Music taught me to live (La música me enseño a vivir)… _**

**Ja lindo no? A poco la música no es el soundtrack de nuestras vidas? Ja XD bueno antes de ponerme mas poética volveré a lo mío, aquí esta otro cap! A por cierto… GRACIAS! O.O DIOS 137 REVIEWS! (dice 144 verdad pero ando restando lo de las notas) XD gracias de verdad ahora prosigan XD.**

* * *

Beach Time!

EPOV.

9/30 Dias.

― Y ahora que los viene a traer a estos rumbos de La Plush?

― Pues vinimos solo a traerte esto Jacob. ―le avente el paquete y tome a Bella del brazo para halarla a la puerta.

― O pero, ¿no se quedan a tomar algo?

― Claro Jake. ―acepto gustosa Bella antes de que yo dijera no.

― Hey Jake, ¿Quién es? ―pregunto desde la cocina Billy.

― Soy yo, Bella. ―se escucho como se empezaron a encaminar a la sala, y en unos instantes estaba presente.

― Bellita. ―le saludo abrazándola.

― Ja. Bellita. ―me reí. Y Bella para vengarse me dio una patada en mi pierna, me queje pero ella no me presto atención.

― ¡Oh el pistón que me faltaba! ―grito Jake antes de casi salir corriendo del lugar.

― Que intenso. ―rió Billy― Lleva esperando esa pieza casi dos meses.

― Si, ya estaba hostigando a mi papa diario.

― Pobre. O, iba a prepararme una limonada, ¿gustan? ―pregunto a ambos.

― Pues…

― Claro, vamos yo te ayudo Bill. ―volvió a ganarme la respuesta Bella dejándome solo en la sala. Me sentí exiliado de toda la conversación y aparte… ¿celoso? Rodé los ojos a mi ridículo comentario y para no aburrirme empecé a mirar las fotos familiares que se encontraban sobre la chimenea.

Pase desde donde estaban los bebes, fiestas de cumpleaños, aniversarios, graduaciones y viajes de la familia Black. Pero la que capto mi atención fue una donde estaba una muchacha, talvez hermana de Jacob, sentada con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho mientras las abrazaba y tenia su mentón sobre ellas mientras miraba hacia lo que parecía era el ocaso. Su mirada era de una paz infinita, sus ojos color bistre oscuro estaban llenos de brillo y su pelo moviéndose al son del viento.

― ¿Qué le ves a mi madre Cullen? ―voltee aturdido, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve mirando esa fotografía.

― ¿Es tu mama? ―pregunte mirando a un Jacob serio.

― Si, y te hice una pregunta. ―termino de decir mirándome fijamente y ordene las palabras en mi mente para contestarle.

― Pues… en si me llamo la atención. No en otra forma, sino que se ve tan pacifica. ―dije atropelladamente y me rasque la cabeza.

― Ok. ―sonrío de nuevo, al parecer aliviado de que no fuese otra cosa― Si esta es la foto favorita de todos nosotros. Mi papa se la tomo cuando aun eran novios. ―dijo con cariño tomándola de su lugar.

― ¿Qué le paso?

― Falleció. ―me contesto ya con un deje de tristeza― Ella iba con mi papa en una motocicleta, cuando pararon en un semáforo, un idiota que iba con el celular no los vio y los estampo con un camión que había frente a ellos. ―se quedo un rato cayado― Mi mama murió al instante se le hizo polvo la columna y a mi papa se le partió en dos, claro tenia otras fracturas pero esa era la de gravedad.

― Pero vivió. ―le dije en un tono bajo.

― Si, estuvo apunto de quedar parapléjico, pero por un milagro volvió a caminar al año de haber tenido la cirugía. ―termino con una sonrisa.

― Wow, vaya que es valiente.

― Si es mi modelo a seguir. ―sonrió― Esto queda aquí. —me pidió en un susurro.

― Claro. ―maldición, este tipo es genial.

― La limonada ya llego. ―anuncio Billy.

Tomamos nuestros vasos con limonada y empecé a excusarnos pues teníamos que regresar, sino Emmett va a pensar que estoy haciendo cochinadas como diría mi padre. Íbamos de salida y a Bella se le ocurrió la gran idea de que Jacob saliera con nosotros, sentí hervir la sangre, ¡ella no tendrá un novio verdadero hasta que tenga los treinta!

― ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ―me miro Emmett ceñudo― ¡Jacob! ―abrió mucho los ojos y miro a la dirección de Rosalie quien estaba en el agua.

― ¿Qué paso Em? Tanto tiempo. ―le sonrió.

― S-Sss-si. ―me tomo del brazo cuando Jacob se volteo a saludar a los demás― ¿Por que demonios trajiste al ex de mi novia? ―me espeto.

― Bella lo invito.

― Si, tu no lo traerías, —dijo después de pensarlo— ya viste los músculos que tiene casi me hace competencia… ―miro hacia atrás― ¡Ya esta con ella! Desde ahora Cullen estamos los dos en una operación llamada… ―miro a ambos lados― "Aleja a Jacob Black de tu novia".

― No crees que es un poco largo, no quedaría mejor algo así como… "Muerte a Jacob" ―en mi mente apareció la imagen de el siendo aventado del risco, claro como mi imaginación no daba para tanto eran monitos de palitos.

― No pongas tus ideas psicópatas ahora ―se escucho como las chicas estaban riendo y volteamos a mirar. Bella y Rosalie estaban abrazadas con Jacob― cambie de opinión… la operación "Muerte a Jacob" se esta llevando a cabo. El propósito: aleja a tu novia de el. ―corrió como la nena que es al lado de su novia y claro, yo hice lo mismo.

― Bella, amor, ―la jale hacia mi y ella me vio asustada con cara de _"¿Qué te pasa?"_― mira ya casi esta anocheciendo ¿no quieres ir a dar un paseo por la playa? ―le pregunte seductoramente.

― Amm, disculpa Ed, pero ya había quedado con Jacob.

― Oh. ―hice mi cara de perrito recién pegado― Esta bien, diviértete. ―le di una pequeña sonrisa.

― Si quieres vete con el Bella, no pasa nada, claro te veré de nuevo en dos años… ―¡El bastardo estaba usando mi técnica! Ja. ¿Buena onda? Creo que eso ya quedo en el pasado― Verdad, por que siempre estas ocupada pero, no pasa nada ve.

― No, no te pongas así Jake. ―¡¿Qué prefirió a ese mejor que a mi?― Vámonos, en un rato volvemos. ―se marcharon dejándome solo, bueno al menos están los tortolitos que aguantaran mi amargura. Me volví y ¡Oh sorpresa! (sarcasmo puro) no estaban, ninguno de los cuatro.

Primero despotrique todo lo que tenia dentro de mi pecho herido y empecé a hacer una fogata. Partí la primera rama y me imagine el brazo de Jacob, partí otra he imagine que era su pierna y como si fuera juego del maldito universo mire a Jacob y Bella riendo. Bufe y me voltee a prender la fogata. Se termino de anochecer y solo había regresado mi hermana y Jasper.

— ¿Por qué tardaran tanto? —pregunto Jasper.

— Creo que eso debería preguntármelo yo ¿no crees? —respondí exasperado.

— ¿Perdón? ¿A quien le importa tu novia que esta con un hombre del casi triple de su tamaño con el cual no ha pasado nada de nada, en lugar de preocuparte por un pervertido en acción que sale con tu hermana?

— Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto cuando sales con mi hermana. —Alice solo me vio feo, pero la ignore.

— Vamos Ed, Jacob la quiere como una hermana… bueno eso se lo dijo cuando aun ni siquiera quería ponerse shorts para dormir.

— Si recuerdo que ella casi parecía niño. Con pantalones aguados, el pelo siempre una maraña… —empezó a contar Alice.

— Y cuando usaba sudaderas con capucha, la confundían con chicos aun más. —reí.

— ¿Enserio era así? —Jasper pregunto sorprendido.

— Si, cuando tu la conociste ella ya se peinaba diario, su ropa la sustituyo por otra mas ajustada y poco a poco empezó a destaparse. Claro solo con nosotros.

— Fue cuando Jacob la rechazo que empezó a cambiar así. —recordé malhumorado.

— Y no es que te quejes.

— Claro que no. —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y voltee a ver a mis acompañantes, ambos tenían sonrisas bobas en su cara.

— Ya llegamos. —anuncio Jacob sentándose al lado de Jasper.

— Ed. —me llamo Bella, voltee a verla y con una seña me dijo que la siguiera.

— ¿Qué paso Bells? —mi mirada viajo de su cara hacia abajo, no me había percatado que tenia puesto un micro short con un top ceñido que marcaba mas que bien su figura.

— Pues ¿no querías caminar? —aun ido en su figura asentí y empezó a caminar.

Pasamos por el auto de Rosalie por una chamarra ya había empezado a hacer mas frío, pasamos mas fogatas que estaban alrededor hasta que dimos con un lugar donde rentaban cuatrimotos. Mire a Bella y ella a pesar de que se quería negar la obligue a montarse conmigo. Primero di unas vueltas por los arenales para que Bella se familiarizara, ella siempre había dicho que quería aprender a montar una moto así que yo la iba a enseñar.

— Te toca Bells.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo.

— Vamos ahora es el mejor lugar para que aprendas, no hay nadie, la moto tiene foco, tu puedes novia mía.

— Hace mucho que no me decías así —suspiro de mala gana.

— Algunas costumbres aunque no las hagas seguido nunca se olvidan, vamos recórrete.

Le enseñe como la prendiera le dio unas vueltas en terreno firme y después de un rato me dijo que quería irse por las rampas ya emocionada. Sonreí y la deje, paso una todo fue bien, asi estuvimos un rato en las rampas pequeñas hasta que se le ocurrió irse a la mas grande. La mire con duda pero ella me sonrió e hizo los ojos al estilo Alice y me sentí derretir, como cuando te sientes cuando una niña pequeña te mira hacia arriba haciendo un puchero asi me sentí.

— ¿Estas segura Bella?

— Claro, aparte aquí estas conmigo no va a pasar nada. —sonrió de nuevo.

— Esta bien, aviéntate. —reí.

**_EmmettPOV_**

Estábamos acostados Rose y yo contra la rampa mas grande de los arenales, platicando de todo un poco para pasar el rato en lo que se oscurecía completamente. Ya no se escucho movimientos y la mire con una ceja alzada.

— Y bien, amorcito mío. —ella rió tontamente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —le pregunte ahora aturdido… ¿no habíamos quedado que íbamos a ejem pasar el rato juntitos?

— Pues no se lo que tu quieras. —me dijo recargada en su brazo.

— ¿De verdad? —ahora yo sonreí.

— Claro, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? —sonrío y se acostó a mi lado muy cercas de mi.

— Pues… —ahora me sentía cohibido, ella lo lograba fácilmente.

— Dime… —se volteo y me susurro a mi oído— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

— Bueno… —sentí un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo, bastante placentero y como si alguien me hubiese aventado un vaso de agua fría se me prendió el foco… ¡ME ESTABA SEDUCIENDO!— Hay algo que me gustaría hacer. —le sonreí coquetamente y me puse sobre de ella.

La bese apasionadamente y claro me respondió, mis labios fueron viajando a su cuello y ella se empezó a retorcer para poder quitarme la camisa que traía puesta. Empezó el jugueteo y algo se escucho a lo lejos no me importo esta mas interesante lo que pasa aquí. De pronto una moto paso sobre nosotros, Rosalie se aferro a mi y yo grite eufórico, ¡DIOS ESA MOTO SE NOS IBA A CAER ENCIMA! Abrace a Rosalie y cerré mis ojos.

**_EmmettPOV Finish…_**

— ¡A MIS OJOS! —gritamos Bella y yo al ver el trasero desnudo de Emmett.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Pudieron caernos encima! —grito Rosalie acomodándose la camisa de Emmett.

— Se supone que esta área es para eso, no debían de estar aquí. —Espeto Bella— Tonta, pensé que había pasado algo. —se le quebró la voz.

— Bella, disculpa. —la abrazo mientras ella sollozaba.

Después de esperar que los tortolos se acomodaran fuimos a dejar la moto y los despachamos para que se fueran a la fogata, no sin antes Emmett hacerme con la mano como el personaje de Robert De Niro en "La familia de mi novia".

— Y… ¿para la otra volvemos a tomar la motocicleta?

— No. —me respondió seria.

— No te va a pasar lo que pasó hoy, claro, si no hay una pareja que parezcan conejos. —rió ante el comentario.

— Puede ser… pero ya después de un tiempo —sonrió muy apenas— claro será dentro de mucho hasta que vuelva a hacer sol. —se vio de nuevo triste.

No quería ver así a mi mejor amiga, caminamos un rato mas en el que ninguno dijo nada y saque mi celular y puse la canción que le gustaba a Bella cuando estaba con poca energía. Las notas de "My life will suck without you" de Kelly Clarkson y ella sonrió de lado. Yo empecé a cantar siguiendo la canción y empecé a hacer una coreografía siguiendo la letra de la canción al pie de la letra.

Ella empezó a cantarla y bailarla conmigo, en el ultimo coro la cantamos mas fuerte y nos acercamos tanto que sentí como si esa canción estuviera hecha para nosotros los mejores amigos. Termino la canción quedamos con la cara a centímetros de tocarse, nos vimos durante un poco tiempo le tome la cara con mis manos y le di un beso en la mejilla, me ardían las ganas de hacerlo.

Empezó en mi celular la canción "No air" de Alicia Keys, tenia puesta la lista de canciones de Bella, en sus ojos se vio una tela de tristeza pero aun así me sonrió y tomándome de la mano nos fuimos a la fogata, Emmett estaba haciendo vergüenzas junto con Alice. Nos sentamos juntos y vimos el espectáculo ahora no me importo que estuviera Jacob, estaba dormido… ahora solo tenia que pensar en la cita de mañana, ¡CINE HAYA VAMOS!

* * *

**Hola hola! XD me extrañaron? Bueno… a mi no verdad a mis locuras (T.T llorando en una esquina solitaria) XD bueno disculpen la tardanza primero fue por que mi percepción del tiempo estuvo muy mal XD pensé que había subido apenas hace semana y media (eso fue hace una semana XD) y nada ja era casi el mes ¡DIOS! XD y luego el querido FF no me dejaba subir el cap asi que no me maten. XD espero que les haya gustado enserio, ja XD casi muero por que de que se fue Jacob con Bella no sabia que hacer hasta que se me ocurrio eso XD. Bueno de nuevo gracias por los reviews las adoro! XD ahora cada que suba tratare de contestar los reviews XD ok lean bien tratare ja XD bueno aquí tan las gracias. A por cierto andy, chica no desesperes cuando termine este fic terminare la de "El muchacho de los ojos esmeraldas" ok bueno aquí estan los agradecimientos jo a por cierto unos tan medio raros por que es respondi como si les contestara el review que me mandaron en el rato ja XD ook eso me paso con los ultimos mas bien XD, bueno aca tan:**

**Sonitha Cullen:** jaja XD bueno de lo de dispararle a Charlie iba a ser la idea XD como que se le escapo un balazo y le dio a quema ropa y en secreto le dice a Emmett que no lo fue XD pero bueno XD creo que mejor el rencor eterno se me hizo mejor XD.

**lunaweasleycullen:** jajaj XD creo que el cap 11 es el cap mas divertido de casi toda la historia XD, bueno a mi parecer XD. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia XD y si es así mándame de perdis una señal de humo para saber que sigues viva XD cuídate.

**Judy Cullen:** ja a ti te vi hasta el casi beso de Ed y Bella XD. ¡No supe si te gusto como fue el beso! XD jaja tengo que ser sincera casi lloro para hacerlo por que no sabia cual era la manera mas linda de hacerlo (ya que casi todas las formas habidas y por haber ya han sido tomadas XD, bueno… menos la que puse XD) espero que sigas leyendo la historia y te siga agradando ok XD cuídate.

**almalaura:** XD "excelente!" XD es todo lo que me pusiste y créemelo que salte como una nena frente a un regalo del novio XD, me sentí bien por tu review XD. Bueno espero que algo te haya devuelto con la historia espero y te siga gustando XD.

**CRISTIMONTES:** XD me alegra mucho que te haya encantado XD espero que asi siga siendo si acaso hay algo que namas digas, no gusto, no gusto, con toda confianza házmelo saber XD no muerdo XD.

**Gislaine C:** ja me alegra que te haya gustado los dos caps que te vi XD bueno espero que sigas leyendo, XD cuídate.

**Tamara1986: **jajaj el primer rr que me mandaste dice lo que espero, espero que sigas leyéndome XD.

**I LOVE EDWARD:** jajaj tu siempre tan efusiva XD me imagino una vil Alice mandándome texto XD (ya sabes el tipo imperactivo XD) y no espero no abandonarlos tanto tiempo, ya que pues quiero terminar el fic rápido para terminar los otros que tengo empezados y abandonados XD, y pues no tardare tanto creo que faltan de tres a cuatro episodios como máximo XD. Bueno espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado XD.

**IleAndres:** y si estoy de acuerdo contigo XD (hablando del review que m dejaste XD aquel donde hice el cap bien peque) debí hacerlo mas largo XD aunque… ¿no crees que hacerlo mas largo seria too much? XD bueno espero que sigas leyendo y te siga agradando XD.

**liza:** jo q bueno que te esta gustando la historia XD espero realmente que la sigas leyendo y siga siendo de tu agrado XD.

**Amyel1806:** ja XD espero que sigas leyendo la historia ok! XD jaja no te creas no, enserio ojala lo sigas leyendo XD y ja sorry por no haber pasado de nuevo por tus historias pero je digamos que no he tenido casi tiempo y pss XD, luego paso ok XD.

**Maria:** MARIA! XD ya no te vi por acá XD espero que sigas leyendo y que los capítulos sean de tu entero agrado XD.

**tiina Cullen:** jaja pues creo que tu fuiste la única que noto a esa chica he XD y déjame decirte que lo que le dijo es algo muy importante XD que se vera reflejado en el ultimo cap XD… bueno hable demasiado XD cuídate espero que te sigan gustando los caps XD.

**Vikkii Cullen:** jajaj digamos que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras XD gracias por pasarte por aca XD.

**vampirita-cullen:** ja tu señorita fuiste la única que me dijiste de una canción XD y pues me agrado y ahora la uso en mi sundtrack para inspirarme XD. GRACIAS! XD

**Catelyynn: **ja soñaste con mi historia? XD que genialoso! XD y como fue? XD jajaj espero que sigas leyendo para que me digas que parte soñaste ja me muero de la curiosidad XD. Gracias por leer este fic XD.

**aria:** ja que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia XD a ti apenas te vi (y dos veces XD) en el penúltimo cap (en los rr) XD espero que este cap haya sido lo que esperabas XD.

**maria alejandra:** ja XD gracias! XD

**vanezhittacullen2:** ja XD eso espero también seguirlo pronto XP.

**roceta111:** jajaj XD woow no puedo creer que lloraste XD yo cuando lo escribí (el cap de You and me) aaa sentí bonito XD (mi sueño frustrado) XD jaja espero que te siga agradando los caps XD.

**alejandra: **ja como estuvo eso… "increíble" malo… o bueno XD

**Cammixu:** jaja espero que te haya gustado la continuación XD ya vez que me dijiste mala y demás XD espero que te haya gustado XD.

**maleja:** XD y espero que así sigan los demás XD (de que la espera valió la pena XD) gracias por leer.

**Chica Saga Crepusculo neny:** ja enserio creo que TOOODAS queremos un beso de Edward asi XD (hablando del cap 18 xD) gracias por leer, espero q me sigas leyendo XD.

**Catelyynn: **ja XD mi fiel lectora espero que no te haya quedado mal… bueno taaan mal XD. Y espero q te siga gustando la historia XD ya sabes siempre les digo que bien o mal me digan XD, lo que se te ofrezca estoy pa ayudarte XD.

**perl rose swan:** jaaj XD ya se aman, se quieren y solo Ed es el único que no se da cuenta! XD

**Angye:** jajaj XD pss la espera no será tan larga XD (por que solo quedan máximo unos cinco cap XD (bueno de tres a cuatro XD) espero te siga gustando XP.

**Rakel:** ja espero que te siga gustando XD y… que te vuelvas a ir feliz a la cama? Jaja XD no te creas, me halaga saber que lees este fic antes de mimir XD.

**AliceSanzCullen:** T.T que linda XD espero que sigas leyendo a pesar de que siempre les quedo mas mal q bien XD.

**ginita potter:** ja XD ojala sigas leyendo la historia XD y ojala te haya gustado como se desencadeno lo del beso XD.

**Monica Morales:** XD hola! XD a ti te tengo miedo! XD bueno en el buen sentido XD, siempre me tienes bien plantada en la tierra y me haces ver mis errores XD espero que a pesar de mis tardanzas te guste en verdad la historia XD, y que ya se volvieron los chicos un poco mas impetuosos? XD o no?

**maris gonzalez cullen:** ja dios quiera y ya no las asuste con notas XD, espero que a pesar de todas las tardanzas vaya bien la historia y te siga interesando XD.

**Mayra:** ja claro que lo seguiré! Hasta que acabe! XD q por cierto te aviso ya mero se acaba mi bebe! T.T

**yasmin-cullen:** ja pues espero que te agrade siga agradando XD enserio! XD

**niko guerrero:** jo lo se! Edward es taaan tonto para fijarse que sentimientos tiene hacia ella… XD.

**andy:** lo se, lo se T.T soy mala con ustedes… y de verdad lo lamento (parezco grabadora) pero es verdad, no es mi intención solo que pues… digamos que últimamente tengo la percepción del tiempo mal XD se me esta yendo como agua entre los dedos… puedes creer que pensé que apenas había pasado una semana? XD enserio no bromeo, solo me di cuenta hasta que dijeron los de las noticias: "Lo bueno es que este fin de semana dos de abril..." y yo: QUE! Jajaj XD. Pero ya espero no tardar tanto tendré alarma pa esto XD.

**maryroxy:** awww :3 espero que así siga hasta que acabe XD.

**aleja paramorica:** jaja XD puedo preguntar? De donde eres? XD jaja (no me burlo solo que tu forma de "reclamarme" es linda XD) y si no me tardare… XD espero XD

**Driana-lok:** ja si actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda XD ok, y me encanta que te agrade la historia XD es mi bebe XD.

**Ahora gracias de nuevo, nos vemos pal otro cap XD ya mero se acaba mi bebe! ****T.T jo cuidense!**

**Pregunta a todas! XD: Cuantos caps crees que le falta a mi bebe? T.T**

**P.D PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS! Un review? XD**

**P.D.2 Disculpen no poner acentos en "papa" o "mama" jo es que no se como se ponen... pero XD vere luego XD.**


	21. Cap 19

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer. Yo solo soy dueña de lo demás.

(No permito el copy paste, así que si quieren acondicionar la historia para otros personajes o ponerla en algún blog, por favor pídanme permiso tank you XD.)

* * *

**"Enamorarte es como aventarte desde un edificio, tu cerebro te dice que es una mala idea, pero tu corazon te dice que puedes volar..." **

* * *

Movie Theater.

7/30 Días.

El ambiente estaba tenso, Edward Cullen en el sillón individual y Charlie Swan en el de dos lugares frente a el. Edward trataba de no mirarlo pero era casi imposible Charlie Swan, padre de su "novia" lo veía fijamente mientras imaginaba cual seria el crimen perfecto si acaso llegaba a hacerle algo a su bebe. El silencio puro estaba intacto hasta el chico trataba de respirar lo menos posible, por el hecho de que posiblemente su suegro utilizara cualquier sonido para tomar súbitamente su vida. Edward ya se había hecho toda una novela digna de una historia de vaqueros, hasta que se escucho a Bella bajando las escaleras.

— Ok. Bueno creo que ya podemos irnos. —Menciono al aire aun viendo como su amigo/amor de su vida, estaba tratando de esconderse entre los cojines del sofá y su padre casi a punto de brincarle encima— Ed… —volteo a mirarla— Vámonos. —le insistió.

— Gracias por su hospitalidad jefe Swan. —le susurro el chico mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

— Mas te vale que tarden demasiado, si por alguna razón llegan después de las diez… —dejo inconclusa la oración, dejando paso a la miseria de Edward, al pensar varios escenarios.

— Bien papa, nos vemos mas tarde. —Le dijo a su padre mientras tomaba a Edward del brazo para casi arrastrarlo a la puerta.

Edward instantáneamente se calmo apenas salieron de Forks, ya saben la restricción de la policía había quedado atrás ahora. Llegaron al cine a buena hora, apenas llegaron estaba la película "Toy Story 3", "Eclipse" y la de "El Equipo A". Se decidieron por la ultima, por que Bella no soportaba ver la ultima película de la entrañable historia de sus juguetes favoritos y la idea de ver Eclipse con Edward no le gustaba, no podía perderse en ese six pack de su personaje favorito, el enemigo de Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner. (1)

— Bien vas a querer algo de la dulcería. —pregunto Edward.

— Palomitas y soda. —pidió Bella. Compraron las cosas, y se fueron directo a la sala en los asientos mas alejados de la pantalla.

**BPOV**

Ya había empezado la película, pintaba para ser una muy buena película de acción. No soportaba la idea de llorar como vil magdalena por que Woody ya no iba a estar con Andy, maldita Alice que me dijo el final de la película. Me empecé a atiborrar de palomitas de mantequilla mientras Edward tenia cara de impresionado por las explosiones. Hombres… podrán ser los seres más maduros a veces pero ponles unas cuantas explosiones y carros frente a ellos y te aseguro que vuelven a tener seis años.

Después que tenia casi media hora rodando las escenas de acción, me percate de que estaba sola con el en la fila de asientos en la que estábamos, se me cerro la garganta, empecé a sentir calor, empecé a ver que estaba a su lado… en lo oscuro…

No era que tuviera una pervertida interna o algo así, solo que, ya no halle mi lugar. Le cedí las palomitas y las tomo sin mirar si quiera. Me acomode quedando recargada al lado opuesto de Edward, pero… ¿y si quería abrazarme? Me volví su lado pegando mi brazo con el de el, me daba vergüenza mirar que estaba haciendo, bueno que gestos estaba haciendo, ¿me estaría mirando en este momento? O ¿estará tan nervioso como yo por lo cual no quiere ni mirarme? Intente hacerme hacia enfrente como si me estuviera acomodando y solo pude verle su perfil. Me recosté en el respaldo quedando mas atrás que el y pude verlo en toda su gloria… bueno… ¿esplendor? Rodé los ojos, sinceramente como dice una cuenta en el Twitter, el amor apendeja (2), no sabes que hacer, te sientes desorientado, sientes que todo puede hacerte quedar mal, pero a pesar de que andas mal hay andas por que te gusta la sensación de adrenalina en la sangre.

Estaba tan ensimismada en lo que estaba pensando que no me di cuenta de que Edward me estaba mirando hasta que se me acerco al oído a preguntarme, que ¿Qué era lo que tenía? Y pues claro podía contestarle: "O nada novio mío, solo pensando en lo increíblemente guapos que estas, en todas las cosas que me haces sentir ¡TE AMO!", pero no debía… aun no, no al menos hasta saber que puede que me quiera de otra manera. Le conteste que no me pasaba nada solo estaba viendo fijamente la película no se la trago, cada cinco minutos me miraba para ver si no estaba de la misma manera.

**EPOV**

— Hey… ¿Qué piensas? —pregunte.

— O, nada estoy viendo la película. —dijo mirando la película y sonriéndose. Se me hizo extraño.

— ¿Si te esta gustando la película? —pregunte preocupado.

— ¡Claro! —Me dijo emocionada— La parte del piloto loco esta genial. —río antes de que nos callaran.

Después de nuestra pequeña charla, me puse a pensar… ella estaba a mi lado y yo sin hacerle nada de caso. Genial ahora pensara que esta parte de la relación que tenga con alguien va a ser así… y ¿si le hago como me decía Ben que le hacia en sus citas?

Me acomode en mi asiento poniéndome derecho, Bella estaba recargada en mi hombro así que cuando me movía se quito… se supone que se quedaría hay hasta que moviera mi brazo para abrazarla ¿no? Ahora estábamos los dos derechos en nuestros asientos, genial. Ahora… que mas me dijo que hacia… ¡a si! La técnica de agarrar la mano pretendiendo agarrar la soda, como acto divino Bella iba a tomar la soda, le hice como que según iba a tomar el vaso, pero al parecer Bella pensó que estaba jugando y quito el vaso mas rápido y me saco la lengua.

Ok, al parecer las pequeñas indirectas no sirven para esto. Quite la separación de los asientos mientras me miraba raro, le sonreí y la abrace poniendo mi cabeza sobre la de ella. Bueno eso no fue difícil, sentí como suspiro, su olor era embriagador, un aroma dulce y fresco salía de su cabello. Su aroma me hacia reaccionar de otra manera… como si estuviera con una chica. Estoy con una chica… pero… no como si fuera una chica con la que saldría normalmente, bueno el siguiente paso: abrazarla con los dos brazos. La veía difícil, ¿Cómo le haría para que no pensara que ya lo tenia planeado? Bueno… se vería así de cualquier manera, mire al lado izquierdo y hay estaba el vaso de la soda, la tome di unos sorbos y la volvía a poner en su lugar y ¡tada! Enganche mi mano con la otra.

Era presa de mis brazos, ahora ¿Qué me dijo Ben que hacia?... o si… un beso… me hele en el instante ¿le pediría un beso a Bella? Bueno por mi esta bien, un beso es un beso. Te dan una sensación placentera enorme… y tu corazón late hasta el punto que amenaza a salir de entre tu pecho para irse brincando por todo el mundo… ok demasiado grafico y al parecer evadiendo el asunto.

— Ed… ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunto preocupada Bella— Edward.

— A nada, nada. —conteste atropelladamente, estaba sin moverme y eso fue lo que la preocupo.

— Seguro. —me miro a los ojos, cuando se movió me di cuenta de que estaba abrazándome por la cintura, ahora yo era el que me sentía presa de sus brazos, pero me sentía bien, hasta quería que me apretara un poco mas contra ella…

— Si, seguro. —me quede mirándola y sin pensarlo ya estaba estampando sus labios contra los míos. Dios saben tan bien.

— Y este tipo de beso ¿cual es? —pregunto entre beso y beso.

— El que se da en la oscuridad y privacidad de una sala de cine. —le susurre mientras la volvía a besar.

Mis instintos me guiaban, la aprisione mas fuerte hasta el punto de sentir sus curvas apegarse a mi cuerpo, mi cerebro decía, "Basta esto esta llegando demasiado lejos, es tu amiga." Y el otro lado mío que no conocía decía, "¿Y eso que importa?". De pronto una luz salio de ninguna parte, abrí mis ojos y me separe de Bella, entrecerré mis ojos y mire que era uno de los encargados de la sala.

— Disculpen, deben abandonar la sala. —ordeno.

— Pero ¿Por qué? —pregunte sin pensarlo, el encargado solo alzo una ceja y pidió que lo siguiéramos.

~0~0~0~

—Edward, nunca me habían pedido que saliera de un cine, ¡Y mucho menos que me prohibieran la entrada! —me recrimino, con las mejillas encendidas.

— A mi tampoco, pero siempre hay una primera vez. —dije con voz baja resignado.

— Vaya cita. —rió recargándose en el carro.

— Si. —le si la razón, mientras pensaba de nuevo en el beso y en lo que estaba haciendo, dios mío, creo que es cierto lo que me decía antes Emmett ¡soy un pervertido sexual en potencia!

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos? —Me miro— Todavía nos queda unas dos horas.

La mira con una ceja alzada mientras miraba esa hermosa sonrisa suya, la tome de la mano y la invite a ir a caminar a un parque. Estuvimos caminando sin decir nada casi durante media hora, encontramos un pedazo entre el pasto que estuviera mas seco que húmedo, difícil de hallar créanlo, y nos acostamos viendo el cielo lleno de estrellas.

— Y ahora… ¿Qué piensas Ed?

— Nada Bell… solo que tenemos que encontrar otro cine que tenga buenas palomitas. —reí.

— O si… más bien tienes que hallar, por tu culpa me sacaron de ese cine.

— Vamos, no te estabas quejando. —se me salio.

— Pues no… pero… digamos que estaba abrumada, todo paso demasiado rápido. —la mire y estaba roja totalmente.

— Jaja, no te hagas bien que te gusto. —empecé a picar ese punto.

— Creo que ese tema no esta a discusión…

— Claro que esta a discusión, tu estas hablando de el por que nos sacaron del cine. —me puse de lado para quedar frente a frente.

— Claro que no Cullen.

— Y si no desisto del tema de conversación, ¿Qué me harás? —le inste.

— No vayas a ese punto, sabes que te gano. —ahora ella era la que estaba picando mi orgullo.

Espere a que estuviera desprevenida y me subí sobre de ella al momento de que tome sus manos y la deje tumbada en el suelo, ella me miro burlona y al estilo Miss Simpatía me quito de encima poniendo sus pies sobre mis hombros y tumbándome de espaldas al suelo. Yo estando todavía desprevenido se me tiro encima y caímos por una mini colina que estaba a nuestro lado girando todo el trayecto.

— ¿Qué Cullen, ahora no traes tu peso extra? —me hizo burla al caer sobre mi mientras trataba de tomar mis manos para inmovilizarme.

— No lo ocupo. —Dije apenas— Tengo algo más infalible. —ella hizo cara de consternación, me zafe de sus manos y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

— No, ¡Edward! —Rió a carcajadas— ¡Déjame!, ¡Déjame! —imploro riendo.

— Ja claro, te dejare si me das algo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —siguió riendo.

— Dame un beso. —pare en seco mientras procesaba el por que lo había dicho.

— ¿Seguro? —pregunto, solo por cortesía mientras yo asentía.

Ella se quedo acostada y con los ojos cerrados. Tantos besos y a pesar de que eran cada vez mas fáciles de conseguir, claro los tomaba cuando quería, sentía el mismo nervio de la primera vez, esas ganas inmensas de vomitar que se disipaba con la textura de sus labios, el sudor en frío que se iba al sentir su aliento en mi cara, aquella tembladera que la sustituía la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Esos pensamientos siguieron en mi mente mientras me ponía sobre de ella para reclamar mi beso de sus labios… roce primero mis labios contra los de ella, y pensé en decirle "Te quiero" pero la razón gano y me impidió decirlo, ¿Por qué iba a decirle eso si era mi amiga cierto? El beso se profundizo, me deje caer sobre de ella despacio, sintiendo sus caderas contra las mías, lo suave de su estomago y sus ejem… amigas.

Sentí adrenalina correr por mis venas, varios escenarios pasando por mi cerebro en los cuales la besaba donde quería, en donde fuera, pero claro… siempre lo mismo yo sobre ella o yo teniéndola aprisionada contra mi. Me volvía loco en celos de pensar de que alguien mas lo hiciera, los celos imaginarios contra ese alguien imaginario solo sirvió para profundizar mas el beso al punto que los dos estábamos con nuestras reservas de aire, ella no era de nadie mas… por ahora era mía… solo mía.

Sus caricias, sus besos, sus miradas, sonrisas, lagrimas… todo. Quería mas, no me importaba que fuera mi amiga, no me importaba eso, quería reclamar que era mía. La sensación de un balde con agua fría me cayó encima… Estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga y ni yo lo había sabido. Me separe de ella lo suficiente para respirar apenas, estaba respirando sobre sus labios, esperando el momento preciso en los que estuvieran listos para seguir bebiendo de ellos.

— ¡Oigan muchachos! ¡Este lugar es público! —Nos gritaron— ¡Si no quieren que llame a la policía váyanse y no regresen! —nos seguía gritando mientras corríamos… ¿corríamos? ¿A que horas me levante?

— Genial Cullen, ahora no solo nos desterraron del cine, ¡ahora también del parque! —me volvió a recriminar Bella estando en el carro.

—Vamos Bella, cálmate. —le susurre aun con la idea de que me gustaba mi mejor amiga. La idea me daba energía, me hacia sentir que podía volar.

— Pff, bueno, —paro un poco nerviosa— creo que ahora si nos vamos, ¿no?

— Creo que si, ya es un poco tarde, vámonos.

Encendí el auto y nos fuimos del lugar. Llegamos a la casa de Bella una hora antes del toque de queda, ella se bajo y nos despedimos. Llegue a mi casa aun con esa idea en mi cabeza… como… ¿Cómo se me ocurrió enamorarme estando a una semana de que terminemos? Al parecer tendré que resignarme… o… no… tengo una semana para hacer que se enamore completamente de mi, así como estoy de loco por ella, ella lo estará por mi, sonreí ante la posibilidad.

— ¡Alice necesito tu ayuda! —grite al pasar por la puerta de mi casa.

* * *

(1) Lo puse asi suponiendo que los nombres de los actores sean los de la historia original XD y que los actores de llamen de otra manera oks XD.

(2) Apendeja: Atonta XD para quienes no sepa XD oks. (solo que pues es como mala palabra asi que no digan "Es que la chica que leo en FF dice que significa atonta" XD oks XD.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? O.O OMG! ED TA ENAMORADO! XD ¿Les gusto la forma como se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado? A mi si XD. Por fis díganme que les pareció, personalmente me emocione al escribir este cap XD, por todo lo que dice y eso XD.**

**Ahora no voy a contestar reviews, por que estoy de carrera XD me tengo que ir con mi madre y es muy tarde XD, asi que 158 RR! XD que GENIAL! XD aaaaa LAS ADORO CHICAS! XD y si hay algún chico también XD. Asi que me retiro, gracias por leer las quiero gracias de nuevo CHAO!**

**P.D. PLIS UN REVIEW! XD**


	22. Cap 20

**Disclamer:** los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer. Yo solo soy dueña de lo demás. (No permito el copy paste, así que si quieren acondicionar la historia para otros personajes o ponerla en algún blog, por favor pídanme permiso tank you XD.)

* * *

O.O O DIOS! XD 170 RR! XD GRACIAS! GRACIAS GRACIAS! XDXD volví XP recomiendo que cuando este entre paréntesis _(Empieza la canción)_ pongan la canción "Falling for you" de Colbie Caillat ok XD, ¡disfruten! N/A abajo.

* * *

"**Don't worry if you're single. God is looking at you right now, saying, "I'm saving this one for someone special." ****UT on Twitter.**

* * *

Una pregunta y otra canción.

6/30 Días.

EPOV

— Entonces… ¿Qué planeas hacer? —me pregunto Alice con una sonrisa boba.

Después de haber llegado a la casa, Alice pensó que había pasado algo con Bella o que me había pasado algo a mí. Le platique lo que había pasado el, lo que había sentido cuando la bese, todo, inclusive que no íbamos a poder ir al mismo cine de siempre.

— Primero que nada, quiero ver si le atraigo de otra forma. —Alice se me quedo mirando con una ceja alzada.

— Sí que eres bobo, si esos besos que son como me los cuentas no te hacer ver algo, nada lo hará hermano. —se recostó cruzándose de brazos sobre sus almohadas.

— Lo se, se que al darnos los besos así puede que sean por algo… ¿pero y que tal que ella lo haga por que quiera experimentar? Ósea, pudo haber sido igual para ella como para mí. —rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— Edward. —Me llamo la atención y empezó a querer hablar pero nada salió de su boca— Pff… bueno, y ¿Qué piensas hacer para saber eso?

— Se lo preguntare de frente. —se lo dije mas como pregunta que con decisión.

— Y crees sinceramente que te dirá la verdad. —Sonrió mientras yo negaba moviendo mi cabeza— Yo creo que tendrás que hacerle de otra manera… —puso una mano bajo su mentón y me miro con esa mirada de travesura que hacia cuando niña— ya sé lo que harás.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

NPOV

— ¡Bella! —Grito desde afuera de la casa, no había visto ningún auto fuera de la residencia de los Swan así que por eso decidió gritar— ¡Bella!

— ¿Qué no tengo celular Cullen? —hablo la morena a espaldas de su amigo.

— No lo contestabas. —mintió.

— No es cierto, lo tengo en volumen máximo. —le enseño la pantalla que apoyaba su argumento.

— Bien, ya, se me olvido. —acepto avergonzado cerrando los ojos.

Bella se le hizo extraño, lo vi unos cuantos segundos, memorizando la forma de sus labios y lo tierno de su ceño fruncido hasta que se salió de su burbuja y recapacito. No podía estar con cara de boba enamorada en la calle, si fuera así el jefe Swan lo sabría en menos de dos segundos.

— Ves, Edward las drogas hacen daño. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? —rio a costa de el.

— Ya, cállate y déjame entrar a la casa. —en forma de juego la aventó dando un ligero empujón en su espalda.

Bella había ido a comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban para hacer de comer, iba a preparar sándwiches, mientras los preparaba Edward se fue a la sala para prender el estéreo. Apenas estaba acabándose la canción "Haven't met you yet" y decidió dejarla, empezó a cantarla mientras caminaba a la cocina. Se acabo y empezó "You belong with me".

— Edward… —le hablo Bella encarándolo— Que gay. —el solo la imito dramáticamente mientras empezaba a tararear la canción.

— Pero aun así te agrado. —le sonrió a su próxima novia oficial.

— Sí, es bueno tener otra amiga. —rio ella de lado al poner unos tomates en los sándwiches.

— O vamos, ningún gay sería tan guapo, —se paso la mano por su pelo— varonil —movió los brazos y se beso el pequeño musculo que se le formaba en el brazo— y… y… y… —se quedo mudo, quería terminar con algo que rimara y fuese a parte cierto.

— Con un gran vocabulario. —sonrió Bella ampliamente y le paso un plato con un sándwich.

— Ya ¿por qué andas burlándote tanto de mí? —replico como niño pequeño.

Bella se volvió poco a poco y lo miro contrariada, normalmente su amigo nunca hacia eso, el solo decía "Lo que pasa es que estas celosa" o algo por el estilo. Sacudió sus ideas y volvió a caminar a la sala.

— Bien Bella, ¿A dónde quieres salir? —Pregunto ahora nervioso porque iba poner en marcha el plan de su hermana— Recuerda solo queda una semana prácticamente.

— No lo sé Ed… —se puso a pensar donde podía llevarla y solo pensó en ir al cine de nuevo— decide tu. —se encogió de hombros y dio una última mordida a su comida.

— Bueno, te hare preguntas y en base a eso veremos cuál es el mejor lugar para ir.

— Esta bien, comience agente viajero.

— ¿Lugar al aire libre o dentro de algún lugar? —a los dos se les vino la escena del cine y del parque respectivamente.

— Por ese lado puede ser uno o el otro está bien por mí.

— Ok. Mmm... ¿sentados?

— No todo el tiempo.

— ¿Con alimento?

— Si no he comido claro que sí.

— Bien, —hizo como que estaba escribiendo en su mano— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Antes de las diez.

— ¿Frío?

— No.

— ¿Templado?

— Si.

— ¿Viejo?

— No.

— ¿Fuera de la ciudad?

— No.

— ¿Divertido?

— Debe de.

— ¿Abrazos?

— ¿Si?

—Debes contestar, no preguntar. —estaba hablando tan rápido que ella empezó a contestar igual.

— Si.

— ¿Beso?

— Depende.

— ¿De que?

— Debe de darse.

— ¿Con quien?

— Con quien este. —ella se ruborizo y el al verla sonrío.

— ¿Por qué me besas?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— Te dije yo soy el de las preguntas.

— Es de mi incumbencia cuando preguntas eso. —lo miro acusándolo pensando que estaba jugando.

— Bueno, —rodó los ojos— ¿Quieres salir hoy?

— Si.

— ¿Acompañados?

— Si por que no, no hemos salido con los chicos desde hace un buen rato. —sonrío desganada, de verdad quería estar con el a solas, solo una semana no bastaría.

— Bien agarra tus cosas Bellita que ya nos vamos.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

— Ahora, ¿A dónde nos arrastraste Eddie?

— Es un karaoke Emmett. —le contesto al sentarse en el sillón que estaba frente al escenario.

— Este lugar es nuevo verdad Ed. —le hizo un guiño Alice, ya que ella le había dicho del lugar.

— Si, lo encontré en el periódico. —le sonrío de lado.

— O bien, voy a ir por algo para tomar para todos. —anuncio Jasper levantándose de su asiento.

— O, voy contigo amor.

Cuando regresaron todos empezaron a hablar de trivialidades, lo que habían hecho en la semana, lo que había pasado en la playa con Emmett y Rosalie todos rieron excepto los implicados. Salio el presentador del show diciendo que si querían participar en el karaoke debían de anotarse con el DJ. Alice y Rosalie corrieron a donde estaba el DJ, Bella pensó que de seguro era por que querían dedicarle una canción a los chicos, después de que sus amigas regresaron una multitud se aglomero alrededor del pobre DJ.

— Bien, creo que procedemos ya que se anotaron más de sesenta personas o las mismas personas pero más veces. —se rió el presentador— Bien ahora démosle la bienvenida a la primera valiente de esta noche. ¡Bella Swan! Cantando "Falling for you"

— ¡Que! —exclamo mirando a sus amigas con ojos desorbitados.

— O vamos Bella sabes que te gusta esa canción. —le dijo Alice. Edward miraba a su hermana preguntándose por que abría escogido esa canción, ya que no la había escuchado el.

— Si, pero… —con los ojos le decía que no lo hiciera, que tuviera piedad, _"¿Cómo puedo cantar una canción que es casi, casi lo que quiero decirle al ahora motivo de sus desvelos?"_, se preguntaba.

— ¿Bella Swan? —pregunto por el micrófono el presentador mirando la hoja entre sus manos.

— Si, aquí esta, pero esta apenada. —contesto Rosalie con una sonrisa burlesca.

— O bueno, vamos a darle un aplauso para que se anime, ¡vamos! —El presentador empezó a aplaudir y todos lo imitaron, Bella aun sin querer hacerlo se levanto de su silla con el peso de la sociedad —hablando por toda la gente que estaba dentro del local— sobre sus hombros.

Tomo el micrófono en sus manos mientras el presentador le susurraba un "buena suerte" contestándole ella solo un gracias, trato de solo mirar la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, los nervios se alojaron en sus rodillas amenazándola con que en cualquier momento se iba caer.

_(Empieza la canción)_

La música empezó a sonar y ella miro la pantalla que estaba hasta el fondo, las letras salieron y ella entro en pánico, perdió el primer párrafo y el DJ volvió a poner la canción, ella volteo a mirar a Edward que la miraba consolándola. Ella agarro valor, tomo mas fuerte el micrófono haciendo evidente como estaba temblando y empezó a cantar.

Las letras fluían y ella sentía cada palabra, era exactamente como la estaban volviendo loca sus sentimientos… exactamente como estaba escrito en la canción. Ella se empezó a desenvolver moviendo las caderas al son de la canción e igualmente a las letras, camino por todo el escenario aun cantado y bailando. El coro empezó y ella se arrimo a la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos y lo canto con todo su corazón, sabia que lo único que la salvaba de que su hermano no le dijera nada era por que ya era novia de Edward.

Empezó a hacer la coreografía de la canción haciendo lo que decía caminando por todo el escenario y simulando que le cantaba a alguien más. Todos en el lugar la veían atentamente, algunas parejas estaban cantándose mutuamente la canción, otros estaban solo mirándose como si fueran lo único que había en el lugar y por ultimo un montón de muchachas en una mesa cantaban a coro con Bella, eso le infundio valor, al menos ahora sabia que no cantaba tan mal y si lo hacia les gustaba por lo menos la canción. Indudablemente mañana seguiría sin creer que canto frente a casi cien gentes, toda su vida siempre paso como alguien común y corriente en pocas palabras aburrida. Ya se iba acabar la canción y decidió bajar del escenario, todos empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar al ver que iba directo a Edward. Los últimos versos ahora eran exclusivamente para el, toda la presentación lo era, pero los últimos versos eran aun mas especiales.

Ella coquetamente le canto casi al oído con el micrófono cerca, Edward la miraba de reojo boquiabierto, mirando como se movía, como se entregaba a la canción, ¿acaso la canción significaba algo? _"Puede que si puede que no"_, se contesto el mismo, su hermana había escogido esa canción, ella no. Decidió no sumergirse en ese pensamiento y mejor disfruto de su serenata personal aquella donde aun tenia a Bella cantándole al oído y con un brazo a su alrededor, la miro a los ojos y se abrumo con la mirada llena de cariño. Algo se removió dentro de el y sintió que la quería también de otra manera, parte de su anatomía quiso empezar a tener vida propia pero eso lo paso a segundo plano, si el no quería no pasaría nada, quiso mentirse. Le sonrío cariñosamente y la abrazo tratando de darle a entender que el si la quería más que a una amiga, y por que no, para que no notara su gran problema. Demasiado pronto ella se alejo, la canción se había terminado dando paso a aplausos.

Edward suspiro aliviado y tomo de golpe toda la soda que tenia en el vaso, _"Vaya Edward, ella te canta una canción de amor y tu reaccionas así"_, se recrimino. Iban a ser casi las doce, Charlie les había dejado llegar mas tarde por que iba a ir Emmett, ya todos querían irse pero Emmett quería cantar. Le dijo al DJ cual canción quería y se subió al escenario.

— Bien, buenas noches publico. —grito como vil estrella en un concierto— Esta canción es viejita, pero es muy importante para mi —sonrío mirando a Rosalie— va dedicada a mi novia que esta aquí enfrente —Rosalie se paro gritándole _"Te amo bebe"_— Ahora espero les guste.

Empezó la canción de "Take a chance on me" de Abba toda la canción estuvo bailando y haciendo el ridículo, termino con aplausos de parte del publico pidiendo otra canción. Su show era más entretenido que su voz. Termino la velada y Edward iba a llevar a su casa a Bella, llegaron y Charlie no se encontraba.

— Charlie dejo una nota, dice que no nos preocupemos esta patrullando y no llegara esta noche. —suspiro Bella.

— Entonces creo que me voy.

— ¿Por que no te quedas un rato?, —pregunto bajito con vergüenza le agrado que estuviera a contra luz para que no se notara su sonrojo— vamos a mi cuarto. —le sonrió y lo jalo a las escaleras.

Llegaron a la recamara y Bella se acostó dejando espacio a Edward, era una cama individual así que quedaron pegados. Edward alzo un brazo y ella lo abrazo por la cintura. Recordaron mutuamente como era que se la pasaban así todas las noches de fin de semana, cuando eran solo amigos y nadie pensaba mal.

— ¿Cómo cante Ed? —pregunto somnolienta.

— Pues no estuviste mal. —Contesto rezando por que no vinieran a su mente imágenes no aptas para menores— Aunque me hiciste dudar he.

— ¿Dudar?

— Si, hubo un momento en el que pensé que te estabas declarando o algo así. —rió.

— Ja, estaba cantando. —Edward se sintió mal, como si algo le estuviera amarrando el estomago queriéndole hacerle mas daño. A pesar de haberse sentido mal por la contestación de Bella prefirió divagar en su mente.

— Bella…

— Mmm…

— ¿Por qué dejas que te bese así?

— Por que me gusta… —contesto, su pecho se agrando y sintió como una opresión en el pecho de alegría, pero todo acabo cuando de levanto poquito y vio que estaba dormida— Edward… no quiero que… no quiero…

— Hablando dormida… capaz y esta hablando de aquella vez que la hice comer un habanero diciéndole que era como el California… —susurro enojado. Era lo que el pensaba pero la mente de Bella le estaba contestando, sus mas profundos sentimientos le decían que lo hacia por que le gustaba y le pedía que eso nunca acabara. Pero claro, eso nunca se lo diría… al menos no despierta.

* * *

**Bueno… XD que tal les pareció? XD disculpen estaba tratando toda la semana pasada subir el cap XD pero s eme hizo casi imposible. A mi padre le dieron la semana libre y le dio el síndrome de "solo como un perro" XD y pues me sacaba a comer y así XD no me quejo verdad pero no me daba tiempo para hacer lo que debía XP.**

**Ahora de verdad espero que les haya gustado T.T ya mero termina mi bebe! XD estoy emocionada por que ya mero acabo pero triste por la misma razón XP. Ahora pues las dejo nenas XD por cierto tengo otras dos historias en puerta aparte de las que me quedan XD que debo terminar antes de hacer esas que les digo XD no puedo decir bien como son pero una tiene que ver con Ed siendo una superstar y la otra con relacionando a Ed con un vestido XD prometo que no es cliche! I'm promise XD y no puedo decir mas! bueno XD cuando llegue a subirlas pondré nota aquí XP para que le den una chekada XD que les parece? Pero ya cuando acabe esta historia .**

**Y pues también hay un concurso, es creo que se llama Dance—Song—Fic contest algo asi XD y quiero entrar XD pero que… me dan permiso? XD digo pa' si es así no tardarme tanto en subir otro cap de acá XD.**

**Reviews! (cap 19 y 20… osea 20 y 21 XD)**

**I LOVE EDWARD:** jajaj XD ya se! Aaa mi me gusto como escribí esa parte en que se da cuenta Ed XD creo que me proyecte XD no completamente pero un poco XD y del cap antepasado de Jake y Rose XD ja ya se! XD el fue un obstáculo entre Emmett y Rose jojo XD pero aquí no te cuento XD si quieres saber la historia de estos checa "Considérame" es mía también XD y se relaciona con esta historia… claro si quieres XD no estas obligada ni nada XD CUIDATE! GRACIAS POR LEER! XP nos vemos para el otro cap.

**Nany87:** ja XD gracias XP me encanta que te encante (?) XD

**Monica Morales:** A lo de la aclaracion lo tengo en mi profile XD y como dice en el profile voy a tratar de que sea cada semana o dos semanas… bueno… creo que ya no debes ver el profile XD.

**yasmin-cullen****:** GRACIAS! XD a y eso tambien por lo de guapisima XD IGAULMENTE! XD

**Mayra:** Hay gracias me hiciste el dia! XD (contestación de tu review) XD

**Sthefysw:** jajaj XD ya que te imaginaste la escena XD que tal te parecio lo que escribi? XD (contestando a tu review del cap antepasado) XD

**Sonitha Cullen****:** jajajaj XD si! Lo de "plan muerte a Jacob" estuvo nice XD queria que el lado oscuro de Edward saliera a flote XD, y pues ja XD si a mi tambien me gusto como se dio cuenta Eddie XD y no es solo por que lo haya escrito yo! XD

**roceta111****:** jajaj XD (contestando el review del cap antepasado) jaja T pasas! XD yo a veces tambien quiero golpear a esta mente por que ya quiero que le diga! XD pero espero que te haya gustado el cap anterior XD donde se da cuenta que la quiere XD y pss me avisas si tas contenta de perdis con eso XD

**Laura Katherine****:** jaja XD que tal te parecio lo que hizo Al? XD

**maryroxy****:** GRACIAS! XD 3

**Andy:** jaja XD gracias me agrada que te haya gustado XP, por cierto me alegra que te guste otra historia mia XD, que esa sera la siguiente en la lista a terminar ok XD primero acabo esta sigue "El muchacho de los ojos esmeraldas" y luego "Te busque y te encontre" XD oook XD GRACIAS POR LEER! XD

**Elizabeth O'Shea****:** La parte de 30 seconds to marsa mi me atrapo XD desde que lo leí! XD Gracias por leer!

**AliceSanzCullen****:** ja XD gracias! XD y pues espero que te haya gustado el cap XP

**Chica Saga Crepusculo neny****:** jajaj XD yo una vez vi como sacaban a unos tórtolos XD creo que de ahí la inspiración de esa parte XD y pues XD que bueno que no te sacaron! XD a mi me toco que toda la sala gritara (perdona la palabra) maldita puta! XD (cuando vi Eclipse jajaj XD supondré que sabes cual parte XD) GRACIAS POR LEER!

**chet-ice****:** ja XD NUEVA! XD gracias por haberte pasado XP y aparte que me alegra que te haya gustado XP y pues luego dare una vueltita a tus fics XD pronto sabras de mi XP.

**Nea 'The Princess Of Vampires****: **GRACIAS! XD y si tratare de subir pronto XP

**Marlene de Whitlock****: **jajaj XD creo que eres nueva? Me equivoco? XD bueno espero que no XD y pues gracias por pasarte! XD y sip tratare de subir cada semana y si no sera de una a dos semanas oks XD.

_**A TODAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! No saben lo que significa que les guste la historia XD. También a las que no dejan comment pero aun así se que hay tan esperando leer XD.**_


	23. Cap 21

**ANTES QUE NADA… LA GRAN EXPLICACION ESTA EN MI PROFILE, SI QUIEREN SABER QUE ME PASO Y ESO… PUES xD CHEKEN MI PROFILE OKS. AHORA PROSIGAN xD**

* * *

**Disclamer:** los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer. Yo solo soy dueña de lo demás. (No al plagio! XD)

* * *

**Dime ****querido ****cariño... ****querido ****sentimiento... ****¿por ****que ****te ****aferras ****a ****un ****imposible? ****Mi ****mente ****ya ****viajo ****a ****años ****luz ****de ****el ****y ****tu ****a un ****prendido ****de ****un****a la ****estas... ****Gustas ****de ****hacerme ****sufrir ****¿verdad?... ****NVIG.**

* * *

Limón Dulce.

3/30 Días.

− Edward… ¿A donde me llevas? −pregunto por casi enésima vez mientras volvía a tratar de mirar por debajo de la corbata que le había puesto su amor platónico.

− Veras, veras, cuando lleguemos veras. −respondió rimando algo divertido.

− ¡Vamos! Me tienes dando vueltas desde hace casi las dos horas, es tarde y los mas importante… −termino con voz seria− ¡tengo hambre!

− Bella…

− ¿Que? −rezongo.

− Cállate ¿quieres? Es una sorpresa, se supone que deberías estar intrigada y emocionada. −menciono entre dientes.

− ¿Intrigada? Estoy ¿Emocionada?... deje de estarlo hace una hora cuando no tenia hambre.

Edward decidió ignorarla, ya casi llegaban al restaurante al que quería ir Bella desde aquel viaje que dieron cuando estaban en la secundaria. Recordó ese día con cariño mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar lo mas cercano posible a la entrada de ese restaurante.

− ¿Ya llegamos?

− Si.

− ¿Ya puedo quitarme tu tonta corbata barata?

− Vaya que no sabes de corbatas, esta es de seda pura traída desde Japón. −respondió haciendo gala de su intelecto.

− Si, de Japón…. Como quieras Edward, yo vi cuando la compraste en la barata de la tienda de ropa que esta en contra esquina del hospital… deja de mentirme y quítame esto… se me atoro en el cabello…

− Te lo voy a quitar ya adentro... y aparte, que sea de barata no significa que no sea de seda pura.

Le respondió mientras abría la puerta del copiloto sonrojado por el hecho de que lo hubiera visto comprando esa corbata… exactamente para esta ocasión. _"__Vaya__… __y__yo__que__quería__que__todo__el__camino__fuera__lo__mas__romántico__posible,__pero__como__se__pone__de__imposible__cuando__tiene__hambre.__"_ pensó.

− ¡Edward! Se supone que me estas guiando para no caerme. −grito frustrada, ya que desde que bajo del auto se estaba tropezando con algo imaginario ya que ella nunca aceptaría que se tropieza con sus propios pies.

− Por que no gritas mas fuerte… ¡así puede que te escuchen hasta La Plush!

− ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

− Nada… −respondió enfadado al recordar a Jacob− Quédate aquí un momento. −indico dejándola parada en la entrada del restaurante mientras se acercaba a la host del lugar.

− Ed… esto es ridículo, quítame esto de la cara. −susurro exaltada señalándose a ella misma enfatizando la corbata.

− Disculpe ¿le molesta si le pido su silla prestada? −sonrió de forma que dejo atontada a la host, ella solo asintió mientras estaba perdida en su sonrisa.

− ¿Qué? −exclamo Bella, al sentirse en movimiento− ¡Mas te vale Cullen que no sea una silla de ruedas!

− Es una silla con ruedas, no molestes. −contesto enojado al mirar que las personas los miraban divertidos.

Tomo la silla y la condujo hasta la pequeña sala que había apartado desde hace tres días. Estaba perfecta; la mesa al lado de la ventana que daba a un cielo despejado, en medio de la mesa un pequeño arreglo floral que tenia un foco adentro simulando ser una vela, el mantel color borgoña quedaba perfecto con la luz tenue que había en el lugar. Satisfecho con lo que había ideado tomo a Bella por el brazo levantándola delicadamente conduciéndola hasta su silla. Al terminar de instalarla el hizo lo mismo al lado opuesto de la mesa.

− Bien… −empezó a hablar Bella− ¿ya me puedo quitar esta corbata? −hablo un tanto cohibida al no escuchar nada más que sus respiraciones.

− Claro. −contesto repentinamente nervioso, recordando el por que estaban aquí.

− Auch… −se quejo− Ed… me ayudas se enredo esta cosa con mi pelo.

− Claro…

− Muchos "claros" este día no crees… −rió bajito. Edward se levanto torpemente de su silla acercándose a ella por detrás.

Su corbata púrpura remarcaba el color chocolate de su pelo, recalcaba el color blanquecino de su piel. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de estar tan cerca de ella, siempre a tenido este tipo de cercanía con ella, pero hoy especialmente se sentía diferente, cada que se acercaba a ella se sentía como algo nuevo. El hecho de que tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla libremente lo frustraba. Sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban tan susceptibles que cualquier movimiento que hacia Bella lo sentía. Empezó a quitar el nudo que había hecho en la parte posterior de su cabeza, con cuidado de no enredar aun más el asunto. Apenas sintió que había acabado con su labor rápidamente se alejo de ella. "_No__creo__aguantar__tanto__sin__tocarla_" pensó recriminándose de que parecía un viejo pervertido.

Al sentarse noto claramente el maquillaje de Bella. Un tono aperlado estaba en sus parpados enmarcado con un café cobrizo, el delineador negro abrazaba el nacimiento de sus pestañas enmarcando aquellas pupilas achocolatadas, un tenue rosado se albergaba en sus mejillas… posiblemente su tono natural y sus labios… esos labios medio rosados que amenazaban a tornarse rojo vivo en cualquier momento, no pudo reprimir el deseo de un beso. No supo cuanto tiempo la contemplo o se contemplaron, fue hasta que el mesero llego con los menús y los dejo llevándose consigo el pedido de sus bebidas que supo lo que hacia.

− Deberías probar la lasaña… esta rica. −recomendó Edward.

− O si… gracias. −murmuro.

− Bella, −llamo mirándola fijamente− estas… hermosa esta noche. −termino dejando salir su aire contenido al igual que un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

− Gracias… obra de Alice. −sonrojada mintió, ella había querido maquillarse y peinarse para que el la mirase, se sintió regocijada al notar su cumplido.

− Oh, ahora se lucio. −sonrió− Aunque… para ser Alice es simple, −rió− al parecer esta entendiendo tus gustos.

− Si, le doy gracias a dios por ello. −siguió mintiendo.

Edward iba a decir algo pero la mesera llego con sus bebidas. Ella explico que su mesero estaba indispuesto mientras fingía preocupación. Ella le había quitado los clientes por ser Edward apetecible a sus ojos, Bella lo supo desde el momento en que vio la forma en que miraba a su novio. La mesera se fue con su orden y regreso rápidamente con los platillos.

Miro impaciente a Edward esperando como un perro una forma de afecto. El ni se inmuto, estaba demasiado nervioso por que lo que iba a hacer que solo murmuro un "gracias, puede retirarse" desilusionando a la chica. Bella estaba feliz al fin ese pedazo de mujer atractiva salia de la sala al fin. En su mente recordó un manga que leyó una vez. En el que la protagonista se comparaba con otra mujer, reemplazo a ella con la protagonista y a la mesera con la mujer… la mesera un pedazo espectacular y ella… sin trasero, sin tetas… no había comparación (1)…

Intento pensar en otra cosa, el conjunto que traía puesto había tardado todo un día en comprarlo. Primero por el hecho que no sabia si era apropiado, segundo por que no se atrevía y tercero por que quería algo perfecto para esta noche. El vestido que no sabia si era verde azulado o azul verdoso, solo sabia que era algo llamado corte imperial, corto, que contrastaba bien con una chamarra corta de color negro y por primera vez y por decisión propia traía sandalias de tacón… bajo, pero no dejaba de ser tacón y el… ni se inmutaba, se veía distraído, ido, mas allá que acá… ¿acaso rompería con ella a días del limite de tiempo del juego?... ¿tendría a una persona que le guste?... _"__Si__me__dijera__"__Soy__gay,__discúlpame__por__no__habértelo__dicho__antes__'"_ no me importaría… todo menos que le guste alguien" pensó.

− Bella… quería preguntarte algo…

− Si, dime. −contesto al verlo dudoso.

− ¿Qué pensarías si… si…?

− ¿Fueras gay? −la pregunta salio de su boca sin que ella pudiera pararla.

− ¿Qué? −pregunto consternado.

− Ibas a decirme eso ¿no?

− Claro que no… Bella… no soy gay. −la miro asustado, ¿Qué acaso se veía… afeminado?

− Oh… −suspiro en alivio− entonces discúlpame, prosigue.

− ¿Por qué pensaste en eso?

− Esas son cosas sin importancia. Prosigue. −trato de evitar el asunto, pero la mirada de el explico que no lo iba a dejar pasar− Bien… es que… estoy nerviosa y estoy pensando estupideces ok. −dijo rápidamente sonrojandose− Aparte era eso de que eras gay o que estas incomodo por como me vestí ahora… ¿verdad que no me veo bien así? Sabía que no debía comprar esto…

− ¿Qué?... −rió interrumpiéndola− Claro que no es tu ropa. Te ves bien −comento despreocupado− y por lo primero… Claro que no es eso. ¿Qué acaso mis besos no son suficiente prueba? −pregunto con voz ronca moviendo sus cejas. Ella no dijo nada, solo desvío su mirada.

− Bien ¿había algo que querías preguntarme o me equivoco?

− No, novia mía, no te equivocas. −ahora parecía divertido. El saber que el tenia cierto poder sobre Bella lo hacia sentir algo así como el macho alfa… aunque mas bien parecía pavo real.

− Bien, ¿entonces? −pregunto Bella aun mirando algún punto fijo.

− Quería hacerte una pregunta. −los nervios volvieron− Una pregunta muy importante.

− Te escucho. −respondió seria pero intrigada.

− Quería preguntarte… Quería… Yo… −trataba de decir esa sencilla pregunta mientras se acomodaba y acomodaba en su asiento.

− Edwa… −empezó Bella a llamarle pero fue interrumpida por el contenido liquido de un vaso que callo sobre ella.

Al mirar hacia arriba estaba el mismo pedazo espectacular de mujer que trataba de disculparse con una mirada hipócrita. Ella no se lo creyó para nada, levantándose de su silla fue corriendo al baño −no sin antes preguntar donde se encontraba−, no le importo que se quedare Edward con ella, estaba demasiado enojada. Al llegar al baño se inspecciono detenidamente en el espejo, una gran mancha de Coca−Cola se extendía desde el hombro derecho hacia su estomago. Gruño internamente, _"__Esto__no__se__puede__quedar__así__"_ pensó con rabia.

Medio secándose el vestido salio del baño encontrándose en el pasillo con aquel pedazo espectacular de mujer que la miraba escudriñándola completamente, de la cabeza a los pies. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de aquella mujer, Bella sintió la sangre hervir en su interior al ver esa estupida sonrisa. Una de superioridad, una que hacia ver que de compararse con ella sabia quien ganaría. Bella no pudo tolerarlo mas, casi corriendo llego con Edward.

− ¿Estas bien? −_"__Estupida__pregunta__" _se recrimino el muchacho.

− Si, lo estoy… −respondió secamente sin mirarle.

− Bella…si quieres puedo poner una queja con el gerente. −_"__Asi__que__también__vio__que__lo__que__paso__no__fue__accidente_" pensó Bella, ahora no podía estar equivocada.

− No, esta bien. −sonrió traviesa.

− Bella… −un tono de regaño rozaba en su voz, el la conocía demasiado bien y ella lo sabia, y aun así quería arriesgarse.

− No te preocupes Ed… de todas formas no es como si fuera a volver aquí. −sonrió completamente− Por cierto ¿en donde estamos?

− ¿Recuerdas aquel restaurante que vimos cuando hicimos el paseo de la secundaria?

− Es este. −exclamo emocionada− Que lastima que será mi primera y ultima vez aquí. −sonrío aun más dejando ver completamente sus dientes.

− Bella… no lo hagas… ando corto de presupuesto. −suplico inclinándose sobre la mesa.

− No te preocupes Edward… −trato de calmarlo guiñándole el ojo− Recuerda que mi papa es Sheriff de Forks.

− De Forks precisamente.

− ¿Qué? −lo miro con suficiencia− Mi padre tiene contactos. −termino de decir con una sonrisa.

El desarrollo de la velada salio de maravilla, risas y platicas sin sentido brotaban de sus bocas y mentes sin tapujos. Horas pasaron, la comida se fue acabando, repetidas veces pidieron bebidas, pero a Bella no se le iba a olvidar tan rápido la vergüenza que le hizo pasar Olga −según su broche indicaba−.

− ¿Edward podemos pedir un pastel entero?

− ¿Entero? −pregunto sorprendido.

− Si, así lo que quede se lo llevamos a Emmett. Por favor. −pidió tratando de persuadirlo.

− Bien… −respondio en un suspiro sintiendo que se iba a arrepentir de hacerlo.

Pidieron un pastel de limón con merengue, el favorito de Emmett.

− Aquí tienen su pastel, ¿se les ofrece algo más? −le pregunto Olga a Edward.

− A mi no gracias, ¿tu Bella? −pregunto a Bella mirándole haciendo que ella muy a fuerzas volviera su cara hacia la chica.

− ¿A mi? −sonrió con suficiencia− Claro, por favor podrías acercarte un poco, Olga. −_"__Olga__rima__con__golfa__" _pensó.

− Si, dime. −respondió sorprendida.

Bella dejo que se acercara a ella lo suficiente para que no se pudiera escapar. Bella ya tenía un pedazo de pastel sobre su plato, así que rápidamente tomo un pedazo de pastel con su mano y se lo embarro en su cara sonriendo maliciosamente.

Olga la vio como si no se la pudiera creer. En un arrebato en el que no recordó que estaba en su hora de trabajo tomo lo que restaba en el plato de Bella y se lo embarro en su vestido manchado por cola. Bella no pudo resistirse mas la tlaqueo tomando un puñado de pastel en su mano y restregándosela desde la cara hasta el uniforme de mesera.

Edward las miraba una a la otra sin decir nada, completamente anonadado por lo que estaba pasando. Empezó a reírse captando la atención de Bella, ese pequeño descuido de su parte hizo que Olga le tomara ventaja quedando ella debajo.

− Maldita. −susurro por lo bajo Bella− ¡Edward demonios porque no me ayudas! −pregunto exaltada al forcejear.

− Bella, te dije que no lo hicieras. −respondió riendo.

− Vamos Bella −llamo Olga casi escupiendo su nombre− tienes miedo que arruine aun mas la fachada que muestras ante ese galán. Acéptalo −dejo de forcejear un poco para acercarse a su cara y decírselo a su oido− el nunca te vera mas que como una amiga… me dijeron que eres su novia pero ja… de seguro esta contigo por lastima. −Bella se quedo helada. Su rabia era demasiada no sabia como sacarla por lo que lagrimas enormes rodaron por sus ojos, sus manos se hicieron más fuerte de repente y pudo someter a Olga volviéndola a poner debajo de ella.

− Te dire una cosa Olga. −utilizo el mismo tono que Olga utilizo con ella− El me ama… −lagrimas cayeron a la cara de la mesera, Bella estaba agradecida de estar dandole la espalda a Edward… no quería que la viera así− por que crees que me esta dejando hacer lo que yo quiera. −sonrió amenazadoramente.

Olga callo… se quedo helada al pensar en lo que venia. Bella tomo todo el pastel que estaba sobre la mesa y lo dejo caer sobre ella. La pelea se hizo mas intensa, se estaban aporreando y gritando. Edward empezó a querer separarlas pero patadas, cachetadas, arañazos y maldiciones recibía de parte de su acompañante. El gerente llego y vio todo el lío. Pastel en todos lados, su empleada y su clienta embarradas completamente de pastel hasta los huesos mientras su cliente solo estaba embarrado por el frente mirándolas pelear.

− Haber Bella permíteme un poco. −rió mas fuerte Edward al verla totalmente embarrada y olorosa a limón dulce− Déjame tomarte una foto.

− Bueno… pero que quede entre los dos Cullen. −suspiro derrotada al escuchar su pedido más de diez veces.

− Por supuesto solo entre nosotros. −siguió riendo mientras tomaba la foto. Bella se había puesto en pose poniendo su mano derecha en su cintura inclinándose ligeramente hacia enfrente mientras le sacaba la lengua a Edward.

− ¿Salio bien?

− Claro Bella tú toda embarrada con el pelo pegado en la cara saliste bien. −sonrió mientras quitaba del alcance de Bella su celular.

− Vamos Ed… bórrala. −pidió con un puchero.

− No… es mía. −respondió separando en silabas.

− Bien… pero solo entre nosotros. −le señalo mientras el asentía.

− Vámonos Bella, damos pena ajena estando aquí afuera después de que nos sacaron del restaurante y humillaron públicamente.

− Pero… quería entrar a gritar… ¡A si… A si… pues a que no sabían que tienen ratas! −grito infantilmente con todas sus fuerzas hacia el ventanal que estaba frente a ellos que daba vista a las mesas.

Bella supo que la escucharon pues vio como unos devolvían la comida, unos se quedaban estáticos y otros pedían la cuenta. Asustada tomo la mano a Edward y lo guío lo más rápido que pudo al carro. Apenas se montaron en el Edward salio rápidamente del estacionamiento y se encamino de regreso a Forks, hacia frío así que saco una de sus sudaderas que tenia en la parte de atrás del copiloto tendiéndosela a Bella y tomando otra para el mismo.

Edward recordó lo que venia a hacer este día, ahora gracias a Bella se había sacado no volver al restaurante "Le Rouge" y ahora tenia que improvisar el lugar donde debía de hacerle esa pregunta. Antes de lo previsto estaban fuera de la casa de Bella, la patrulla de Charlie no se encontraba, _"__Tengo__suerte__"_ pensó sonriéndose a si mismo.

− Edward, si quieres esperarme me voy a bañar. −sonrió Bella− Disculpa por tu carro, lo limpiare. −se disculpo.

− No te preocupes ya tocaba lavarlo. −dijo restándole importancia, aunque estaba preocupado por si el merengue iba a manchar el asiento.

Vio subir las escaleras a Bella percatándose de que ahora tenia que ver la forma en que tenía que idear la manera de preguntarle. La sola idea la dio escalofríos. ¿Qué diría Bella? ¿Qué cara pondría? Estaba seguro que ella lo tomaría a juego o se asustaría. Claro tenía la mentira perfecta, esto era solo para complementar lo de las experiencias de ser novios durante un mes, era casi perfecto. Casi… el hecho de que estaba enamorado de ella no cambiaba nada, pensó de nuevo en la pregunta, ahora solo una sonrisa de anhelo salio de su boca. Tiernamente pensó en como seria su vida si respondía bien a su pregunta y si fuese verdad.

No podía negárselo… anhelaba esa situación… había pasado diecisiete a su lado y no quería perder un instante mas. El sonido de la madera rechinando le advirtieron de que Bella estaba bajando. Quitándose el saco de encima se sentó en el sofá para esperar a su novia.

− Ed… ya termine si quieres puedes lavarte.

− No, estoy bien, solo el saco es el que esta sucio. −rió levemente a causa de los nervios.

− Bueno… Charlie me marco y dijo que no iba a llegar. −rodó los ojos− _"__El__trabajo__de__todo__héroe_" −repitio con voz grave las palabras que su padre había dicho hacia unos minutos−, así que si ya te quieres ir…

− ¿Me corres? −pregunto exaltado, estaba con los sentidos tan sensibles que internamente pensó que se parecía a las mujeres embarazadas.

− No… −lo miro divertida− si quieres quedarte no me opondré. −termino de decirlo sentándose a su lado.

Un silencio cómodo surgió o al menos solo para Bella. El agua caliente la había dejado desestresada y lista para dormir a cualquier momento, mientras que Edward estaba rígido, con la garganta seca. La luz que daban las lámparas que estaban en las escaleras daba suficiente luz para poder ver a Bella un poco, más no la suficiente para que Bella viera como reaccionaba ya que estaba resguardado en el lado oscuro de la sala.

− Bella… −empezó a decir Edward.

− ¿Si? −Bella se volvió a mirarlo teniendo que forzar un poco su mirada para alcanzar a divisarlo.

− Quería preguntarte algo…

− ¿Qué cosa? −pregunto nerviosa, sentía su mirada sobre ella aunque no pudiera verlo claramente.

− Pues… −el aire le faltaba, respiraba agitadamente tratando de hacer salir las palabras pero no podía. Las palabras se le atoraron peor que cuando se estaba ahogando con una menta− Yo… yo-o-o-o… −rió nervioso de nuevo y sin pensársela dos veces abrazo a Bella enterrando su cara en su cabello humedo− Bella −susurro a su oido− ¿te casarías conmigo?

− ¿Qué? −pregunto con su corazón latiendo mas fuerte que de costumbre.

− ¿Te casarías conmigo? −volvió a preguntar resguardado en el cabello de su novia.

− ¿Lo estas diciendo de verdad? −ella no se lo creía… ¡Le había pedido que se casara con el! Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que era la persona más feliz del mundo. Abrazo a Edward mas fuerte respirando su esencia para después alejarlo poco a poco de ella y tomándole la cara lo fue acercando para depositar un calido beso en sus labios.

Un beso tierno, puro, nada de pasión se transmitía en el… mas que puro amor…

Ella se sentía dichosa, su sueño era llegar a casarse cuando fuera grande… mas nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto. Recordó el acuerdo que tenían Edward y ella… "Todas las experiencias de los novios las tendrían" se recito… su corazón se estrujo y su razonamiento colectivo se separo quedando en un lado su cerebro y del otro su corazón. Su corazón decía que le hiciera caso a sus instintos que diera todo lo que tenia, el cerebro le decía que no fuera tonta que solo era un juego y al final saldría mas lastimada de lo que esta.

Decidió guiarse por su corazón…

− Si. −susurro en los labios de Edward.

Ella no lo vio, pero una sonrisa de victoria surco los labios de Edward. No se molesto en explicar que era por el juego… el se dejo llevar. La abrazo y la atrajo consigo quedando ella recostada sobre el como aquella noche que le propuso ser su novia. Sonriendo como un tonto aspiro aire y soltó un gran suspiro sin que la sonrisa se le escapara de los labios.

− Recuerda Ed… es por el juego… −Bella fue la que puso esa barrera, no quería que la rechazara.

− Claro −dijo sonriendo aun− se que es por el juego… −_"__Un__paso__mas__a__que__me__quieras__Bella__… __solo__un__poco__mas__para__enamorarte__… __nadie__besa__así__si__no__quieres__a__ese__alguien__¿no?__" _pensó positivamente, estaba seguro que Bella sentía algo mas que simple amistad… solo tenia que desenmascararla en el punto que no pudiera esconderse de el.

− Y el beso… es la reacción normal que daría alguien a eso… ¿no? −dijo aun tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

− Si… aunque pensé que eras mas de las que gritaban con mocos en sus rostros "¡SI ME CASO CONTIGO, CLARO QUE SI!" −imito.

− ¿Mocos?... ¡Edward! Eres un asqueroso, ahora más que antes no tienes que hacerlo, se supone que los novios están tan felices que solo son empalagosos con sus prometidas ¿no? −pregunto alzándose un poco.

− Pues si… pero yo no soy como la mayoría de los novios. −termino guiñándole un ojo. A este punto ella podía ver sus reacciones pues su vista se había adaptado a la oscuridad.

− Pff… ¿O si? ¿Y que tienes de especial? −reto.

− Pues soy guapo, chistoso, sexy… ¿Qué mas quieres?

− O pues… pues… −intento seguir con su ofenza− alguien mas perfecto.

− ¿Perfecto?... lo perfecto no existe Bella.

− ¿A no?

− No.

− Y como explicas que mi padre siempre me ha dicho que soy su perfecta creación.

− ¿Tu?... −la miro extrañado − ¿Y Emmett que?

− Dice que Emmett fue solo la practica, por eso que no es normal. −rió.

− O… pero… si fueras perfecta… creo que nunca te hubiera hablado aunque fueran nuestros padres amigos. −quedo pensativo.

− ¿Por qué?

− Por que si fueras perfecta, lo que paso con tu madre no te hubiera afectado como te afecto, no llorarías por cualquier cosa, no reirías por cualquiera de mis estupideces, no te sonrojarías, no serias tan patoza, no serias tu…

− Ósea que mejor para ti si soy imperfecta.

− Claro… prefiero tener a alguien que haga cosas que nunca esperaría, alguien que me sorprenda. −sonrio viéndola.

− Oh… −ella se quedo pensativa un rato mirándolo a los ojos que en ese momento se veían casi negros, hasta que una pregunta broto de su boca− Ed… quitando el hecho de que estamos en este juego… aunque tengamos otras personas en nuestras vidas −el corazón de ambos se estrujo ante la oracion− ¿Tu me seguirías queriendo a pesar de que pasen los años?

− Claro… aun estuvieses arrugada −rió levemente− mientras fueras tu… te seguiría amando… −la palabra salio de su boca, su cara estaba seria pero un pánico enorme atrapo su cuerpo… ¿Qué diría? ¿Lo habrá descubierto?... ¿Y si es así?... ¿De que se tenia que esconder? ¿No era eso lo que quería?... No, no quería que supiera lo que sentía por ella aun… el quería desenmascarar sus sentimientos… los de el eran fijos, no iban a cambiar… pero los de ella… ¿Qué tal si la había asustado? Bella sintió un regocijo en su interior… quería que fuera de esa manera… pero sabia que la amaba como amiga, así que solo sonrío y poso su cabeza en el pecho del chico algo somnolienta.

− Insisto… demasiados "Claros esta noche"...

* * *

**RR's Seccion:**

**Hikaru****Nea****San:** Aqui es el masss XD sorry no pude resistirme XD. Gracias por pasarte por aca XD espero volver a verte aquí en esta sección XP.

**I****love****Edward:**YO TAMBIEN T EXTRANIE! T0T Extranie a todas de hecho T−T. Espero que te haya gustado XP ya mero acaba mi bebe! ToT solo faltan como dos o tres caps a lo muchio… XD espero que te siga agradando XD gracias lo mismo digo! XD cuidate! XP t veo en el otro cap XD *espero −.−*

**sthefysw:**si XD te fijas que no opuso resistencia a los consejos de Ben? XD hay este Edward XD espero que te haya gustado este y como arrastro a esa tipa XD cuidate! Nos vemos en el otro cap XD.

**maryroxy:**Que por que se tuvo que quedar dormida? XD pss… no se XD se me ocurrio −.− peero XD prometo que los demas caps seran mas decididos y diran las cosas a secas XD como en este cap! XD ya quedan dos dias asi que… tienen que ser arriesgados mas Ed 3

Bueno t veo en el otro cap XD.

**Mayra:**jajaj si cuando yo estaba escribiendo esa parte me quede pensando como estaria Emmett y Rosalie… −.− no pude contenerme me rei a morir XD ja gracias por de que soy genial… estoy segura que ahora no me vez tan genial al tardarme tanto verdad? . disculpa por eso XD, nos vemos en el otro cap! XD

**Sonitha****Cullen****: **ja me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior XD y lo del contest no se hizo T.T peero me metere al contest de Nuestro Tintero XD el de originales XP quien sabe si me vaya bien XD deseame suerte! XD te veo en el proximo cap XP

**nany87: **ja XD me alegra que te haya gustado XD espero que este te haya gustado igual XD nos vemos en el otro cap oks XD

**Andy: **ja XD YO TAMBIEN T QERO UN RESTO! XD ja y pss si XD a esperar los otros caps XD espero que este cap t haya gustado como se desarrollo XP t veo en el otro cap XD.

**Mary Hellen: **ja XD gracias XD y te lo aseguro no cambiare la forma de escribir XD bueno… −.− espero XD gracias por leer esta historia XD nos vemos en el otro cap XP.

**Alice****Carlie****Hallen****Berry****: **ja XD si se que hay algunos errores… horrores en el cap anterior XD los corregire cuando termine la historia XD gracias por decirme XD *ya la lei de nuevo varias veces* es que no la edite como debia T−T creo que esta no la edite tan bien igualemente pero mejor editado esta creo? XD bueno gracias por tu observación espero verte de nuevo por esta seccion XP

**fenixer****: **jajj XD gracias por leer XD creo que a ti al igual que otras lectoras no te habia visto por aquí XD Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia como la cancion XD espero que las canciones que han salido tambien te hayan gustado XD, nos vemos en el otro cap oks XD

**mariM: **ja XD si la seguire hasta el final XD y como ya ando de vacaciones espero subir seguido XP nos vemos en el otro cap! XD

**Lady****Andy****Pao****: **T0T Disculpa! . tratare de no hacerlo mas hasta acabar esta historia, Word of girl scout (poniendo una mano al aire) XD nos vemos en el proximo cap XP.

* * *

**T0T DIOS CUANTO LAS EXTRANIE! T−T *lloro lloro* Espero que me perdonen… si no saben de lo que hablo vayan al profile XD. De verdad… todo lo que dije en esa nota es verdad… no miento. Y pues espero que puedan entenderme un poco. Este mes como puse sere casi exclusivamente suya (casi por que es christmas y anio nuevo XD) asi que preparence para el gran final de solo un mes T0T tan solo de recordarlo quero llorar T−T crecen tan rapido T−T.**

**Bueno quitando mi dramatismo y poniendonlo a un lado XD LAS QUIERO! T_T **

**Espero que me perdonen T.T bueno, calma viry calma viry XD.**

**Ahora que les parecio el cap? He he he esperaban que Edward se le propusiera a Bella? XD ni yo misma lo pensaba −.− les confieso que hasta el momento es el capitulo que mas me costo hacer… estuve tres dias *con mi inspiración bien* tratando de terminarlo XP pero… después de dar la fecha limite según yo, me cuatrapie toda… pense que el primero era el viernes, luego que fue viernes supe que era dos de diciembre o,o y luego ayer pense que era cinco T.T perdida en el espacio estoy XD.**

**Asi que espero sus comentarios, buenos, criticos acepto de todo menos groserias por favor XD no me ha tocado pero… se a de sentir feo T.T**

**Disculpen toy sensible al verlas de nuevo… bueno… me entienden XD. Por cierto! XD hice una pagina en face donde solo pondre cosas de mis historias XD ya se las puse en la nota del profile XP,**

**Ahora si me despido ninias T0T NO QUIERO! XD pero tengo que ponerme a escribir mi historia original XD espero que alguna de ustedes se anime a entrarle al concurso X) si entran me avisan XD quero ver si puedo deducir que escritora es XD.**

**Ahora si XD me voy T.T LAS QUIERO! XD LAS EXTRANIABA! Se me cuidan, descancen bien, se duermen temprano cof cof cof aprendan de uno pue cof cof cof XD aaaa si yo XP, que suenien con Ed, se banian XD bueno XD CUIDENSE LAS QUERO! CHAO CHAO! XD**

**P.D. Review? Plis, plis, plis, plis, plis? XD**


End file.
